Los Nuevos Caballeros
by MudeYamil
Summary: Crossover: Saint Seiya, Naruto, Ranma , y los que se me ocurran. Después de la guerra contra Hades Seiya esta aburrido así que empieza un viaje al rededor del mundo encontrando un joven el cual empezara a entrenar que sucederá. Pasen, lean y tengan piedad primera historia en la comunidad.
1. El Inicio Del Viaje y La Aldea Oculta

LOS NUEVOS CABALLEROS

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama.

_CAPITULO 1: EL INICIO DEL VIAJE Y LA ALDEA OCULTA_

Después de la guerra contra Hades, los caballeros no tenían a nadie contra quien luchar razón por la cual decidieron cambiar sus estilos de vida de caballeros a personas normales. Shyru se fue a los cinco picos en China y vivir junto a Shun Reí, la mujer que ama y que lo ama. Shun junto a June de camaleón regresaron a la reconstruida Isla de Andrómeda, donde vivirían como antes de la guerra contra los caballeros dorados. Ikki, el era, es y será un solitario así que se fue sin decir adiós. Hyoga se fue a Siberia a visitar la tumba de su madre y la de su maestro cristal. Seiya, bueno el estaba realmente aburrido había estado visitando el orfanato donde trabajaba Miho y ahora su hermana Seika jugaba con los niño y ayudaba en lo que le pedían pero él lo que quería era pelear así que decidió viajar por todo el mundo conociendo lugares y combatiendo con los sujetos más fuertes de cada país. Y así comenzó su viaje.

Un año después de su partida de Japón, Seiya había estado en los contenientes: americano, europeo, africano y Oceanía, solo le faltaba recorrer el continente asiático. Luego de dos meses por Asia llego a un gran bosque muy alejado de la civilización, camino y camino y después de unas horas vio en el horizonte una gran aldea, estando a unos metros de la entrada principal vio una escena realmente desagradable un grupo de aldeanos golpeaban cruelmente a un pobre niño de unos siete años de edad, el niño pedía piedad pero los aldeanos lo golpeaban con más fuerza y otros se reían de su sufrimiento, entonces vio como dos aldeanos alzaban una gran roca para dejarla caer sobre el pobre niño indefenso ante eso Seiya cegado por la ira salió en defensa del niño destruyendo la roca desde donde se encontraba haciendo que los aldeanos voltearan a verlo realmente enojados

Aldeano1: ¡oye tú!, ¿quién te crees?

Seiya: soy un defensor de la justicia y no dejare que maten o maltraten a ese niño

Aldeano2: es un seguidor del niño-demonio, hay que matarlo también

Aldeanos: ¡SI!

Seiya: ¿quieren matarme? A mí el caballero divino de Pegaso jajajaja acabare con ustedes en un segundo

Al terminar de decir esto los aldeanos estaban más molesto y se lanzaron a atacar al extraño mientras hacía lo mismo atravesando al grupo de aldeanos quienes cayeron inconscientes por los golpes del caballero de Pegaso.

Al acabar con los aldeanos Seiya se dirigió hacia el niño que por los golpes se había desmayado, al llegar junto el niño vio que estaba sumamente herido así que lo levanto entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la aldea y buscar una clínica donde lo atendieran pero fue detenido por otro grupo. Todos en este grupo vestían igual con pantalones pesqueros negros y playeras de manga larga igual negra y tenían el mismo protector en su frente.

X1: ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca te había visto por aquí

X2: además suelta al niño-demonio para que terminemos lo que los aldeanos empezaron

X3: o quieres que te matemos para que después matemos al mocoso

Seiya: ¿niño-demonio? No creo que este niño sea un demonio además no tienen el poder para matarme

Esto provoco lo mismo que en los aldeanos, una gran furia por parte de los extraños que acababan de llegar.

X2: que no tenemos el poder para matarte jajajaja vaya este joven sí que es gracioso

X3: nosotros somos de los mejores ninjas que hay en Konoha

Seiya: así, pues su poder es basura

X1: basta ahora veremos

Y un enorme ninja se lanzo a atacar a Seiya este se quedo quieto cargando al niño

X2: el capitán Yagami acabara con ese muchacho rápido y no nos dejara divertirnos con el t-t

(_El capitán Yagami es como Cassios de Saint Seiya pero con uniforme ninja y con dos orejas_)

X3: así es Isida, al menos nosotros mataremos al niño-demonio

(_Isida es como Argol pero su pelo era negro y no tan largo_)

Isida: oh linda Hikari quieres darle el primer golpe al niño-demonio

(_Hikari: imagínense a Mimí de Digimon 1, con el corte de pelo de sora y rubia y más bronceada_)

Hikari: como sea, pero aunque me dejes el primer golpe no saldré contigo

Isida: T-T

X4: acábelo capitán, muéstrele su devastadora fuerza

Todos veían como el capitán Yagami estaba muy cerca del extraño y este no se había movido, cuando Yagami iba lanzar un golpe a la cara del extraño este se detuvo y cayó desmayado con marcas de muchas patadas (como cuando Seiya acaba con Geki de oso). Todos estaban en shock ese extraño nunca se movió o si y si lo hizo fue muy rápido pensaban todos los ninjas presentes

Seiya: bien quien sigue

Los ninjas al escuchar eso se lanzaron al ataque, pero al igual que Yagami todos cayeron desmayados y con las mismas marcas por todos el cuerpo, solo Hikari quedo consiente debido a que iba atrás de Isida y este al caer desmayado aventó a Hikari.

Hikari: ¿Quién eres tú?

Seiya: soy Seiya un caballero de Atena, la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría y protectora de la tierra

Hikari: ¿caballeros de Atena? Nunca había escuchado de ustedes, pero son rápidos y fuertes

Seiya: ahora quítate que no te quiero lastimar tengo que buscar quien atienda al niño

Hikari: ¡no! El tiene que morir

Hikari comenzó a atacar a Seiya lanzando kunais y shurikens Seiya solo esquivaba estos, al ver que no funcionaba empezó a realizar sello para lanzar un ataque pero antes que pudiera terminar Seiya ya había lanzado sus meteoros sin que esta se diera cuenta. Al ver que la ultima ninja ya estaba inconsciente Seiya entro a la aldea, pero al entrar se topo con un hombre de edad avanzada este vestía un traje rojo con un cinto blanco y bufanda del mismo color además de una capa y un sombrero blancos tambien con vivos en rojo.

Fin Capitulo 1

Que les pareció la historia: les gusto, esta horrible. Dejen sus comentarios


	2. La Propuesta y La Despedida

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LES HA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA**

**Gajeel****Redfox Crossover Fa: **_**gracias por comentar y en esta historia cada caballero de bronce tendrá un aprendiz y Seiya tendrá dos**_

** DarkZero-03: **_**tienes razón tu historia me inspiro a escribir esto **_

ᴥ

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama.

CAPITULO 2: LA PROPUESTA Y LA DESPEDIDA

Anciano: gracias por salvar a Naruto de los aldeanos, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi y soy el Sandaime Hokage de Konoha ¿y tú eres?

Seiya: mi nombre es Seiya y soy un caballero de Atena mucho gusto Hokage

Sarutobi: solo llámame Sarutobi.

Seiya: está bien

Sarutobi: así que caballero de Atena pensé que eso era leyenda

Seiya: así es la leyenda de los caballeros es muy antigua, pero siempre que el mal quiera conquistar el mundo, los caballeros trataran de detenerlo aunque les cueste la vida.

Sarutobi: ¿quieres decir que el mal está por atacar al mundo?

Seiya: no el mal ya fue detenido, ahora viajo por el mundo conociendo guerreros de todo el mundo y combatiendo contra ellos. Pero ya estoy por terminar mi viaje.

Sarutobi: y como es que llego a nuestra aldea, es muy difícil que la gente llegue a este lugar

Seiya: solo camine por el bosque y así llegue aquí, pero al llegar vio como los aldeanos golpeaban a este pobre niño.

Seiya frunció el ceño y vio al niño que seguía desmayado

Sarutobi: esto pasa cada año y yo aunque soy el líder de la aldea no puedo hacer nada por la celebración de la derrota del Kyubi hace 7 años, pero mando a un grupo de mis mejores ninjas para que lo protejan pero no lo hacen, incluso participan en las golpizas hacia Naruto.

Sarutobi también veía a Naruto y se veía triste pero a la vez molesto pues recordaba como terminaba golpeado cada año.

Seiya: ¿Por qué lo golpean? Y ¿Por qué le dicen niño-demonio? Que es lo que este pequeño niño hizo para tener el odio de todo un pueblo

Sarutobi: el no hizo nada solo nacer el mismo día del ataque y ser el contenedor del Kyubi, por eso muchos lo llaman niño-demonio

Seiya: ¡ósea que hoy es su cumpleaños! El día más feliz para un niño normal ¿pero para Naruto es el peor?

Ahora Seiya estaba muy pero muy triste por el pobre Naruto

Sarutobi: como te dije cada año lo golpean hasta casi matarlo, pero gracias a ti este año solo tienes unos cuantos golpes

Los dos veía como Naruto espesaba a sanar por el poder del Kyubi, Seiya al ver esto pregunto

Seiya: ¿cómo es posible que se recupere tan rápido?

Sarutobi: es gracias al poder del Kyubi, ese poder es muy grande y lo ha salvado cada año

Seiya: oye Sarutobi quiero hacerte una propuesta acerca de Naruto. He notado que que tiene lo necesario para ser caballero, siento un gran poder dentro de él

Sarutobi: no le, quiero que él sea un gran ninja como lo fue su padre, el yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze.

Seiya: ¿y donde esta él?

Sarutobi: el falleció en el ataque del Kyubi, él utilizo una técnica prohibida para sella al demonio en el cuerpo de su hijo pensando que la gente lo trataría como héroe, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Seiya: lo siento no lo sabía, pero que respondes tus mejores ninjas no me hicieron ningún rasguño y eso que no portaba mi armadura sino los hubiera terminado de un solo golpe.

Sarutobi: mmm

Sarutobi estaba considerando la idea, era cierto sus mejores ninjas no fueron rival para Seiya, además este decía que podía ser más fuerte con su armadura.

Sarutobi: está bien pero prométeme que no le dirás quien es su padre, nosotros se lo diremos cuando tenga dieciocho años. También quiero que cuando termine su entrenamiento regrese para que también se entrene en la artes ninjas

Seiya: está bien, no le diré nada acerca de su padre y regresara cuando termine su entrenamiento.

Al despertar Naruto, le contaron de cómo fue salvado de los aldeanos y de los ninjas de Konoha por Seiya. Naruto por su parte no lo podía creer, él pensaba que los ninjas eran los guerreros más poderosos del mundo o del universo pero vio que se había equivocado. Al terminar de contarle eso le comentaron acerca del entrenamiento que le ofrecía Seiya, Naruto sin pensarlo acepto y saludo a su nuevo maestro.

Al salir del hospital de Konoha alumno y maestro fueron a comer el platillo favorito del rubio por ser todavía su cumpleaños. Ahí estuvieron un buen rato platicando Naruto de sus buenas y malas experiencia haciendo que Seiya se enojara, llorara y se riera por las travesuras de su alumno, Seiya también le conto acerca de sus peleas desde que consiguió su armadura hasta la pelea contra Hades dejando impresionado a Naruto.

Al salir del local de comida empezaron a caminar, Seiya se percato que una niña los estaba espiando y ya tenía rato desde que salieron del hospital

Seiya: oye Naruto ¿tienes amigos?

Naruto al escuchar esa pregunta se puso triste pero empezó a recordar a cierta niña que siempre lo espiaba.

Naruto: creo que si una niña aunque es un poco rara siempre me está espiando porque maestro

Seiya: porque esa niña nos ha estado espiando desde que salimos del hospital

Seiya señalo hacia unos arbustos que estaba junto a una banca así que le dijo que le hablara a la niña para que se despidiera pues no la vería en un buen tiempo, así Naruto se dirigió hacia los arbustos encontrando a una niña de siete años escondida atrás de estos.

Naruto: hola Hinata que estás haciendo aquí

Hinata (sonrojada): Nar Narut Naruto yo yo yo eh pues estaba ju jugando a las es esco escondidas (Soy malo para esto de los tartamudeos XP)

Naruto: a ya veo, bueno Hinata me vengo a despedir pues mañana me voy de la aldea por un tiempo para ir a entrenar con maestro

Naruto señalo hacia donde se encontraba Seiya viendo pasar a las jóvenes de la aldea. Hinata al escuchar esto se puso triste y quería llorar y así lo hizo empezó a llorar. Naruto al ver como lloraba el abrazo y le dijo

Naruto: no te preocupes, regresare dentro de cinco años para entrar a la academia y poder ser un ninja de Konoha.

Hinata al escuchar eso dejo de llorar y todavía estaba abrazada a Naruto

Hinata: promete que regresaras y seremos amigos

Naruto: te lo prometo.

Al terminar de decir esto Naruto se despidió de Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a su maestro dejando una Hinata fuertemente sonrojada. Al llegar con Seiya se dirigieron a su departamento donde descansarían para a primera hora partieran rumbo a Japón y empezaran su entrenamiento.

Fin Capitulo 2

Que les pareció, dejen comentarios y gracias a los que ya han comentado.

Continuación a partir del lunes (si la CRUDA realidad me lo permite jajajaja)


	3. Un Niño y La Técnica Neko-ken

**Gracias a DarkZero-03 y a coronadomontes por sus consejos para poder realizar un mejor fic.**

**Pero quiero aclarar algo, el cosmos es la única energía que se combinara con los demás poderes: cosmos-chacra, cosmo-ki, cosmos-redes de magia, etc. No habrá chacra-ki, chacra-magia, etc. Solo el cosmos se fusionara.**

**También quiero agradecer a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan por interesarse en este fic. Sin más continuemos con la historia.**

**ᴥ**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama y a Takahashi-Sensei.

CAPITULO 3: UN NIÑO Y LA TECNICA NEKO-KEN

Ya había pasado una semana desde que salieron de Konoha rumbo a Japón, Seiya y Naruto ya habían llegado a Japón, pero durante esa semana Seiya le enseño los conceptos básicos del cosmos

Flashback

Seiya y Naruto estaban en las orillas de un bosque no se habían alejado mucho de Konoha pero tampoco estaban cerca, Seiya empezó a explicar los básico acerca del cosmos.

Seiya: ¿Naruto algunas vez as sentido la fuerza del universo recorrer tu cuerpo?

Naruto: ¿la fuerza del universo recorrer mi cuerpo? No le entiendo maestro

Seiya: si es una energía que está presente en cada ser vivo, pero muchos nunca logran desarrollarla, los caballeros reciben su fuerza debido a una explosión cósmica producida en el interior de sus cuerpos, con esa fuerza abren la tierra con sus puños y destruyen estrellas, Naruto si quieres ser un caballero tienes que explotar el pequeño universo que se encuentra en tu joven cuerpo, así destruirás hasta las mismas estrellas y protegerás a tus seres queridos.

Naruto: entiendo maestro.

Seiya: ahora Naruto quiero que destruyas esta piedra haciendo explotar el universo en tu interior, concentra tu poder y tu espíritu, así obtendrás tu fuerza para pelear y destruir cualquier objeto desde sus átomos, concéntrate en el punto que vas a golpear y así destruir una piedra no será ningún problema.

Y así Naruto después de varios intentos logro concentrar su fuerza cósmica en un punto y no solo destruyo la piedra sino que hizo un pequeño cráter alrededor de él.

Así paso el resto de la semana dominando su fuerza cósmica.

Fin Flashback

Al llegar a Japón decidieron seguir viajando por todo el país, al cabo de dos semanas Naruto ya domina su fuerza cósmica, ahora si parecía aprendiz de caballero. Después de tres semanas de haber llegado a Japón maestro y alumno se encontraban en un bosque cercano a Tokio, ahí vieron como un hombre con un gi de entrenamiento y lentes colocaba pescado y camarones al cuerpo de un niño no mayor de seis años, durante su estancia en el bosque vieron que este tenía animales muy peligrosos, osos, lobos, serpientes, etc. (Los que se les ocurran), al ver esa escena y conociendo los peligro que el bosque otorgaba decidieron acercarse para observar más de cerca. Al acercarse vieron que donde se encontraba el hombre y el niño había un pozo de donde salían unos maullidos, como si hubieran cientos de gatos encerrados en ese pozo, a atrás del hombre había un libro tirado, Seiya corrió a la velocidad de la luz, tomo el libro y regreso a su escondite en un par de segundos, al llegar a lado de Naruto empezaron a hojear el libro, viendo que este traía una infinidad de técnicas para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero una llamo su atención, la técnica era llamada Neko-ken, esta consistía en colocar productos pesqueros alrededor de un ser vivo para luego colocarlo en un lugar lleno de gatos hambrientos, al cambiar de pagina vio que había una advertencia

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**NUNCA SE USE ESTA TECNICA EN UN HUMANO**_

Al terminar de leer esto comprendieron que el hombre no había leído esta advertencia o que el hombre quería que el niño sufriera, esta última idea hizo enojar a Seiya ya que no podía dejar que ese hombre le hiciera daño al pobre niño no le importaba si el hombre era su padre, su jefe o algo del niño.

En el momento en el que el hombre iba a lanzar al niño al pozo lleno de gatos, Seiya salió de su escondite y detuvo al hombre.

Seiya: oye, espera, ¿Qué tratas de hacer con ese niño?

El hombre se espanto pues fue tomado con la guardia baja pero al ver quien había preguntado era un joven, respondió

Hombre: voy a enseñarle a mi hijo Ranma la técnica Neko-ken

Seiya: pero que no sabes que esa técnica no se le puede enseñar a una persona y mucho menos a un niño

Hombre: ¡nah! No creo, además lo leí en un libro y seguí todos los pasos

Seiya alzando el libro: te refieres a este, el que también advierte lo que te acabo de decir

Seiya mostro el libro donde venia escrita la advertencia

Hombre: ¡que! Si ese es el libro pero esa parte nunca la leí jajajaja haber

El hombre le quito el libro de las manos a Seiya y viendo que lo que el joven decía era cierto

Hombre: bueno no importa, vamos a ver qué pasa

El hombre tiro el libro y alzo al pequeño niño dispuesto a lanzarlo al pozo con gatos, al ver esto Seiya le dice

Seiya: oye, porque no tenemos un combate, si tu ganas haces con tu hijo lo que quieras, pero si yo gano me lo llevare a entrenar por un tiempo conmigo, que dices aceptas. Por cierto me llamo Seiya

Hombre: está bien tendremos un combate, y mi nombre es Genma Saotome y este es mi hijo Ranma mucho gusto.

Después de liberar a Ranma de todo el producto pesquero empezó el combate. Después de una hora Seiya se encontraba llegando a la entrada de Tokio acompañado por Naruto y su nuevo alumno Ranma. Mientras en el bosque Genma era rodeado por animalitos que veía el estado en el que Seiya lo había dejado, lleno de moretones con un par de dientes alado de él y sus lentes sin un cristal.

Al llegar a Tokio Seiya y sus alumno se dirigieron al departamento de este, ahí descansarían para ir a primera hora a la mansión Kido. Seiya durmió en su cama mientras sus alumno dormían en el suelo después de todo él era el maestro. A la mañana siguiente se arreglaron, desayunaron y salieron del departamento rumbo a la mansión Kido, una vez que llegaron fueron recibidos por Tatsumi, un hombre alto, calvo y moreno, este vestía un traje negro con una corbata de moño, Tatsumi los dejo pasar de mala gana, una vez en el interior de la mansión fueron recibidos por una hermosa joven de tez blanca con un cabello largo color lila, esta vestía un vestido blanco con guantes del mismo color. En ese momento Seiya presento a los jóvenes niños ante su diosa y pidió permiso para poder entrenarlos en el santuario de Grecia, Atena acepto. Después de eso los niños salieron a jugar al jardín de la mansión, mientras Seiya platicaba con Saori de todo lo que había vivido durante su viaje, también conto como conoció a sus discípulos y como es que estos aceptaron ser entrenados por él. Después de pasar la tarde en la mansión, Seiya y sus alumnos se retiraron rumbo a su departamento, ya que debían descansar pues al siguiente día partirían a Grecia a iniciar oficialmente su entrenamiento.

Fin Capitulo 3

Que les pareció, dejen sus comentarios, sus puntos de vista y ayúdenme a mejorar este fic. Bueno nos vemos.

Actualización miércoles o jueves.


	4. Maestros o Niñeros

**Bueno aquí de vuelta con esta historia que veo que ha gustado. Ahora contestar unas preguntas que me publicaron.**

**Roy4: primero que nada gracias por leer mi fic, la respuesta a tu pregunta es Seiya tendrá la armadura de Tauro (busque en internet y su cumpleaños es el 5 de mayo) mientras Naruto tendrá la armadura de libra. Pues el patriarca no debe ser caballero, por eso la armadura de libra está desocupada, si Shyru es el patriarca.**

**DarkZero-03: no todavía no conocía a Ukyo tengo entendido que la conoció a los 8 o 10 años y en la historia tiene 6, y Genma pues se unirá al lado oscuro, después de la paliza de Seiya le tendrá rencor.**

**Coronadomontes: que guerreros entrenaran los otros caballero será resuelto en este capítulo, y en lo de la alianza estará Genma, los primeros ninjas de la historia: Yagami, Isida, Hikari (Estos cuatro serán los peones, luego pondré no se a Pain o a Orochimaru ayúdenme a escoger)**

ᴥ

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama y a Takahashi-Sensei.

CAPITULO 4: MAESTROS O NIÑEROS

Al llegar al santuario Seiya y sus alumnos fueron a felicitar al nuevo patriarca, pues dos meses atrás había sido designado. Al llegar a la habitación del patriarca vieron que otros caballeros estaban reunidos, especificando los caballeros dorados actuales: Kiki de Aries quien había conseguido la armadura apenas la semana pasada, Kanon de Géminis, Shun de Virgo, el propio Seiya de Sagitario que acababa de llegar y Hyoga de Acuario. El único caballero que faltaba era Ikki de Leo pero ya saben aparece cuando quiere.

Shyru: amigos con la llegada de Seiya puedo empezar esta reunión que estaba pospuesta desde hace dos meses (Si desde hace dos meses Shyru, Hyoga y Shun se encontraban en el santuario esperando a Seiya, si esperaran a Ikki la reunión tardaría en realizarse) como iba diciendo quiero hacer una competencia durante esta semana.

Todos los caballeros presentes no sabían a qué se refería su amigo, pero sentían que iba a ser algo malo, su sexto sentido los alertaba.

Shyru: bien quiero que busquen jóvenes con potencial para convertirse en caballeros de Atena, después de la guerra contra hades solo quedamos nosotros y los porristas (Jabu de unicornio, Geki de osa mayor, Ichi de hydra, Nachi de lobo, y Ban de león menor)

Seiya: ¿y Shaina de Ofiuco, Marín de Águila y June de Camaleón?

Shyru: así ellas también sobrevivieron pero June ya no es un caballero de Atena su esposo le pidió que ya no combatiera, ¿verdad Shun?

Seiya: Shun que sorpresa, yo pensaba que eras rarito jajajaja

Todos los presentes se aguantaron la risa pues era verdad por la manera de actuar de Shun todos pensaban que si era rarito

Shun enojado: ya cállate Seiya o quieres que le hable a mi hermano para que te aplique un fénix fantasma

Shun al decir esa amenaza pensó que Seiya se asustaría pero no, Seiya empezó a reír como loco

Seiya: si la espada de hades no pudo conmigo la técnica de tu hermano no me hará ni cosquillas jajajaja

Todos los amigos de Seiya sabían que después de la guerra contra hades, su ego aumento hasta el infinito y mas allá (Si creían que Ranma no iba ser egocéntrico se equivocaron)

Shyru: bien continuando con la competencia, aquel caballero que no consiga aprendiz será convertido en el niñero de mi hijo Ryuho (si aquí Ryuho ya nació, por eso Shyru apenas fue nombrado patriarca, pues el embarazo de Shun reí era delicado si no lo fuera Shyru hubiera sido nombrado patriarca medio año antes)

Kanon: ¡que! Nosotros los sobrevivientes de la guerra contra Poseidón y hades ¿seremos rebajados a niñeros? Esto es un insulto para la memoria de mi hermano, para los antiguos caballeros dorados y para mi familia

Shyru: si no quieres ser el niñero de Ryuho tendrás que encontrar a un joven, al cual entrenaras

Seiya: que bien ya me salve jajajaja. Niños pasen

Todos no sabían a qué se refería Seiya, pero todo fue aclarado cuando entraron dos niños, saludando respetuosamente al patriarca y a los caballeros presentes

Seiya: como verán yo ya tengo dos alumnos, así que el concurso no aplica para mi jajajaja. Buena suerte chicos

Todos estaban sorprendidos Seiya ya tenía a quien enseñar todos sus conocimientos y no solo era un niño sino que eran dos. Todos los presentes pensaban que sería el propio Seiya el que terminaría de niñero, pero no.

Así paso la semana en completa calma, los caballeros que habían obtenido aprendiz eran Seiya, Hyoga y Kanon, Kanon escogió a un niño griego que era huérfano (porque todos los caballeros tienen que ser huérfanos), Hyoga escogió a su amigo Jacob, pues el pequeño lo consideraba un hermano y un maestro. Los únicos que no habían conseguido aprendiz fueron Kiki y Shun, el primero se le otorgo un permiso pues no tenía mucho tiempo de ser nombrado caballero, mientras Shun nunca intento buscar un alumno nadie sabía la razón.

El tiempo había acabado así que todos los caballeros fueron convocados a otra reunión con el patriarca

Shyru: veo que la mayoría cumplió con esta competencia, lo que no me explico es porque el caballero de Virgo no tiene un aprendiz

Todos los presentes estaban con sus alumnos, claro a excepción de Kiki que tenía permiso, todos sabían que Shun no trato de encontrar alumno, ni siquiera salió de la casa de virgo durante la semana

Shun: la razón por la cual no tengo aprendiz, es que decidí ser el niñero de Ryuho

Seiya: porque te rendiste Shun, si se entera Ikki negara que seas su hermano

Shun: decidí ser niñero porque me quiero preparan para cuando nazca mi hijo

Todos: *o*

Shyru: así que es por eso, pues felicidades Shun

Hyoga: si, muchas felicidades ¿y cuanto tienen esperando?

Shun: gracias por su apoyo amigos. Apenas tenemos un mes y me entere la semana pasada después de la reunión, por eso no busque aprendiz

Shyru: bueno aclarada esta situación termina esta reunión, caballeros pueden seguir entrenando a sus alumnos, excepto tu Shun aparatar de ahora cuidaras a Ryuho

Shun: ahora, iba a ver como se encontraba June

Shyru: está bien te comprendo, empezaras mañana

Shun: gracias shyr…digo patriarca

Mientras en las escalinatas que separan las doce casas de la habitación del patriarca, Hyoga y Seiya platicaban

Seiya: vaya pronto tendremos al segundo sobrinito, primero Shyru y ahora Shun

Hyoga: si quién lo diría, después de tantas peleas todos merecemos ser felices

Seiya: por cierto Hyoga cuando piensas formalizar tu relación con Erii, la semana pasada que estuve en Japón, me comentaron que tiene la esperanza que algún día le pidas matrimonio

Hyoga sonrojado pero furioso: cállate, además ya se lo pedí. Antes de ir a Siberia pase a Japón a visitarla, pues no aguantaba más tiempo sin estar con ella

Seiya: vaya picaron, te desconozco jajajaja

Flashback

Después de la reunión y la competencia asignada por el patriarca, Hyoga se dirigió al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo rumbo a Siberia pues su amigo Jacob ya le había informado su deseo de ser su alumno para convertirse en caballero, pero sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en cierta chica rubia que trabaja en el orfanato donde vivió en su niñez, al salir de sus pensamiento ya había comprado el boleto pero no tenía como destino Siberia sino Japón. Al ver su error pensó que no era tan grave, después de todo ya tenía a su alumno solo tenía que ir a recogerlo para llevarlo al santuario, unos días en Japón acompañados por la chica de sus sueños no tenían nada de malo además tenía una semana para llegar al santuario. Así abordo el vuelo a Japón.

Al llegar a Japón se dirigió inmediatamente al orfanato a buscar a su _futura esposa_, esperen solo eran amigos, pero sabía que ella era la mujer para él, después de esos pensamientos llego al orfanato encontrando a Miho y a Seika, la admiradora numero uno de Seiya y la hermana del mencionado, respectivamente.

Hyoga: hola Miho, Seika ¿Se encontrara Erii?

Las jóvenes vieron que el caballero del cisne estaba nervioso y sonrojado, lo mismo le sucedía a su compañera de trabajo cuando hablaban del caballero rubio, así que decidieron jugarle una broma para ver cómo reaccionaba el caballero.

Miho: si, si esta pero va a salir con un joven que conoció hace unos días

Seika: y que joven, bien parecido, caballeroso, todo un sueño

Hyago: ¡QUE!

Hyoga estaba sumamente furiosos y era visible no iba a dejar que ningún extraño se llevara y arrebatara el amor de la única joven que amaba, empezó a apretar sus puños hasta el punto que empezaron a sangrar por la fuerza ejercida. Las jóvenes al ver como se encontraba el caballero se empezaron a reír confundiendo al heredero de Camus.

Hyoga: ? ¿De qué se ríen?

Miho y Seika: de lo celoso que eres jajajaja

Hyoga ¿Yo celoso? ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

Miho y Seika: como digas jajajaja

Cuando Hyoga iba a responder, vio a la mujer de sus sueños acompañada de un niño que traía una bicicleta. Erii al ver a SU caballero no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse.

Miho: veo que ya te vas

Erii: si ya es hora. Hola Hyoga

Hyoga: ho…hola Erii

Seika: oye Erii por que no le pides a Hyoga que te acompañe a dejar al pequeño Dan

El niño no era huérfano pero asistía al orfanato dado que sus padres trabajaban y no había quien cuidara de él, por ser hijo único

Erii: no quisiera molestarlo

Hyoga: no es ninguna molestia, además viene a Japón solamente para hablar contigo.

Erii no sabía qué hacer, confesarle sus sentimientos, besarlo, llorar, desmayarse de la felicidad, su cabeza era un caos. Hyoga al ver que Erii no reaccionaba tomo su mano para que empezaran a caminar, Erii al sentir la mano de Hyoga con la suya reacciono y apretó la mano de su acompañante, iniciando la caminata con su amado. El camino fue corto pero durante este ninguno dijo alguna palabra, pero seguían tomados de la mano. Al dejar al pequeño Dan en su casa, la pareja regreso rumbo al orfanato pero antes de llegar Hyoga llevo a Erii a un parque cercano que vio cuando iba a la casa del niño llamado Dan Al entrar al parque vieron que los columpios estaban desocupados así que se dirigieron hacia ellos, una vez sentados en los columpios el silencio entre ambos seguía igual así que Erii fue la que lo rompió

Erii: ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo Hyoga?

Hyoga: ¡ahh!

Erii: dijiste que habías venido a Japón solamente para hablar conmigo

Hyoga: así, cuando llegue no estaba seguro de decirte esto pero después de la broma que me jugaron Miho y Seika no me arriesgare

Erii estaba intrigada que broma le habría hecho sus amigas a su amado Hyoga

Erii: ¿Qué, que te hicieron?

Hyoga: solo darme cuenta de algo muy importante, cuando llegue al orfanato pregunte por ti pero me dijeron que estabas a punto de salir con un joven yo al escuchar esto me llene de celos.

Erii al escuchar eso estaba feliz, Hyoga aquel caballero que veía como un sueño tenia celos de un niño de ocho años y solo por ella, debía estar soñando, así que decidió pregúntale el motivo de sus celos

Erii: ¿y porque tenía celos?

Hyoga: porque te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa

Erii estaba sorprendida, _esto debe ser un sueño_ pensaba, pero no un instante después Hyoga estaba arrodillado frente a ella sosteniendo una cajita negra que en su interior tenía un pequeño anillo con un diamante, el anillo no era ostentoso pero era hermoso, entonces escucho esas palabra que añoraba desde hace mucho

Hyoga: ¿Erii quieres ser mi esposa?

Erii al escuchar esa frase se lanzo hacia Hyoga abrazándolo y diciéndole _**si, si quiero ser tu esposa por toda la vida**_ sellando la escena con un beso que ambos deseaban

Fin Flashback

Hyoga: y así le pedí que se casara conmigo

Seiya: vaya amigo te felicito y espero que sean felices los dos

Hyoga: gracias Seiya pero ahora hay que empezar a entrenar a nuestros alumnos.

Fin Capitulo 4

Que les pareció, sean honestos dejen sus puntos de vista.

Bueno nos vemos y les deseos un excelente día.

Actualización: viernes o sábado


	5. La Búsqueda Del Alumno

**Bien de vuelta por este lugar, veo que cada vez más hay más amigos que comentan y les agrada este fic, muchas gracias por tener un poco de tiempo para leer esta loca historia que se me ocurrió.**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: Los alumnos son:**

**Kiki: no tiene, pero en este capítulo obtendrá a su alumno**

**Kanon: un niño griego**

**Ikki: sigue desaparecido**

**Shun: es el niñero y futuro papá**

**Seiya: Naruto y Ranma**

**Hyoga: Jacob su amigo de Siberia**

**Coronadomontes: gracias por tu sugerencia amigo pero decidí que el villano será Hermes el dios del fuego y sus guerreros serán los vulcanos, aunque vulcano es el nombre romano de Hermes XD.**

ᴥ

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama y a Takahashi-Sensei.

CAPITULO 5: LA BUSQUEDA DEL ALUMNO

Como eran tiempos de paz fue a hablar con el patriarca para pedirle que lo dejara salir del santuario para buscar a su aprendiz y no se marcharía hasta que tuviera ese permiso, él tenía que encontrar a algún joven capaz de merecer todos los conocimientos que él anterior caballero de Aries de había dado a él.

Kiki: hola Shyru vengo a pedirte que me des permiso para buscar a mi alumno

Shyru: pero tienes permiso para no tener alumno por el momento ¿Por qué quieres salir a buscar?

Kiki: es cierto que tengo permiso, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo puede comenzar una guerra por eso quiero estar preparado por si eso llega a ocurrir

Shyru: está bien tienes razón, aunque son tiempos de paz uno nunca sabe. Puedes salir del santuario pero solo durante seis meses, si en ese tiempo no has encontrado a alguien a quien enseñar, no podrás salir del santuario durante un año

Kiki: está bien acepto tus términos. Hasta luego Shyru me marcho ahora mismo

Shyru: que tengas suerte

Al salir el joven caballero se dirigió a la casa de Aries donde empacaría lo necesario para iniciar su viaje, al terminar se tele trasporto a Japón pues nadie había buscado en ese país. Al llegar a Tokio se dirigió a las afueras de la ciudad para meditar y buscar telepáticamente algún prospecto de caballero, después de un par de horas había encontrado un posible prospecto. Se dirigió al joven dado que estaba cerca de donde se encontraba. Al llegar a donde se encontraba el posible alumno vio que era un joven de cabello alborotado y color rojizo, que estaba llorando en la entrada de un bosque, al ver esto Kiki se le acerco, Kiki al estar más cerca detecto un bajo nivel de energía, no era cosmos era otro tipo de energía mucho más débil y limitada. El joven al percatarse que había alguien a sus espaldas pensó que era algún ladrón que lo quería asaltar así que tomo una rama de árbol que estaba junto a él, cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar.

Joven: composición listo, reforzamiento listo

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras giro para golpear al extraño con la rama que tenía en sus manos pero esta había cambiado, ahora parecía ser de metal, al lanzar el golpe vio que el extraño ya no se encontraba ahí sino atrás de él, esto sorprendió al joven quien al perder la concentración la rama que sostenía volvió a su forma original, al ver este suceso Kiki quedo sorprendido el joven que estaba frente a él podía cambiar la composición de los objetos aunque solo por un instante.

Kiki: hola me llamo Kiki y soy un caballero de Atena

Joven: ahh

El joven no comprendía pero recordó que su padrastro una vez le conto que en el mundo había distintos tipos de guerreros con diferentes energías, los más poderosos eran los caballeros de Atena ya que su energía era ilimitada y tenían un poder destructivo enorme, además de correr a la velocidad de la luz. Después estaban los combatientes de estilo libre ellos dependían de sus emociones, pero tenias gran ventaja en el combate mano a mano, le seguían los magos como él (el padrastro) y los ninjas. Los magos como los ninjas tenían energías limitadas, no podían forzar su energía más allá de su límite sino perderían la vida, la energía de los ninjas son llamada chacra y la de los magos prana. Los ninjas podían convocar criaturas, hacer técnicas increíbles, luchar mano a mano o con armas y hacer ilusiones, por su parte los magos podían convocar héroes antiguos para que luchara por ellos, ya que los magos no saben usar armas ni pelear mano a mano, pero pueden controlar el tiempo, hacer campos de energía detectable solo por otros magos o caballeros que tenían un poder superior, reparar cientos de objetos y duplicarlos también con la calidad del original, pero eso solo lo podían hacer magos que habían dedicado toda su vida a la magia, los aprendices también podían realizar esos hechizos pero no con la calidad necesaria. Al terminar de recordar esa plática decidió confiar en el extraño ya que los caballeros de Atena defendían al mundo de cualquier amenaza.

Joven: hola mi nombre es Shirou Emiya, mucho gusto

Kiki: el gusto es mío, dime Shirou que tipo de energía utilizaste para cambiar la composición de la rama

Shirou: esa energía se llama prana y es utilizada por los magos

Kiki: ya veo, entonces eres mago o aprendiz de uno

Shirou: no, mi padrastro no estaba de acuerdo en que aprendiera magia, después de tanto rogar esto fue lo único que me pudo enseñar antes de su muerte

Kiki: lo siento mucho no era mi intención recordarte tu perdida, pero dime ¿Por qué estabas llorando aquí en el bosque? Tu madre se preocupara

Shirou: no tengo mamá, ella murió en un gran incendio hace cinco años junto a mi padre y el resto de mi familia y amigos

Shirou al recordar ese momento empezó a llorar otra vez haciendo que Kiki se sintiera culpable, pero no era su intención no sabía la historia del joven

Kiki: lo siento no fue mi intención recordarte tu pasado

Shirou: descuida, ahora solo tengo a mi tutora la señorita Fujimura, su abuelo y ella eran amigos de mi padrastro

Al tranquilizarse Kiki le conto de su viaje y la misión que tenia para encontrar a su alumno, alguien capaz de merecer los conocimientos de su maestro.

Kiki: ¿Shirou quieres ser mi alumno? Con la habilidad mágica que posees y con mis conocimientos podremos mejorar nuestras técnicas para reparar cualquier objeto (armaduras)

Shirou: mmm… ¡si! si quiero ser su alumno maestro. Pero primero tiene que pedir permiso con mi tutora la señorita Fujimura

Kiki: esta bien, vamos

Kiki junto a su nuevo alumno se dirigieron a la casa de la familia Emiya donde se encontraba Taiga Fujimura. Al llegar a la residencia Emiya, Shirou fue regañado por Taiga por salir de la casa sin decir a donde de dirigía ya que había salido después del desayuno (es igual que en el anime, taiga siempre va a desayunar, comer, cenar con Shirou). Al terminar de regañar a Shirou, taiga se da cuenta que no venia solo, sino que venía acompañado por un raro joven con marcas en la frente, cabello castaño alborotado y con una extraña caja metálica en su espalda. Al terminar de analizar al joven que acompaña a Shirou, decide hablar.

Taiga: ¿Shirou quien este raro joven?

Shirou: es el mi nuevo maestro en defensa personal y su nombre es Kiki (durante su camino a la residencia Emiya, Kiki pregunto a Shirou que si su tutora conocía acerca de los caballeros como él, a lo que él dijo que no sabía, es por eso que decidieron decir que sería maestro de defensa personal)

Al escuchar esa declaración taiga enfureció, pues ella era la mejor; quinto dan en kendo y el joven que estaba al lado de Shirou parecía muy débil. Ella era la única que podría enseñarle defensa personal aunque no quisiera, así que decidió retar al joven castaño a un duelo para decidir quién sería el maestro de Shirou.

Taiga: ¿con que tu maestro en defensa personal eh? Parece muy débil y sin ninguna habilidad. Oye Shirou porque no me pides a mí que sea tu maestra en defensa personal, en vez de pedírselo al primer tonto que encuentras en la calle.

Shirou: fuji-nee, Kiki es muy hábil y fuerte y no es ningún tonto

Kiki estaba observando la escena y decidió que era tiempo de hablar para convencer a la joven que estaba enfrente de ellos, para que dejara ir a Shirou con él para su entrenamiento.

Kiki: disculpe que tal si tenemos un pequeño enfrentamiento para ver quién es mejor para enseñar a Shirou defensa personal

Taiga: era lo que estaba pensando en este momento, así Shirou sabrá quién es Taiga Fujimura y me pedirá ser su maestra

A Shirou, a Kiki y al retrato del difunto Kiritsugu Emiya les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, al escuchar a Taiga. Se dirigieron al dojo de la casa, donde Kiki y taiga se colocaron, uno enfrente del otro y Shirou a un costado del dojo. Al empezar el duelo taiga intento dar un golpe con su espada de kendo a Kiki, pero este la esquivo fácilmente, haciendo que taiga se enfureciera más y más lanzando más ataques con su espada y Kiki simplemente los esquivaba sin problemas, después de hacer enojar a taiga, Kiki decide que es hora de acabar con el encuentro, concentrando un poco de poder telequinetico forma una técnica aprendida por los caballeros de Aries.

Kiki: muro de cristal

Taiga lanza otro golpe con su espada pero esta vez Kiki se queda quieto para recibir el golpe, haciendo que taiga crea que tiene la victoria, pero antes de dar en Kiki, la espada es detenida como si hubiera un muro entre ella y Kiki. Y su espada es rebotada con la misma fuerza aplicada, haciendo que taiga reciba el impacto y quedando inconsciente por lo cansada que estaba. Shirou estaba sorprendido, ahora comprendía que era verdad lo que había dicho su padre adoptivo sobre los caballeros de Atena y estaba decidió a ser alumno de Kiki para aprender la técnica que acababa de realizar. Kiki por su parte estaba preocupado por la inconsciente taiga, así que la cargo estilo nupcial y junto a Shirou la llevaron a una habitación en lo que recobraba la conciencia. Al dejar a taiga en la habitación, alumno y maestro se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar la cena. Al terminar de preparar la cena, Shirou fue a la habitación en donde se encontraba Taiga, quien seguía inconsciente pero en realidad estaba dormida y comiéndose la almohada. A Shirou le salió otra gota de sudor en la nuca y decidió despertarla.

Shirou: arriba tigre

Al terminar de decir esa frase, una furiosa taiga se levanto como resorte del futon donde descansaba.

Taiga: Shirou no me llames así. Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo.

Shirou: lo siento fuji-nee, pero te venía a decir que ya esta lista la cen…

Shirou no termino de hablar porque taiga ya había salió de la habitación con rumbo al comedor, negó con la cabeza y él también se dirigió al comedor. Al llegar noto que taiga estaba comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y Kiki la veía asombrado. Shirou se acomodo en la mesa y comenzó a comer tranquilamente lo mismo que Kiki. Al terminar de cenar, Kiki le comento acerca del entrenamiento de Shirou a taiga, esta no se tomo muy bien la noticia (ya no tendría quien le dé de desayunar, comer, y cenar)

Taiga: me niego a que Shirou sea entrenado por ti

Shirou: pero...pero fuji-nee, yo quiero ser alumno de Kiki para ser un caballero de Atena, ya que no soy tan hábil para convertirme en mago

Shirou se dio cuenta que había dicho que el entrenamiento seria para convertirlo en caballero y no para aprender defensa personal.

Taiga: di...dijis…dijiste caballero…de Ate…Atena

Kiki: si, el tiene potencial para convertirse en caballero. Pero dime ¿Qué conoces acerca de nosotros los caballeros de Atena?

Taiga: no se mucho, solo escuche una leyenda por parte de mi abuelo, que decía que los caballeros de Atena siempre defendían al mundo de las fuerzas del mal y que eran los guerreros más poderosos de todo el mundo. Incluso Kiritsugu me conto algunas historias, sobre que habían luchado contra dioses. Y ahora recuerdo que hace unos años en Tokio se realizo el torneo galáctico, donde participaron diez jóvenes que se decían llamar caballeros de bronce, cada uno con una armadura diferente.

Kiki: así es, nosotros defendemos bajo las órdenes de la reencarnación de la diosa Atena al mundo de cualquier fuerza demoniaca o divina. Y si hace unos años se realizo el torneo galáctico, que fue organizado por la reencarnación de la diosa Atena en esta época, aunque en ese tiempo todavía no sabíamos que ella era la reencarnación de nuestra diosa. En él participaron los caballeros de bronce de: pegaso, dragón, cisne, andrómeda, unicornio, osa mayor, lobo, hidra, y león menor. Pero el decimo caballero que era el caballero de fénix fue controlado por el falso patriarca, atacándonos y robando la armadura dorada de sagitario. Pero logramos recuperar la armadura dorada y derrotar al falso patriarca….

Kiki siguió contando acerca de las peleas en: Asgard, contra Poseidón, Eris, Apolo, Abel (aunque es el mismo que apolo pero tuvo dos peliculas y dos apariencias distintas), Lucifer y Hades con sus espectros. Taiga y Shirou estaban impresionados por lo dicho por Kiki.

Shirou: maestro, porque buscan aprendices en este momento, acaso se acerca otra lucha.

Taiga: si explícate

Kiki: en estos momentos no hemos detectado ninguna amenaza, pero no podemos confiarnos, una nueva lucha puede empezar de un momento a otro, es por eso que el nuevo patriarca y la diosa Atena nos encomendaron encontrar jóvenes a quienes podamos entrenar para que se conviertan en caballeros, ya sea de bronce, plata u oro.

Taiga: entiendo. Está bien Shirou puede ir a entrenar contigo Kiki, pero tiene que visitarme mínimo cada año para saber que está bien

Kiki: lo siento pero durante el entrenamiento ningún aspirante a caballero puede salir del santuario y si intenta hacerlo, el castigo es la muerte. Pero no te preocupes, Shirou se comunicara contigo por llamadas telefónicas (sería bueno escribir que se comunicarían a través de las redes sociales, pero en el santuario toda vía no hay tanta tecnología)

Taiga: está bien, Shirou cuídate mucho y procura obedecer a Kiki para convertirte en un caballero y puedas defender a todo el mundo, y así realizar tu sueño que escribiste en tu informe escolar hace años (recuerden que Shirou siempre quiere defender al prójimo, que mejor que siendo caballero)

Shirou estaba feliz, podría cumplir su sueño de ser un defensor de la justicia y eso lo lograría convirtiéndose en caballero de Atena. Al terminar de discutir sobre el entrenamiento y otros asuntos, todos se dirigieron a dormir a las habitaciones de la casa, taiga se quedo porque ya era un poco tarde y no quería caminar sola y en una noche muy fría. A la mañana siguiente, Shirou despertó temprano como siempre para empezar a preparar el desayuno pero se sorprendió al ver a Kiki preparar el mismo. Kiki había despertado hace hora y media, primero entreno durante una hora y al finalizar empezó a preparar el desayuno como pago a Shirou por darle un lugar donde dormir y comer. Ya habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando noto que alguien mas estaba en la cocina con él, volteo y vio a su nuevo alumno colocándose un mandil para empezar a ayudarlo con el desayuno. Media hora después el desayuno ya estaba listo solo tenían que ir a despertar a taiga, quien aún seguía dormida, Kiki se ofreció ir a despertarla y se encamino a la habitación de ella. Al llegar toco a la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar pero fue el mismo resultado, entonces decidió abrir la puerta para ver a una taiga con muy poca ropa, algo reveladora. Instintivamente Kiki empezó a acercarse cuidadosamente a taiga y al estar cerca de su rostro le dio un pequeño roce con sus labios, ella al sentir la sensación extraña en sus labios despertó para ver al nuevo maestro de Shirou y caballero dorado de Aries dándole un pequeño beso, sin saber porque ella correspondió el beso profundizándolo más. Kiki se dio cuenta que taiga estaba despierta y además estaba devolviendo el beso haciéndolo más apasionado, él la sujeto de la cintura mientras ella del cuello, así duraron unos segundos hasta que se les acabo el aire en los pulmones. Al separarse ambos estaban sumamente rojos y sus miradas se dirigirán al suelo.

Kiki: perdóname taiga, yo solo venía a decirte que el desayuno ya está listo

Si fuera Shirou el que dijo aquello, taiga ya se encontraría en el comedor pero esta vez no, aun estaba en la habitación mirando al suelo y con su rostro sonrojado.

Taiga: no hay nada que perdonar, sabes este fue mi primer beso y fue increíble (ambos tienes 17 años, mientras los demás caballeros 20)

Kiki: sabes también fue mi primer beso

Al acabar de declarar eso, taiga se lanzo a los labios de Kiki y él no opuso resistencia, es mas la espero gustoso y correspondió el beso dado por Taiga. Así pasaron unos minutos entre besos y caricias hasta que se acordaron que el desayuno estaba listo y se dirigieron al comedor. Al llegar se sentaron uno al lado de otro y empezaron a comer calmadamente, esto impresiono a Shirou, ya que siempre era taiga la que arrasaba con todo en la mesa, pero ahora ella comía calmadamente y estaba al lado de su maestro. A esto último no le dio importancia y siguió comiendo. Al terminar Kiki y taiga fueron los que recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos, esto impresiono mas a Shirou, algo había pasado entre su tutora y su maestro, pero no sabía que podría ser. Al entrar a la cocina donde se encontraban los nombrados, vio que estos estaban besándose, con esto comprendió la nueva actitud de taiga. Ella y su maestro eran novios o algo parecido, pero decidió interrumpir.

Shirou: ejem…disculpe maestro

Al verse descubiertos se separaron y dirigieron su mirada al joven que acababa de hablar.

Kiki: en que puedo ayudarte Shirou

Shirou: eh…quería saber ¿a qué hora partiríamos rumbo a Grecia para iniciar el entrenamiento?

Kiki: después de terminar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo podremos irnos, pero no iremos nosotros dos, taiga nos acompañara y es por eso que primero pediremos permiso a su abuelo para dejarla ir

Shirou: entiendo

Al terminar de lavar los platos los tres salieron de la casa Emiya con dirección de la residencia Fujimura. Al llegar Kiki empezó con su relato, impresionando al abuelo de taiga, pero lo que le impresiono más fue saber los motivos para visitarlo. Kiki le pidió permiso para poder llevar a su nieta con él y Shirou, para observar que el pequeño Emiya se encontraba bien durante el entrenamiento. Al final el hombre termino aceptando y los tres salieron de la casa Fujimura, al salir Kiki tele transporto a los tres con destino al santuario. Al llegar los acompañantes del caballero estaba impresionados por la técnica que acababa de utilizar el guardia de Aries, pero al concentrarse en el exterior quedaron impresionados por el lugar y mas por el gran edificio que estaba a sus espaldas (la sala del patriarca) y por los doce edificios que descendían por la montaña conectados por unas largas escaleras entre cada uno de ellos.

Kiki: bienvenidos al santuario, su nuevo hogar durante el entrenamiento de Shirou

Shirou y Taiga: WOW

Al salir de su impresión los tres se adentraron a la sala del patriarca para que este conociera al alumno del caballero de Aries.

Fin capitulo 5.

Bien me tarde un poco pero fue por trabajo, pero ahora que tengo algo de tiempo vuelvo a la carga con este y mis otros fics. Que les pareció el capitulo.


	6. La Alumna de Shaina

**-Reviews-**

**Gajeel redfox crossover fan: Taiga y**** Shirou**** son de **_**fate/ stay night**_

**Coronadomontes: gracias por el comen, todavía lo estoy considerando pero yo creo que antes de empezar dicha guerra iniciara la pelea contra Hermes y esto no dejara ver la quinta guerra por el santo grial. Y con respecto a Ilia la encontrara durante la pelea contra Hermes.**

**Metalic-dragon-angel: gracias por comentar y si los entrenamientos serán interesantes. Saludos.**

**ᴥ**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya, Fate/ Stay Night y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama, Takahashi-Sensei y a Type-Moon.

CAPITULO 6: LA ALUMNA DE SHAINA

Al entrar a la sala del patriarca, este quedo impresionado al ver de regreso al caballero de Aries tan pronto en el santuario y no solo con un joven que parecía prometedor, sino que venía tomado de la mano y muy junto de una joven de cabello color avellana, del mismo color que sus ojos. Era muy hermosa y parecía de la edad del joven caballero. Al saludar respetuosamente al patriarca Kiki empezó a presentarlos ante él a sus acompañantes.

Kiki: buenas tardes patriarca, eh vuelto con mi nuevo alumno; Shirou Emiya y con su tutora y mi novia taiga Fujimura

Shyru, así como Shirou estaban impresionados por la declaración de Kiki, mientras taiga sonreía de oreja a oreja y apretaba más el agarre que tenia con el lemuriano. Durante su visita al abuelo de taiga, Kiki le pidió su permiso para ser el novio de su nieta a lo cual el hombre mayor acepto. De nuevo al santuario, Shyru había felicitado a la joven pareja lo mismo que Shirou y les habían deseado lo mejor. Al terminar las felicitaciones el guardián de Aries y sus acompañantes salieron con destino a la primera casa.

Mientras tanto en una zona volcánica en medio del pacifico un volcán hacia erupción, cosa normal en ese lugar, pero entre la lava emergiendo se podía observar una construcción antigua de estilo griego o romano algo deteriorado pero al ser tocado por un rayo, dicha construcción empezó a brillar haciendo que la lava a su alrededor se apartara y todos los restos de lava desaparecieran mientras un aura tan roja como la lava empezaba a rodear dicho lugar y una fuerte risa salía del interior del templo.

**Voz: jajajaja pronto mis guerreros y yo renaceremos. Y al fin destruiremos todo el mundo para hacerlo mi reino volcánico jajajaja y esta vez Atena no me detendrá jajajaja**

La voz y la risa se dejaron de escuchar así como el aura dejo de rodear al templo, pero ahora la lava ya no consumió dicho templo y parecía rodearlo como si fuera una isla en medio del mar, un mar de lava.

De regreso en el santuario Seiya entrenaba a sus jóvenes alumno enseñándoles su técnica favorita, _los meteoros de pegaso. _El primero en dominar dicha técnica fue Naruto al tener más tiempo entrenando con Seiya, pero una semana después Ranma logro dominar la técnica, no tan fuerte como la de Naruto pero era aceptable. Seiya al ver a sus alumnos lanzar los meteoros recordó cuando el también era aprendiz y tenía el mismo poder que sus ahora estudiantes, al terminar de lanzar su decima ronda de meteoros Seiya decidió que era suficiente entrenamiento por ese día, así que informo a sus alumno que pararan de entrenar y se dirigieran a donde él se encontraba. Una vez reunidos Seiya saco algo de comida y se las ofreció a sus alumno que gustosos la aceptaron, una vez que terminaron de comer se sentaron alrededor de un árbol y empezaron a platicar de cosas ajenas al entrenamiento.

Seiya: dime Naruto ¿extrañas a tu amiga o extrañas a Hiruzen?

Naruto: extraño a los dos, pero definitivamente extraño más a Hinata. Sus constantes sonrojos y su tartamudeo cuando estamos juntos hacen que se vea linda, además es muy bonita

Seiya: ¿te gusta?

Naruto: eh?! Bu…bueno…si. Si me gusta

Seiya: ah el amor, ha entrado en el santuario y todo el mundo es más feliz jajajaja. Y qué hay de ti Ranma ¿extrañas a alguien?

Ranma: si extraño a mi mami, hace un año que no la veo porque salí a entrenar por el mundo con mi padre

Seiya: ah ya veo, pero no te pongas triste cuando termine su entrenamiento podrán salir de aquí y volverán a ver a quienes extrañan. Pero dime ¿no tienes a alguien especial como Naruto?

Ranma: la verdad no maestro. Pero hace unos meses mi padre me hablo de un compromiso que hizo con su amigo, donde me comprometió a un matrimonio con la hija de su amigo (recuerden que este compromiso se realizo en los días de entrenamiento de Soun y Genma. Por lo cual Ranma piensa que Soun solo tiene una hija)

Seiya: y dime como es ¿es bonita, amable, cariñosa?

Ranma: la verdad no sé, ni siquiera la conozco. El compromiso lo realizaron antes de que mi padre conociera a mi mami según me conto

Seiya: ¿y tu papa estaba seguro de que su amigo tuvo al menos una hija?

Ranma: no lo sé, nunca se comunico con él

Seiya y Naruto tenían una gota de sudor en sus nunca ante lo dicho por el alumno menor.

Ranma: lo único que conozco es que su amigo se llama Soun tendo y vive en el barrio de Nerima

Naruto: ¿y qué harás cuando terminemos el entrenamiento? ¿Harás oficial ese compromiso?

Ranma: no lo sé. Iré a visitar a la familia tendo y luego veré que hago, claro después de visitar a mi mami

Naruto: por cierto maestro ¿usted no tiene a alguien especial como los otros caballeros?

Seiya: eh?! Bue…bueno…yo…yo…no. No tengo a nadie especial jajajaja

Ranma: no sabe mentir maestro, así que ¿por favor ya díganos quién es?

Seiya: les he dicho que no hay nadie y mejor cambiemos de tema o los pondré a hacer otras treinta rondas de meteoros con mínimo dos mil golpes en un minuto (ellos solo dan doscientos golpes por minuto)

Los jóvenes aprendices ante esa amenaza dejaron ese tema y siguieron hablando de otros asuntos por algunas horas. Mientras Seiya pensaba en ese alguien especial para él.

Seiya: ¿_Shaina donde estas?_

En Tokio específicamente en el barrio de Nerima una bella mujer de cabello verde y cuerpo escultural caminaba por dicho lugar, había conseguido permiso para salir del santuario y tener unas vacaciones. El lugar era agradable y está libre del ruino de peleas entre jóvenes, que era lo que siempre oía en el santuario en Grecia. Camino por varios minutos tal vez horas y encontró un dojo de artes marciales, el único de esa zona, sin pensarlo entro para ver que tan fuerte era el dueño de dicho dojo y así no perder la costumbre de tener un combate al día como mínimo. Aunque estaba de vacaciones no quería perder esa costumbre que tenía desde que inicio su entrenamiento en el santuario. Llamo a la puerta y esta fue abierta por una niña de cabello azulado y ojos color avellana, tendría unos seis años pero parecía que ya empezaba a entrenar en artes marciales al traer un gi blanco de entrenamiento. La pequeña al ver a la joven empezó a hablar.

Niña: buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

Shaina: buena tarde linda, vengo a desafiar al líder de este dojo a un combate

Niña: ¿quiere desafiar a mi papi a un combate?

Shaina: si pequeña, si tu papi es el líder entonces lo quiero desafiar

Niña: está bien. Permítame un momento, mientras puede entrar al dojo mientras llamo a mi papi

Shaina: gracias pequeña

Y la pequeña niña se adentro al interior de la casa para llamar a su padre y decirle que alguien lo esperaba en el dojo para retarlo a un duelo. Unos minutos después un hombre alto de pelo largo y color negro con bigote y con un gi café, entro tomado de la mano de la pequeña niña y atrás de esta entraban otras dos niñas un poco mayores que la peli azulada. La más grande tenía el pelo largo y era castaña, lo mismo que su otra hermana pero esta tenía el pelo por arriba de los hombros. Cuando los habitantes de la casa vieron a la joven peli verde la saludaron respetuosamente y las niñas se colocaron a un costado del dojo, mientras el hombre se colocaba en el centro y llamaba a la joven a colocarse enfrente de él.

Hombre: mi pequeña Akane dijo que usted venia a retar al dojo tendo ¿eso es cierto?

Shaina: si, así es

Hombre: está bien, empecemos de una vez

Ambos se colocaron enfrente del otro y se pusieron en pose para iniciar la pelea. Inmediatamente la joven salió a dar el primer golpe, sorprendiendo al líder del dojo quien no pudo detener el golpe directo a su estomago, para después recibir otro en el rostro y luego ser derribado por una patada baja. Las niñas estaban impresionadas, esa joven era rápida y fuerte, derroto a su padre en menos de un minuto y parecía que no era todo su poder. Pero todo la impresión quedo de lado cuando el hombre del gi café se levanto y se lanzo contra la joven, pero esta desvió todos sus golpes y le conecto otro golpe al rostro dejándolo inconsciente. La joven se sacudió su ropa empezó a hablar.

Shaina: si este es el líder del dojo, todos sus alumnos serán una basura

La niña más joven estaba enojada por lo que dijo la peli verde, aunque pensándolo mejor vio que comparado con ella su padre pareció un simple aficionado peleando contra un campeón mundial, pero no le importo este dato y encaro a la joven.

Akane: sabes yo no soy tan débil y te lo demostrare

Sus hermanas, su padre ya recuperado y la propia ojiverde vio a la pequeña lanzarse contra la retadora pero, ni siquiera estuvo cerca de darle un golpe cuando ella la atrapo en el aire y la empujo al suelo, no quería hacerle daño pero por la fuerza que llevaba esa patada que le lanzo fue suficiente para caer desmayada, Shaina estaba impresionada la niña más pequeña tenía talento y con un buen maestro (**maestra**) podría llegar a ser una de las amazonas más fuertes del santuario. Al meditar un poco sobre esto decidió proponer algo para que dejaran que ella se llevara a la menor a Grecia donde pudiera entrenar y sacar todo su potencial.

Shaina: disculpe señor…eh…

Hombre: Soun Tendo señorita para servirle

Shaina: mucho gusto señor tendo, disculpe pero quisiera proponerle algo

Soun: si, la escucho

Shaina: quisiera saber si podría dejar que me lleve a su hija a entrenar conmigo, ella tiene el potencial para ser una guerrera muy fuerte ¿Qué me dice?

Soun: mmm no lo sé, es cierto que usted es muy fuerte y hábil, y quisiera que mi pequeña Akane sea igual que usted pero me temo que no puedo dejarla ir con usted

Shaina: ¿Por qué?

Soun: cuando yo estaba entrenando en mi juventud, entrene al lado de un joven que era igual de hábil que yo (simples aficionados) y desde ese entonces nos hicimos amigos. Al finalizar nuestro entrenamiento nos separamos pero hicimos una promesa, la cual era que en el futuro nuestras escuelas se unirían con el matrimonio de nuestros hijos, pero como ve junto a mi difunta esposa tuvimos tres hermosa niñas. Y por una carta que recibí de mi amigo hace algún tiempo, el me comunico que él había tenido un hijo varón y que lo entrenaría para hacerlo el mejor peleador de estilo libre y así ser digno de alguna de mi hijas. Cuando les comente a mis hijas acerca del entrenamiento en estilo libre, solo Akane estuvo dispuesta a aprender y por eso la he entrenado desde hace un año, quiero que cuando mi amigo venga a formalizar el compromiso quiero que elija a Akane, porque ella será una esposa digna de un gran guerrero _snif snif_

Al terminar de relatar su historia vio que nadie le prestaba atención, sus hijas estaban jugando a las muñecas junto a la peli verde, esto hizo enojar a Soun que dijo.

Soun: **PONGANME ATENCION**

Todas las mujeres presentes gritaron de terror al ver la cabeza demoniaca de Soun y Shaina comenzó a hablar.

Shaina: yo si preste atención a su tonta historia

Soun: no es una tonta historia. Espero que mi buen amigo Genma convierta a Ranma en el mejor peleador del mundo

Shaina: ¿Ranma? De casualidad se refiere a Ranma Saotome

Soun: si así es, ¿usted conoce a mi amigo y a su hijo?

Shaina: no conozco a su amigo, pero si conozco a Ranma. Él entrena donde yo quiero entrenar a su hija

Al escuchar esto Soun empezó a llorar como en el anime.

Soun: _snif_ si es así quiero que lleve a entrenar a Akane junto a Ranma, al parecer el destino quiere que se unan las escuelas de estilo libre _snif snif_

Shaina: entonces acepta mi propuesta de entrenar a Akane

Soun: _snif_ si señorita, puede llevársela ahora mismo si quiere, con tal que conozca a su futuro marido _snif snif_

Shaina así como las hijas de Soun tenían una GRAN gota de sudor en sus nucas ante lo dicho por el hombre del gi café, pero Akane también estaba furiosa por lo mismo. Al final volvió a habla Shaina.

Shaina: yo no me llevare a Akane a entrenar si ella no quiere, así que ¿Akane quieres ir a entrenar conmigo y de paso conocer a Ranma?

Akane: si, si quiero entrenar con usted maestra, pero no quiero conocer a ese tal Ranma

Soun al escuchar a su hija volvió a llorar, mientras las niñas junto a Shaina se adentraron a la casa para preparar la cena, debido que ya había oscurecido. Al terminar de preparar la cena Shaina se despidió de los habitantes del dojo tendo, diciendo que todavía tenía que encontrar un lugar donde quedarse para pasar la noche, pero Soun le dijo que se podía quedar con ellos y así Akane podría conocer más a su nueva maestra. Shaina acepto y junto a la familia tendo cenaron tranquilamente para después cada quien dirigirse a descansar no sin antes mostrarle a Shaina la habitación que ocuparía durante esa noche, ya que al día siguiente partiría con Akane rumbo a Grecia para iniciar su entrenamiento.

A la mañana siguiente todo era tranquilidad, Kasumi la hija mayor junto a su hermana Nabiki y Shaina preparaban el desayuno mientras Akane y Soun entrenaban en el dojo, al finalizar de preparar el desayuno llamaron a la pequeña y el único hombre de la casa. Desayunaron tranquilamente para después hacer la limpieza de toda la casa con ayuda de Shaina, alrededor de medio día ya habían terminado y era la hora de partir rumbo a Grecia. Las hermanas mayores despidieron a su hermanita mientras le pedían a Shaina que cuidara bien de ella, Soun por su parte lloraba como siempre, sacando otra gota de sudor a la mujer y a las niñas presentes. Al salir de la casa maestra y alumna se dirigieron al aeropuerto de Tokio para abordar el vuelo con destino a Grecia, el vuelo duro unas largas horas que parecían no tener fin para Akane, mientras Shaina sonreía al ver a su alumna estresada por el vuelo. Al llegar y salir del aeropuerto se dirigieron hacia las ruinas del Partenón, al llegar siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran montaña, subieron dicha montaña a través de un camino que no era tan fácil de encontrar, caminaron por la montaña hasta encontrar unas escalinatas y siguieron su camino. Al final del camino Akane pudo contemplar todo el santuario, desde el coliseo pasando por los grandes campos verdes hasta ver la montaña donde se podían observar las doce casas del zodiaco y en la cima de dicha montaña se observaba la cámara del patriarca. Akane estaba realmente impresionada, tanto que no noto cuando un joven de cabello negro y peinado en una coleta trenzada la derivo sin querer, solo porque quería esquivar un golpe mortal de su maestro, que estaba sumamente enojado. El furioso castaño al ver junto a los jóvenes a la peli verde se sonrojo y su ira desapareció.

Seiya: ho…ho...hola sha…Shaina

Shaina se empezó a reír al ver en ese estado al castaño y sabia que solo tartamudeaba cuando estaba junto a ella y eso la hacía muy feliz. Mientras Ranma se levantaba y le ofrecía una disculpa a la niña que acababa de llegar junto a Shaina, le ofreció su mano para levantar a la niña y ella gustosa acepto. Shaina al ver eso empezó a reír más fuerte.

Shaina: ¿_si supieran quiénes son? Jajajaja _jajajaja

Fin capitulo 6

¿Qué tal? Dejen comentarios


	7. El Regreso Del Fénix

**-Reviews-**

**Gajeel Redfox crossover fan: yo tampoco tenía contemplado incluir a Akane en la historia, no aun, pero al escribir esto tomo forma y el capitulo anterior fue el resultado. Y si, si será RanmaxAkane, también será NaruHina. Nos leemos luego y gracias por tus comentarios.**

**Coronadomontes: gracias amigo tus comentarios siempre me ayudan a darme una idea de cómo quiero que sea la historia. Respecto a las amenazas aparte de los vulcanos (akatsuki, la guerra del santo grial, etc.) cada nuevo caballero partirá a su lugar de origen y ahí detendrá a estas amenazas cuando estos empiecen a actuar, posiblemente habrá uno o dos sobrevivientes y ellos trabajaran para los vulcanos como sus peones. Respecto a los vulcanos estoy analizando sus posibles armaduras, pero gracias por la sugerencia.**

ᴥ

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya, Fate/ Stay Night y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama, Takahashi-Sensei y a Type-Moon.

CAPITULO 7: EL REGRESO DEL FÉNIX

Shaina aun seguía riéndose ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes, menos la de los dos pequeños que aun se encontraban en el suelo, lentamente Ranma se levanto primero para después ofrecer su ayuda a la niña que había derribado.

Ranma: ¿te encuentras bien? No fue mi intensión derribarte, solo que no quería recibir el golpe asesino de mi maestro

Akane: si descuida me encuentro bien, pero para la otra fíjate antes de saltar por ahí como si no hubiera nadie a tu alrededor

Ranma: si, tienes razón. Por cierto me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome mucho gusto

Akane estaba impactada, el niño que se encontraba enfrente de ella era su prometido y tenía que admitir que era lindo y un poco caballeroso, pero no sabía si era así su actitud todo el tiempo, mientras Akane aclaraba sus pensamientos Shaina volvía a reír como loca.

Akane: el gusto es mío y mi nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo

Ranma parecía conocer el apellido de la linda niña frente a él, pero no lograba recordar nada. No le dio importancia a ese pequeño detalle y volvió a hablar con Akane.

Ranma: y dime ¿porque te encuentras en este lugar? Acaso también quieres estar bajo las órdenes de la diosa Atena y combatir al mal en su nombre

Akane: ¿diosa Atena? ¿Combatir al mal en su nombre? De que hablas yo vine aquí para ser entrenada por mi maestra Shaina, ella es muy fuerte y hábil en el combate mano a mano

Akane no entendía de que hablaba el hijo del amigo de su padre, y era cierto Shaina no le había contado nada acerca de convertirse en amazona para servir a la diosa Atena y pelear en su nombre. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Akane, Ranma procedió a explicarle todo acerca de los caballeros y las amazonas que estaban bajo las órdenes del patriarca y este obedecía las órdenes de Atena; la diosa del conocimiento y la guerra. Tardo cerca de veinte minutos relatar todo acerca de los caballeros, desde la mitología hasta la última guerra santa contra hades y sus espectros, todo lo conto como su maestro se lo había dicho. Decir que Akane estaba sorprendida era poco, ella estaba más que sorprendida ante la historia contada por su "_prometido"_, pero parecía tener sentido. Era verdad que su maestra era fuerte y hábil y al recordar como derroto a su padre le hizo confirmar sus ideas; ella quería ser igual o más fuerte que su maestra y eso solo lo lograría al entrenar en aquel santuario en medio de las montañas griegas. Al asimilar toda esa información, apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que indicaba que ella quería ser una amazona igual que su maestra y con la compañía de Ranma en aquel sitio podrían formalizar su compromiso al finalizar su entrenamiento. Al ver la sonrisa de Akane, Ranma volvió a hablar.

Ranma: oye Akane, si quieres podemos recorrer el santuario para que te adaptes más rápido a tu nuevo hogar

Estaba impactada, era verdad o era un sueño. Ranma la estaba invitando a pasear al lado de él, inmediatamente acepto y Ranma la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar. Sin saber porque pero se sintió a gusto al tener entre su mano la delicada y pequeña mano de Akane, mientras ella sonreía y aparecía un sonrojo en su lindo rostro. Caminaron durante unas horas hasta la puesta del sol, donde se sentaron debajo de un gran árbol para ver la puesta de sol con más calma, era raro pero ambos se sentían cómodos de estar juntos uno al lado de otro. Entonces lo recordó, la niña que estaba al lado de él era la hija del amigo de su padre y eso significaba que ella era su prometida, estaba sorprendido pero feliz.

Ranma: ¿oye tu padre es amigo de un tal Genma Saotome?

Akane: (_vaya que es lento)_ si mi padre es amigo del señor Saotome desde sus días de entrenamiento ¿Por qué?

Ranma: (_si ella conoce a mi padre, entonces ella sabe lo de nuestro compromiso) _¿y tú sabes algo sobre una promesa que ambos hicieron?

Akane: (_él sabe lo del compromiso. ¿Me aceptara como su prometida? ay dios porque vine_) oí algo sobre una promesa que hicieron ambos en su juventud pero no sé muy bien los detalles

Ranma: (quien diría que mi padre haría algo bueno por mí, comprometerme con Akane fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho) yo conozco algo sobre esa promesa y creo que fue la mejor promesa que pudieron haber hecho nuestros padres

Akane se sonrojo por lo que dijo Ranma y agacho la cabeza hacia abajo mirando al suelo, de repente sintió como tomaban sus manos y las apretaban con fuerza pero delicadamente, alzo la mirada y vio a Ranma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y este volvió a hablar.

Ranma: ¿sabes lo del compromiso verdad?

Akane: s…si

Ranma: ¿y tú qué opinas sobre ese compromiso?

Akane: al principio no estaba de acuerdo, ya que no conocía al hijo del amigo de mi padre. Pero al saber que tú eras ese chico y con lo bien que la hemos pasado esta tarde, yo quiero intentar para saber si podemos formalizar nuestro compromiso

Ranma: ¿estás segura?

Akane: si, yo quiero conocerte mejor para poder saber si podemos ser más que amigos

Ranma: yo también te quiero conocer mejor y no importa si el compromiso no funciona, nosotros seremos buenos amigos. Pero ahora ya es un poco tarde, mejor te llevo con Shaina si no se molestara conmigo y ya no nos dejara salir juntos

Ambos estaban contentos llegar al santuario resulto ser mejor, ya que ambos se conocerían en su estancia ahí y tal vez en un futuro podrían formalizar su relación como soñaban sus padres, bueno solo Soun soñaba con la unión de las escuelas ya que Genma seguía enojado con Ranma y aun mas con Seiya por llevarse a su hijo. Los dos niños se dirigieron a la casa donde habitaba Shaina para que Akane descansara, al llegar vieron como Shaina empezó a reír como en la tarde ya que ella pensaba que los niños no sabían nada acerca de su compromiso, pero que equivocada estaba. Al despedirse de Akane y de Shaina se dirigió a la casa de sagitario donde ya era esperado por Seiya, quien al verlo llegar le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por no decirle en donde estaba, Ranma con un chipote en la cabeza le conto todo lo que hizo durante la tarde, esto sorprendió a Seiya ya que no sabía que la alumna de Shaina era la prometida de su joven estudiante. Al terminar su plática Ranma y Seiya se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar ya que al día siguiente seguiría su duro entrenamiento.

En otra parte del mundo cerca de una isla volcánica se podía observar a un hombre joven de cabellos azules que miraba al mar, hace tiempo que no veía a su hermano ni a sus amigos, pero él era siempre así, un solitario que se iba sin decir adiós y volvía cuando quería, pero ahora todo era diferente durante los dos año que estuvo alejado de todos sus conocidos había cambiado y ya no era solitario ahora siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y tenía algo por lo cual luchar. Era hora de volver con su hermano y sus amigos, pero no volvería solo, no, volvería con su nueva familia, su bella esposa y antigua guardiana de hades; pandora y su pequeño hijo, de tez bronceada como Ikki pero con el pelo del mismo color que pandora y un poco largo como su padre, su nombre; Pierre. Ikki al sentir la presencia de su esposa y de su hijo atrás de él volteo y les dio una gran sonrisa a su hijo y a su esposa para después abrazarla y empezar a caminar.

Ahora en el templo en medio del gran volcán en el pacifico llegaba una persona y se adentraba al interior de dicho templo, para después salir un gran destello del interior del templo y la persona que había ingresado salía con una gran sonrisa y con un brazalete en su brazo derecho, en dicho brazalete aparecía la silueta de un tigre. El hombre era alto, de piel morena y cabello negro, su cuerpo estaba marcado por el entrenamiento y dejaba salir una sonrisa psicópata de su rostro. Él era Jin, el vulcano del tigre de fuego, el vulcano más despiadado de todo el ejercito de Hermes, no era el más fuerte pero tampoco era el más débil, era tan fuerte como un caballero de plata pero siempre se confiaba y nunca tomaba una pelea en serio, en el futuro eso sería su perdición pero por ahora él era feliz. De repente apareció otro hombre de tez blanca y de caballera rubia de ojos verdes y un poco más alto que Jin, él también llevaba un brazalete en su brazo derecho, pero este tenía grabado lo que parecía ser un tornado de fuego, él era Guillermo, el vulcano más poderoso y temido entre el ejército de Hermes, su ropaje de fuego era el de la flama, el ropaje mas fuerte entre los ropajes de fuego. Guillermo observo a Jin y también sonrió de forma malvada para después empezar a hablar.

Guillermo: veo que acéptate ser parte de nosotros los vulcanos, pero ahora hay que esperar a que lleguen los demás miembros de nuestro ejército para después realizar los planes de nuestro señor Hermes y conquistar el mundo jajajaja

Jin: que aburrido, pero tienes razón cuando estemos todos reunidos conquistaremos el mundo y seremos los gobernantes de todo jajajaja

Ambos vulcanos desaparecieron entre la lava mientras sus risas aun resonaban en el interior del volcán, los caballeros no lo sabían pero en un futuro empezaría otra gran guerra santa, ahora contra Hermes y sus vulcanos. De regreso en Grecia, todos los habitantes del santuario seguían con sus entrenamientos ya que no sabían cuando aparecería un nuevo enemigo y tenían que estar en las mejores condiciones para hacerle frente a esos nuevos enemigos y defender el mundo.

Así paso una semana en completa calma, hasta que aparecieron dos figuras en la entrada del santuario, al ser descubiertos fueron rodeados por un grupo de cinco caballeros de plata recién "graduados" que les cerraron el paso, ante esto la figura más alta se coloco delante de la otra y empezó a hablar.

Extraño: déjenos pasar o sino sentirán el poder de un verdadero caballero

Al escuchar esto los recién nombrados caballeros se empezaron a reír por lo que dijo el extraño que estaba delante de ellos. Al calmarse un poco el líder del grupo hablo.

Caballero de Plata: ¿quien eres para decir eso? Yo Pedro de lagarto de sacare de este lugar sagrado

El recién conocido caballero de lagarto se lanzo hacia el extraño pero este no se movió ni un centímetro, Pedro lanzo un golpe hacia el rostro del extraño pero este lo detuvo con un solo dedo, impresionando a todos los caballeros de plata, el caballero de cuervo al ver esto pregunto.

Damián de cuervo: ¿Quién eres? Solo un caballero dorado puede detener el golpe de un caballero de plata

Todos los plateados aceptaron con la cabeza y miraron fijamente al encapuchado

Extraño: eso no es verdad, hace tiempo unos caballeros de bronce pelearon contra los caballeros de plata y los derrotaron, para después combatir con los doce caballeros dorados e igual derrotarlos aunque con más dificultad pero fueron derrotados

Damián de cuervo: eso es cierto y esos caballeros son los actuales caballeros dorados y todos están aquí en el santuario

Extraño: no todos

Pedro de lagarto: tienes razón solo falta el caballero de le…

Todos los caballeros lo comprendieron, él extraño frente a ellos era el caballero de leo y antiguo caballero de fénix; Ikki el hermano mayor de Shun de virgo. Todos pidieron disculpan al recién descubierto caballero felino y lo dejaron seguir su camino acompañado por el otro encapuchado. Al ingresar al santuario, Ikki noto que no había cambiado nada seguía igual que siempre, se dirigió a la sala del patriarca no sin antes quitarse las capuchas que llevaban puestas, mostrando que el acompañante del caballero de leo era una mujer de cabellera negra y de tez blanca, además la bella mujer llevaba a un pequeño niño entre sus brazos. Al llegar a la sala del patriarca tocaron a la puerta para recibir un "adelante" del interior de la sala, al entrar Ikki observo al nuevo patriarca y se puso feliz, su amigo Shyru era el nuevo patriarca y este le devolvía la sonrisa, pero Shyru estaba impresionado ya que nunca había visto a Ikki sonreír o hacerlo como lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Pero todo fue interrumpido por el llanto de un bebe, cosa que impresiono aun mas a Shyru, volteo hacia donde se apreciaba una joven de cabellera larga y de color negro, inmediatamente la reconoció como pandora, la guardiana de hades. Pero quedo hecho piedra cuando vio a Ikki abrazar a pandora y tratar de calmar el llanto del bebe, que al ver a su padre dejo de llorar y se volvió a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al volver a la normalidad Shyru escucho todo lo que hizo Ikki durante el tiempo que se fue, como volvió a ver a pandora, como terminaron enamorándose para después casarse y esperar el nacimiento de su hijo. Shyru otra vez estaba sorprendido, Ikki ya no era aquel solitario de hace dos años, ahora era un padre de familia que vivía con una sonrisa y que protegería a su familia aunque le costara la vida. Al terminar de contar todos los sucesos que vivo Ikki durante los dos años que estuvo fuera se dirigió hacia la salida pero antes de tocar la puerta, esta fue abierta por su hermano menor que cargaba al hijo de Shyru. Shun al ver a Ikki corrió a abrazarlo y su hermano correspondió su abrazo, los dos hermanos empezaron a llorar (como en el capitulo donde Ikki renace para proteger a Shun del caballero de fuego que ataco la cabaña donde se encontraba Saori y el casco de sagitario) al separarse ambos seguían llorando y tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero Shun pudo ver que su hermano sujeto de la mano a una joven de cabellos negro y ella correspondía el agarre, Shun inmediatamente reconoció a la acompañante de su hermano e iba decirle algo cuando pudo ver que Ikki observaba al pequeño niño que cargaba entre sus brazos pandora, el pequeño se despertó y levanto los brazos como esperando que su padre lo abrazara y así lo hizo, al tenerlo en sus brazos Ikki presento a su hijo y a su esposa a su hermano que estaba en shock como hace una hora lo estaba Shyru.

Ikki: Shun este es mi hijo Pierre y ella es mi esposa pandora, aunque a ella ya la conocías

De manera robótica Shun saludo a pandora, esto le saco una pequeña risa a pandora y a Ikki pero fue breve. Al estar más calmado Shun, Ikki y su familia se dirigieron a la casa de leo para descansar después del largo viaje que habían tenido.

Fin capitulo 7

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen comentarios


	8. La Alumna del Fénix

**-Reviews-**

**Coronadomontes: aun no tengo contemplado aparecer a los caballeros de acero, pero si aparecen serán los originales**

ᴥ

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya, Fate/ Stay Night y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama, Takahashi-Sensei y a Type-Moon.

CAPITULO 8: LA ALUMNA DEL FÉNIX

La noticia de la llegada de Ikki y su familia llego a oídos de todos los habitantes del santuario, inmediatamente los amigos del antiguo fénix llegaron a la casa de leo donde se encontraba descansando la familia recién llegada. El primero en llegar fue Seiya acompañado por sus jóvenes alumnos, seguido por Kanon, Kiki y al final Hyoga, todos con sus alumnos y acompañantes (Kiki). Todos estaban sorprendidos por la nueva actitud de Ikki y por conocer la identidad de su esposa, pero lo que más les impresiono fue conocer al pequeño Pierre. Taiga inmediatamente empezó a platicar con pandora mientras ambas veían al pequeño volverse a dormir, se dirigieron a la habitación de Pierre para recostarlo en su camita y así platicar más a gusto cosas de chicas. Mientras los caballeros felicitaban a su amigo por su regreso, después Ikki empezó a contar todo lo que hizo mientras estuvo a fuera del santuario. De repente Ikki interrumpió su relato y pregunto algo que no habían notado los demás caballeros dorados.

Ikki: ¿oigan ya hay alguien que entrene para la armadura dorada de piscis?

Todos al escuchar esa pregunta negaron con la cabeza, ya que el caballero de piscis tenía que ser alguien inmune al veneno de las rosas que se encontraban a la salida de la casa de dicho signo, y no había nadie intentando luchar por esa armadura. Ikki al escuchar esto sonrió y todos sus amigos tenían dudas del porque de su sonrisa, así fue Kanon el que pregunto del porque de su sonrisa.

Kanon: ¿Ikki porque sonríes de esa manera?

Ikki: porque hace tiempo conocí a alguien que podría ser perfecto para entrenar por la armadura de piscis.

Al escuchar esto todos los dorados presentes se sorprendieron (sus alumnos habían salido de la casa de leo y fueron a pasear), parecía que el caballero de leo no perdió el tiempo "amando" a su esposa y también busco posibles candidatos para caballeros. Al salir de su impresión Ikki empezó a contar como conoció a ese posible candidato.

Flashback

Ikki hace una semana que se había ido de Japón y ahora estaba cerca de India, el caminaba a través del denso bosque que lo rodeaba y que parecía no tener fin, camino y camino por unas horas hasta que llego al centro del bosque y vio que en dicho sitio había un gran lago y al lado de este había una cabaña, de repente de la cabaña salió una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y de ojos azules, la niña al ver al extraño saliendo del bosque se asusto e intento correr al interior de la casa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta salió otro hombre con una katana es sus manos, el cual al verla empezó a correr hacia ella.

Hombre: este es tu fin, maldita ladrona

La niña estaba llorando la tenían acorralada, o eso ella creía, al ver su inminente fin agacho la cabeza y espero ser atravesada por la hoja de la katana, pero esta nunca la toco, sorprendida por no sentir el tacto de la espada alzo la vista y vio al hombre joven que había estado entre los arboles hace unos momentos deteniendo la espada solamente con un dedo, el hombre de la katana igual estaba sorprendido no había nadie que pudiera detener una katana con la fuerza que llevaba y mucho menos detenerla solamente con un dedo.

Hombre: ¿Quién eres y cómo pudiste detener mi ataque?

Ikki: soy un caballero de Atena y no dejare que mates a esta pequeña niña

Hombre: esa mocosa debe morir por robar comida de mi local constantemente, con su muerte me quedare con esta cabaña y podre recuperar todo lo que me ha robado

Ikki ahora sostenía la katana con su mano derecha y volteo a ver a la niña.

Ikki: dime ¿porque robas? ¿Tus padres no tienen trabajo o están enfermos?

La niña negó con la cabeza y volvo a llorar, no quería hablar de sus padres con un extraño pero él la había defendido de ese sujeto que trataba de zafar su katana de la mano del joven que la tenia sujetada, así que decidió hablar de ese doloroso tema con él.

Niña: yo soy huérfana, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía cuatro años pero antes de morir nos mudamos a esta cabaña y la llenaron con comida enlatada. Al morir mis padres yo me quede a vivir sola en esta cabaña, pero hace un año la comida que me habían dejado mis padres se acabo y es por eso que empecé a robar comida para sobrevivir. Por favor señor perdóneme la vida

Ikki veía llorar a la niña y le recordó cuando él junto con su hermano quedaron huérfanos, y él también tenía que robar para poder alimentar a su hermano y lo que sobraba él lo comía, la comprendía perfectamente por eso con su mano libre acaricio la cabeza de la rubia niña y le dedico una sonrisa para que la niña comprendiera que él no la castigaría y que la comprendía por haber robado. Mientras tanto el otro hombre estaba cada vez mas furioso tratando de mover libremente su espada, pero entonces recordó algo que había escuchado de un borracho en el bar del pueblo, sobre unos guerreros más fuertes que los ninjas o incluso más fuertes que los demonios con colas, el hombre comprendió que si eso era verdad el joven frente a él era sumamente poderoso, así que decidió preguntar.

Hombre: di...di…dijs…dijiste ca…ca…caballero de ate…tena

Ikki afirmo con la cabeza y el hombre de la katana se puso pálido como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo por el miedo de ver a ese joven frente a él y una gran mancha de humedad apareció en su entrepierna. El hombre al recuperar un poco su color soltó la katana y salió corriendo rumbo a su casa. La niña rubia estaba sorprendida el señor que acababa de salir corriendo era de los más fuertes que había en el pueblo a donde iba por su alimento, al voltear a ver al joven vio que este rompía la katana como si fuera de papel, ella tomo un pedazo que había caído cerca de ella y también trato de romper o doblar la hoja de la katana pero vio que era de un material muy afilado y resistente, le iba a preguntar como lo hizo al joven cuando vio que este se dirigía a la orilla del lago para ver el atardecer reflejado en el agua cristalina. Ella también se dirigió a la orilla del lago y una vez ahí empezó a hablar con el joven.

Niña: oye ¿cómo pudiste romper la katana es muy afilada y resistente?

Ikki: eso es porque concentre un poco de mi cosmos para poder ver el punto de quiebre de la katana (recuerden que toda estructura tiene un punto débil y al concentra su cosmos los caballeros saben en donde se localiza dicho punto de quiebre, por eso destruyen estrellas y abren grandes grietas en la tierra con sus puños y piernas respectivamente)

La niña no había entendido casi nada, solo que había concentrado algo de _cosmos_ en el punto de quiebre de la espada y por eso había roto la katana, ella no sabía que era ese tal cosmos así que decidió preguntar.

Niña: oye ¿Qué es cosmos?

Ikki: es la fuerza del universo que recorre el cuerpo de todo ser vivo, es decir es una energía que está presente en cada ser vivo, pero muchos nunca logran desarrollarla, los caballeros como yo recibimos nuestra fuerza debido a una explosión cósmica producida en el interior de nuestros cuerpos, con esa fuerza podemos abrir la tierra y destruir estrellas con nuestras manos y piernas

La pequeña niña estaba sorprendida, el joven que estaba platicando con ella era verdaderamente fuerte, pero no parecía ser una mala persona, además la había defendido de aquel señor y eso aumentaba la idea que él era una especie de héroe. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pregunta del joven.

Ikki: ¿y dime cómo te llamas niña? Mi nombre es Ikki y soy el caballero dorado de leo, caballero divino de fénix y antiguo caballero de bronce también de fénix

Niña: wow. Mi nombre es Kasumi, Kasumi Yamanaka (esa no se la esperaban) mucho gusto señor Ikki

Ikki: por favor solo dime Ikki

Kasumi: está bien

Ikki: y dime Kasumi por que no regresaste a vivir a tu anterior hogar cuando se acabo la comida

Kasumi: no regrese, porque nunca nos aceptaron ni a mi madre ni a mí, a mi papa lo expulsaron del clan Yamanaka por casarse con una civil demasiado pobre. Nosotros vivíamos en la parte más pobre de la aldea ninja de la hoja, pero mis padres lograron juntar algo de dinero con el cual construyeron esta cabaña, por eso vivo aquí porque esta es la única herencia que me dejaron mis padres antes de morir

Kasumi volvió a llorar al contarle a Ikki como Vivian en Konoha, como su padre trabajaba como conserje en el complejo Yamanaka al cual antes pertenecía, como los que alguna vez lo llamaron amigo lo humillaban y se burlaban de su desgracia, pero él nunca tuvo rencor hacia ellos el era feliz de tener a su lado a su esposa y a su pequeña hija, por ellas era que aguantaba ese trabajo. Lentamente su salud se fue deteriorando por la gran cantidad de trabajo que le obligaban a realizar, lo mismo que su esposa debido a las constantes agresiones que tenia por parte de algunos Yamanaka que llegaban a su casa y le aplicaban jutsus de control mental que solo ese clan podía realizar, todos los días era lo mismo. Kasumi lo veía y no podía hacer nada, era muy pequeña para defender a su madre y si salía posiblemente también la torturarían como a su madre. Un día le pidió a su padre que le enseñara algunas técnicas ninjas para que se pudiera defender por si querían hacerle lo mismo que a su madre, pero su padre se negó debido a que le habían borrado todos sus conocimientos ninjas al expulsarlo del clan, bueno no todas sus técnicas le habían borrado, el tenia una técnica con la cual era inmune al veneno pero para llegar a ser inmune tenía que pasar por un terrible entrenamiento en el cual la mayoría de los ninjas que lo intentaban morían, solo su padre y su abuelo eran los únicos que habían podido sobrevivir a dicho entrenamiento. Al terminar el entrenamiento podía utilizar como armas rosas blancas, negras y rojas que estaban bañadas en veneno, pero su padre y su abuelo solo podían utilizar rosas rojas que eran las más débiles. Nadie había logrado usar los otros dos tipos de rosas. Ikki estaba sorprendido, las técnicas de las que hablaba la pequeña Kasumi eran las mismas que habían utilizado desde la mitología todos los caballeros de piscis. Al salir de su impresión le pregunto mas detalles de dicho entrenamiento a Kasumi.

Ikki: ¿y tú sabes qué pasos debes seguir para ser inmune al veneno y poder utilizar las rosas?

Kasumi: no, pero mi padre antes de morir me dio un pergamino donde explica el paso a paso para perfeccionar dicha técnica

Ikki: Kasumi me lo podrían enseñar de favor

Kasumi: si, permíteme un momento

Kasumi entro a la cabaña y un par de minutos después salió con un pergamino en sus manos, cuando estuvo enfrente de Ikki le dio el pergamino y este le dio las gracias. Al empezar a leer el pergamino Ikki quedo impresionado el entrenamiento era de un año solo para ser inmune al veneno pero también en ese tiempo lo único que lograban aprender a utilizar eran las rosas rojas y si pasaban más tiempo entrenando podían utilizar los tres tipos de rosas, pero el lugar de entrenamiento no era en esa tal Konoha, no el entrenamiento era en otro lugar y posiblemente si su teoría era correcta el lugar de entrenamiento era el sendero de rosas de la casa de piscis. Siguió leyendo el pergamino y si era correcto en el pergamino decía que el entrenamiento se realizaba en un sendero de rosas envenenadas en un país alejado de Konoha llamado Grecia. Al terminar de leer Ikki le dio una gran sonrisa a Kasumi y esta le respondió con otra igual.

Ikki: dime Kasumi ¿quieres aprender la técnica que te heredo tu papa?

Kasumi: si pero no sé cómo llegar al país donde se realiza el entrenamiento

Ikki: yo sé cómo llegar, pero por el momento no puedo ir. Dentro de dos años volveré a este lugar para llevarte a Grecia y así iniciar tu entrenamiento, pero será para convertirte en amazona de Atena. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Kasumi: si, pero ¿que es una amazona de Atena?

Ikki: así como los caballeros, las amazonas son guerreras que pelean en nombre de la diosa Atena y defienden a todo el mundo de seres malvados. Por lo que me dijiste tu padre era ninja y por eso no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en Grecia ¿cierto?

Kasumi: si, mi padre era ninja de Konoha. Lo mismo que mi abuelo y mi tío, el actual líder del clan Yamanaka; Inoichi Yamanaka. Pero al no poder aprender la técnica de las rosas, como mi abuelo y mi padre, le guardo rencor y apoyo su expulsión del clan ante la negativa de mi abuelo, quien era el único que nos apoyaba en Konoha. Pero al fallecer la tortura hacia mi madre dio inicio snif snif

Kasumi volvía a llorar al recordar a su abuelo que siempre los visitaba pero con su muerte su vida se volvió un infierno. Ikki al verla se arrodillo a su altura y limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de Kasumi, al relajarse un poco Ikki volvió a hablar.

Ikki: ¿Kasumi, quieres honrar la memoria de tus padres y de tu abuelo?

Kasumi: si, si quiero

Ikki: bien, dentro de dos años volveré por ti para llevarte a Grecia y entrenarte para dominar la técnica de piscis, el verdadero nombre de la técnica de tu padre. Al dominar la técnica podrás demostrar que eres una gran guerrera y que tus seres queridos también lo eran.

Kasumi: si

Ikki: bien ahora debo irme, pero recuerda que en dos años volveré por ti Kasumi. A toma es algo de dinero para que puedas comprar comida y ropa, bien ahora me voy

Ikki se alejo de la orilla del lago donde se encontraba y se adentro nuevamente en el bosque, dejando a Kasumi con un pequeño maletín lleno de dinero, dinero que había ahorrado trabajando en sus continuas desapariciones.

Fin flashback

Ikki: creo que es hora de que vaya por mi alumna y posible candidata a la armadura de piscis

Seiya: ¡espera!, ¿dijiste que ella antes vivía en Konoha?

Ikki: si. ¿Conoces ese lugar Seiya?

Seiya: no lo conozco bien, pero parece ser que no solo mi alumno recibía desprecio de todo el pueblo. Naruto era golpeado hasta la muerte por tener sellado en su interior a un demonio….

Y así Seiya empezó a contar la historia que conocía acerca de Naruto, desde el día de su nacimiento y el ataque a Konoha por parte de kyubi hasta el día que lo encontró rodeado por aldeanos que lo golpeaban sin piedad, como intervino para después pelear con los "mejores" ninjas que también odiaban a Naruto y su encuentro con Sarutobi; el actual hokage de Konoha. Al terminar de contar la historia de Naruto, todos los caballeros dorados estaban indignados por las acciones tomadas en ese pueblo, donde los fuertes mandaban y el hokage no podía hacer nada debido a su edad. Al relajarse un poco todos decidieron que al terminar el entrenamiento de Naruto y de Kasumi ellos volverían a Konoha para mejorar un poco las cosas, pero primero tenían que convertirse en ninjas. Seiya comento acerca de la condición que le había hecho Sarutobi para dejar que Naruto entrenara con Seiya, la cual fue aceptada por el caballero de sagitario y luego le propusieron lo mismo a Ikki para que Naruto fuera acompañado a Konoha y Kasumi pudiera demostrar que ella era digna de portar el apellido Yamanaka. Ikki acepto pero Kasumi tendría la respuesta definitiva de volver o no a Konoha, al finalizar su plática todos se retiraron de la casa de leo para buscar a sus alumnos (Seiya) y otros dirigirse a su casa zodiacal donde seguramente estarían sus alumnos. Ikki camino hacia la entrada de su casa-templo y vio la constelación de piscis que brillaba con fuerza, lo mismo que las otras once constelaciones del zodiaco, lo que Ikki no sabía era que en una cabaña al lado de un lago una niña de ocho años también miraba las estrellas esperando el regreso de su maestro para aprender la técnica de su difunto padre y así ser capaz de utilizar los tres tipos de rosas de dicha técnica, al final la niña rubia se dirigió a su cama y se acomodo para dormir con una gran sonrisa, esperando el día que Ikki regrese a la cabaña para llevarla a Grecia donde iniciaría su entrenamiento para ser la siguiente guardiana de la casa de piscis, claro que esto último ella lo desconocía aun, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Fin capitulo 8.

Bien aquí de nuevo con este capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció la idea de una Yamanaka para la armadura de piscis? Original, desastrosa. Dejen comentarios y críticas, siempre y cuando sean críticas constructivas. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye.


	9. Entrenamiento

**-Reviews-**

**Guest: gracias por comentar y quiero decirte que los vulcanos como todo buen villano de saint Seiya no tiene aprendices pero eh considerado poner del lado oscuro a Sasuke Uchiha, a Shinji Mato y posiblemente a Mousse, además de Genma y los tres ninjas de Konoha que aparecieron en el primer capítulo.**

**Gajeel Redfox crossover fan: ¿que armaduras están libres? Ninguna con el entrenamiento de Kasumi ya todas las armaduras tienen candidatos para posibles portadores.**

**Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta. Ikki solo utiliza una técnica que es heredada por la armadura de leo, así como las otras armaduras con sus nuevos usuarios. Kiki, Hyoga y Kanon utilizaran las técnicas de sus maestros o de su hermano completamente, mientras el resto de los caballeros dorados aprenderá una técnica que es heredada por la armadura. Ósea que a cada nuevo portador, la armadura le da el conocimiento de dicha técnica para que la haga suya y sea finalmente aceptado por la armadura en cuestión:**

**Kiki: todas las técnicas de mu**

**Ranma (si consigue la armadura de tauro): el gran cuerno**

**Kanon: las técnicas de saga**

**Mario (el alumno de Kanon): las ondas infernales**

**Ikki: el mordisco del león**

**Shun: los seis caminos de la reencarnación**

**Naruto: el Dragon ascendente**

**Jacob (amigo de Hyoga): La aguja escarlata**

**Seiya: la flecha de oro de sagitario**

**Shirou: piedra saltarina**

**Hyoga: las técnicas de Camus**

**Kasumi: espinas carmesí**

**ᴥ**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya, Fate/ Stay Night y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama, Takahashi-Sensei y a Type-Moon.

CAPITULO 9: Entrenamiento

Ya había pasado una semana desde el regreso de Ikki y su familia al santuario, durante esa semana Ikki volvió a salir del santuario pero solo fue a recoger a su alumna y candidata a la armadura de piscis, al regresar Kasumi fue presentada ante el patriarca y ante todos los caballeros dorados y sus alumnos, principalmente a Naruto por ser de la misma aldea y sufrir el desprecio de dicho lugar. Kasumi inmediatamente reconoció a Naruto ya que era el chico que siempre hacia bromas, muy buenas por cierto, en Konoha y que era difícil de capturar para los ninjas que siempre lo perseguían para castigarlo, pero también recordó que siempre recibía miradas de odio por la gran mayoría de la aldea y le decían _demonio o niño-zorro o engendro del demonio_ y la lista continuaba, también recibía unas golpizas espantosas pero gracias a kami siempre se recuperaba y se veía como si nunca le hubiera pasado algo, era asombroso pero no entendía que hacía en el santuario de Grecia. Se armo de valor y le pregunto el porqué de su estancia en Grecia y Naruto le conto la historia de cómo fue salvado de la golpiza de ese año por su maestro y caballero dorado de sagitario, para después llevarlo al hospital de la aldea y ahí junto al hokage le propusieron ser entrenado por Seiya, Naruto acepto y al salir del hospital se dirigieron a comer ramen donde Seiya pago una gran cantidad de dinero por invitar a su alumno a comer ramen por ser su cumpleaños, al terminar de contar su historia los dos jóvenes de Konoha empezaron a reír y mas Naruto al recordar cómo se puso a llorar Seiya a la hora de pagar en ichiraku's. Al terminar de reír Naruto el pidió a Kasumi que le contara de su vida después de irse de Konoha. Kasumi no quería contarle algo como eso a Naruto pero una sonrisa suya y esa mirada de cachorro triste la doblegaron y termino contando hasta su "vida" en Konoha, al terminar de contar su historia Kasumi estaba llorando y Naruto estaba realmente enojado con el tío de Kasumi por tratar de esa forma a su hermano y a la familia de este, sin sabes porque Naruto abrazo a Kasumi para consolarla y hacerle ver que ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía a su maestro Ikki y además lo tenía a él, el chico que soporto algo parecido pero directamente hacia su persona y multiplicado al doble o triple por toda la aldea de Konoha. Kasumi estaba sorprendida pero correspondió el abrazo y sintió un pequeño calor en su pecho, no sabía que era pero era algo agradable y al separarse dejo de sentir dicho calor, agacho su cabeza para que Naruto no viera el sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro, pero el rubio aprendiz confundió este movimiento y pensó que Kasumi seguía llorando y como la vez pasada la volvió a abrazar y el calor en el pecho de la rubia volvía a sentirse.

Así estuvieron un par de horas hasta que empezó a caer la noche sobre el santuario y Naruto acompaño a Kasumi a la casa de leo, donde se quedaría a vivir durante su entrenamiento, durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos nunca se volvieron a separar y durante el camino a leo seguían abrazados, al llegar a la puerta del templo Kasumi se despidió de Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla y después se metió corriendo al interior del templo avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer, por su parte Naruto estaba sorprendido pero estaba feliz, feliz por lo que había hecho Kasumi y acariciando su mejilla pronuncio en un susurro el nombre de la niña para después caminar de regreso a la casa de sagitario. En una parte de Konoha una niña de ojos color perla sintió unas ganas de asesinar a una rubia parecida a su compañera Ino, pero se relajo y volvió a pensar en lo que estaría haciendo Naruto; el niño rubio que le gustaba. En otra parte de la aldea, más específicamente en la florería Yamanaka, el dueño del local y líder del clan del mismo nombre sentía que algo pasaría en un futuro y no sabía si era para su propio bien o no, dejo ese presentimiento de lado y continuo buscando la clave para poder realizar el entrenamiento de las rosas y salir vivo de dicho entrenamiento.

Ya había pasado un año desde la llegada del primer alumno para convertirse en caballero y todo estaba tranquilo, los aspirantes a caballeros ya empezaban a dominar el manejo de su cosmoenergia y los alumnos de los caballeros dorados empezaban a sentir el séptimo sentido y dominaban alguna técnica de sus maestros, por ejemplo: Naruto y Ranma dominaban la técnica favorita de su maestro; los meteoros de pegaso, Jacob dominaba el polvo de diamantes y Shirou dominaba el muro de cristal. Los demás alumnos (Mario y Kasumi) no dominaban técnicas de sus maestros porque estos nunca se los enseñaron por ser muy peligrosos. Todos los alumnos eran los más sobresalientes y eso lo demostraban cuando combatían contra otros aspirantes a caballeros, pero cuando peleaban entre ellos la batalla era pareja y ante el mínimo descuido terminaba la pelea, la única amazona que le daba pelea a Kasumi era Akane la alumna de Shaina pero siempre terminaba perdiendo ante la alumna de Ikki y las únicas veces que le pudo ganar fue cuando Kasumi recién había llegado, quien al no saber nada de combate era ella la que perdía, pero después de un año de entrenamiento la habilidad en ambas era casi igual pero gradualmente Kasumi fue ganando mas habilidad.

En Konoha las cosas seguían igual desde la partida de Naruto, todos al enterarse de la partida del rubio hicieron una gran fiesta, todos estaban felices excepto el Sandaime hokage, Hinata Hyuga, Teuchi y Ayame (los de ichiraku's) quienes esperaban que Naruto regresara sano y salvo de su entrenamiento para ver las habilidades ganadas con dicho entrenamiento. También había un grupo de ninjas que estaban felices por la partida del niño-demonio, pero al enterarse que se fue con el joven que los derroto en un segundo todos estaban furiosos, después de ese día el grupo se dedico a entrenar sin descanso para demostrarle a aquel joven que nadie se burlaba de ellos y menos un simple civil (todavía no saben lo que significa ser caballero de Atena). Los que entrenaban con más ganas eran; Yagami y sus compañeros de equipo, Isida y Hikari. Pero por más que entrenaran seguían siendo los mismos perdedores de siempre, era lo que pensaba el hokage al verlos en su bola de cristal, él sabía que entrenaban para vengar su honor por haber sido derrotados por Seiya, pero el caballero de sagitario era de otra liga; tal vez de Kakashi Hatake o posiblemente de un kage como él en sus mejores tiempos, pero eso era lo menos importante lo que le preocupaba era saber cómo se encontraba el hijo del yondaime, pero se tranquilizo al recordar que Seiya le prometió cuidar bien a Naruto ahora solo tenía que esperar para que el rubio regresara de su viaje con Seiya.

En Japón todo seguía igual, Nodoka esperando que el entrenamiento de su hijo lo volviera todo un hombre entre los hombres para volver a verlo y si no se cumplía el trato ya había comprado la katana con la cual realizaría el seppuku, mientras eso pasaba en la casa Saotome en el dojo tendo todo era normal, Soun llorando de felicidad al saber que dentro de unos años las escuelas de combate libre; Saotome y Tendo por fin se unirían y se crearía la mejor escuela de combate libre, pero luego lloraba de tristeza al recordar lo que le había dicho su hija Nabiki cuando Akane partió rumbo a Grecia.

Flashback

Ya había pasado un día desde que Akane junto a Shaina partieron rumbo a Grecia para iniciar su entrenamiento y conocer al prometido de la menor de las hermanas tendo, por lo cual Soun tendo celebro con sake toda la noche por el posible encuentro entre su hija y su futuro yerno. al despertar tenía una resaca que ni el mismo kami podría con ella, al llegar al comedor la amable Kasumi le sirvió el desayuno especial para esos casos mientras Nabiki lo veía con esos ojos que no le daban confianza a nadie.

Nabiki: oye papa ¿que pasaría si no se caen bien y deciden romper el compromiso?

Soun al escuchar esa pregunta casi muere ahogado, al recuperarse acepto que no había pensado en esa posibilidad e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer; llorar como María Magdalena.

Fin Flashback

Pero su depresión fue alejada gracias a la dulce Kasumi que ahora mismo serbia el desayuno para los habitantes actuales de la casa tendo.

De regreso en Grecia un nuevo día empezaba y como era costumbre todos los habitantes del santuario hacían sus labores, es decir entrenaban o algunos patrullaban la entrada al santuario, pero nos concentraremos en los alumnos de Seiya. ellos trataban de esquivar el ataque que su maestro les estaba haciendo en ese momento; los meteoros de pegaso pero a la velocidad de la luz, tenían que ver el ataque y tratar de esquivarlo para despertar el séptimo sentido igual que su maestro y los antiguos caballeros de bronce. Todo este entrenamiento ocurría después de calentar con ejercicios sumamente _sencillos_, como hacer mil abdominales sobre un risco, dar cien vueltas a todo el santuario con pesas en sus tobillos y muñecas, que sumados daban un total de cincuenta kilos extras o subir por un muro completamente liso con las mismas pesas en donde al fondo del muro se podía ver miles de estacas que tenían empalados cientos de cadáveres, pero esto era una simple ilusión ya que en la base del muro había cierto espacio donde no había dichas estacas, pero eso no decía que las estacas no fueran reales lo mismo que los cadáveres que simplemente era huesos con trajes de entrenamiento. Al terminar con este entrenamiento de calentamiento los jóvenes alumnos de sagitario empezaban con el verdadero entrenamiento, donde se enfrentaban a su maestro juntos o uno a uno, pero siempre era el mismo resultado ante el primer ataque de Seiya sus alumnos caían inconscientes por la velocidad del ataque pero no tenían la fuerza para lastimarlos gravemente pero al cantidad de golpes recibidos era lo que terminaba por noquear a los jóvenes alumnos. Al recuperar la conciencia Seiya daba una pequeña explicación del porque sus alumnos caían derrotados y les daba consejo con los cuales cada alumno podía mejorar en sus fallas, al terminar la explicación los jóvenes entrenaban por su cuenta y después de dos horas se enfrentaban entre ellos para ver el resultado de la sesión de entrenamiento de ese día, pero como todos los días el resultado final era un empate entre ambos alumnos. Al finalizar con su combate maestro y alumnos tomaban un descanso y se ponían a almorzar para después volver con la ultima parte del entrenamiento de ese día; volver a enfrentarse a su maestro pero esta vez los jóvenes alumno no cayeron ante el primer ataque y lograron lanzar cada uno una gran cantidad de meteoros, pero dicho ataque no llevaba la mínima parte de la velocidad ni la fuerza del ataque de Seiya, el caballero de sagitario tenía que reconocer que sus alumnos empezaban a encender el séptimo sentido, pero todavía les faltaba mucho para poder dominar dicho sentido, sabía que al final de su entrenamiento sus alumnos serian dignos caballeros de Atena y quien sabe tal vez sean los portadores de las armaduras doradas (Seiya sabe que sus constelaciones guardianes son las de tauro y libra pero si no logran despertar el séptimo sentido, sus alumnos serian caballeros de plata en el mejor de los casos) al final Seiya termino derrotando a sus alumnos con su cometa de pegaso y una vez recuperados y como hacía en cada final de entrenamiento les hablaba acerca del séptimo sentido como poder despertarlo y como utilizar dicho sentido en una batalla.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde el entrenamiento terminaba y como todos los días Ranma y Naruto se separaban para ir cada quien por su lado y visitar a sus _amigas_ amazonas. Ranma al llegar con Akane salían a pasear por el santuario y hablaban de su día y cosas tribales, Akane desde el comienzo de su entrenamiento no uso la máscara que por ley debía llevar, ella sabia las leyes de las amazonas y por eso no uso su máscara ella ya había elegido amar a aquel joven aprendiz de caballero de cabello negro y que siempre se peinaba con una trenza, mientras él correspondía a ese sentimiento. Ya había pasado un año desde que se conocieron y en ese tiempo pudieron darse cuenta que tal vez dicho compromiso pueda funcionar en el futuro y eso los hacía muy felices y mas a Ranma al saber que su padre por una vez en su vida había hecho algo bueno por él. Por otra parte el rubia aprendiz se dirigía al campo de rosas de la casa de piscis donde siempre se encontraba Kasumi, durante el año que había pasado ellos se hicieron muy cercanos y siempre que terminaba su entrenamiento Naruto se dirigía a donde estaba Kasumi y también se ponía a meditar para poder asimilar el veneno que emitían las rosas (ese es el secreto; meditar y dejar que tu sangre se asimile al veneno) al principio les costó trabajo y no podían estar más de un minuto en el jardín de rosas, pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando y ahora Kasumi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín mientras Naruto podía pasar unas dos horas pero todo era por su entrenamiento sino también podría pasar el mismo tiempo que Kasumi en el mencionado jardín de la doceava casa. Al terminar su meditación los aprendices rubios igual salían a pasear o se quedaban en el jardín viendo la hermosa vista que se podía ver en dicho lugar, pero Kasumi a diferencia de Akane ella si portaba su máscara de amazona, Naruto estaba en desacuerdo con esta decisión pero no podía hacer nada al escuchar las leyes de las amazonas respecto a sus mascaras, según le había dicho su maestro.

Mientras tanto Shirou tenía un entrenamiento basado en la reparación de armaduras, aprendiendo a utilizar el polvo de estrellas y la sangre de algún caballero para restaurar una armadura dañada. Con las enseñanzas tanto de su padre como las de su maestro, Shirou inmediatamente pudo dominar la restauración de armaduras de bronce, debido a que estas eran más sencillas, pero eso si no descuidaba su entrenamiento en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Por su parte Mario, el aspirante a cáncer realizaba un entrenamiento igual que el de Ranma y Naruto, pero Mario en vez de convivir con los demás alumnos se la pasaba al lado de su maestro y este último le contaba historias acerca de su estadía en cabo sunion, su encuentro con el tridente de Poseidón y su aceptación como Dragon marino, uno de los generales de Poseidón. Su batalla con los antiguos caballeros de bronce (Seiya y compañía), su decisión de volver a servir a Atena, para protegerla de la batalla contra hades, el castigo proporcionado por Milo; antiguo caballero de escorpión y su aceptación como nuevo caballero de géminis, su batalla en el inframundo, y desde luego su niñez en compañía de su hermano. Mario parecía no cansarse de oír esas historias día tras día, pero de vez en cuando preguntaba acerca de los antiguos caballeros de cáncer, quería saber cómo fueron durante su tiempo, quería igualar su fuerza y su lealtad hacia Atena como ellos lo hicieron en su época. Se sorprendió al escuchar acerca de Sage y Manigoldo; antiguos caballeros de cáncer en el guerra santa de hace 200 años, peo no le agrado oír acerca de masca mortal, tenía que admitir que era poderoso pero no le era leal a Atena, solo en la guerra contra hades, además de reconocer que su método de pelea era horrible y despiadado. Por esa razón juro limpiar el nombre de la armadura de cáncer y juro ser siempre fiel a Atena y al patriarca tal como lo fueron Sage y Manigoldo.

Así pasaron los meses y llego un nuevo año, con unos aspirantes más preparados para poder pelear por el derecho a ser caballeros de Atena. Los cinco aspirantes a caballeros dorados ya dominaban el séptimo sentido y ya habían creado sus propios ataques. Ranma al oír acerca del gran cuerno que todos los caballeros de tauro dominaban, decido adaptar un nuevo golpe basado en eso y en los meteros de pegaso, este ataque en vez de soltar un solo golpe soltaba un centenar que eran difíciles de esquivar por el adversario, debido a la velocidad, la fuerza del golpe y el destello de la técnica original de tauro. Un dato importante es que el ataque podía realizarse estando en movimiento y no en un solo punto como el gran cuerno, el nombre del ataque era: _**cuerno estelar**_, debido a que al ver el centenar de golpes dados por Ranma parecía una lluvia de estrellas. Naruto por su parte creo la suya pero a diferencia de Ranma, él la creo desde cero (o eso creía) llamada: _**gran explosión**_, pero la verdad era una variación del cometa de pegaso de Seiya, la única diferencia es que al hacer contacto con el enemigo produce una gran explosión sin dañar al realizador del ataque, o sea Naruto. Mario logro aprender y modificar la _**explosión de galaxias**_ pero no en demasía, solo quito la ilusión de la técnica y volvió más fuerte la explosión llamándola: _**big bang**_, un ataque mortal pero con ayuda de Kanon logro crear otra variación llamada: _**mini big bang**_, solo usando pequeñas cantidades de su cosmos podía realizar esta nueva técnica y en una pelea de vida o muerte tenia permitido usar su técnica original. Shirou por su parte solo aumento la resistencia del muro de cristal con sus conocimientos básicos de magia, ahora su muro de cristal era igual de resistente que el de su maestro y un poco por debajo del de Mu. Y para finalizar Kasumi creó el _**torbellino de rosas**_, en dicha técnica utilizaba los tres tipos de rosas del sendero de piscis, envolviendo al enemigo en una tormenta llena de pétalos envenenados. Todos los caballeros dorados, el patriarca y los demás habitantes del santuario estaban impactados por las nuevas técnicas de los jóvenes aprendices y algunos ya daban por hecho que esos jóvenes serian los nuevos caballeros dorados.

Mientras eso ocurría en el santuario, en nuestra malvada isla volcánica un impaciente Jin de tigre estaba irritado, durante los últimos dos años no había podido salir del templo volcánico porque todavía no estaban reunidos todos los generales vulcanos; que eran cuatro pero durante esos dos años solo habían llegado al templo tres: Guillermo de flama, el vulcano más fuerte y leal a Hermes además del líder temporal en la ausencia de Hermes que se encontraba en el interior del templo meditando su plan de guerra. El segundo general que había llegado era Lucy de Dragon, ella era una hermosa mujer de piel bronceada, de pelo largo atado en una cola de caballo y de color negro, su cuerpo era perfecto para las peleas; ni tan grande pero tampoco con pequeños atributos, tenía unas medias intermedias (ustedes imagínense esa medidas). Ella igual que Jin y Guillermo tenía un brazalete en el brazo derecho y en el aparecía el grabado de un Dragon estilo occidental (los clásicos dragones de la edad media) y finalmente estaba Jin, su brazalete era el de un general pero al llegar al templo volcánico no poseía el poder para acreditarlo como general pero durante los dos años aumento increíblemente su poder y Guillermo decidió reconocer a Jin como el tercer general vulcano. Pero el ultimo general, el dueño del brazalete del fénix negro aun no había llegado al templo y por eso no habían podido salir, debido a una orden directa del mismísimo Hermes, quien no quería revelar la aparición de sus guerreros aun, quería empezar una guerra contra Atena tomando a la diosa desprevenida y matándola inmediatamente para apoderarse del dominio de la tierra y gobernar con mano de hierro. Mientras esto pasaba afuera del templo de Hermes, el nombrado dios estaba comunicándose mentalmente y cósmicamente con su último general, el cual se encontraba en una aldea ninja. En dicha aldea un joven de piel blanca y de cabellos negros terminaba de entrenar en el interior del barrio Uchiha, después de la masacre de su clan, el joven Sasuke decidió entrenar hasta el cansancio para derrotar y vengar a todo su clan asesinado por su propio hermano mayor; Itachi, ninja renegado de Konoha y de paradero desconocido. Al entrar al interior de su casa se dirigió a la regadera para después de un baño rápido salir y dirigirse hacia su sala, no sabía porque pero se sentía cansado, más cansado de lo normal y eso que había practicado igual que días anteriores, al sentarse en el sillón quedo completamente dormido.

No sabía dónde estaba, todo era obscuridad y eso le empezaba a dar un poco de miedo pero de repente toda la obscuridad fue absorbida por lo que parecía una gigantesca ave que parecía rodeada por llamas de color negro y tenía 5 largas cadenas de plumas igual envueltas en llamas que parecían ser parte de su cola. La gigantesca ave al ver a Sasuke inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él con una velocidad endemoniada que dejaba a su paso algo de fuego negro envolviendo el piso, Sasuke instintivamente cerró los ojos antes del posible impacto pero no sucedió nada, abrió despacio los ojos y vio que ahora todo a su alrededor era cubierto por llamas negras como las del majestuoso animal emplumado, pero el animal había desaparecido volteo hacia todos los lados pero no estaba, al detener su búsqueda se escucho una voz que le decía que mirara su brazo derecho, haciéndole caso a la voz desconocida pero que emanaba ser de una persona con poder y con autoridad miro a su brazo y ahí se encontraba un brazalete y en medio de un circulo se encontraba el grabado de la mismísima ave de hace unos momentos (es como la etiqueta de Black dranzer en el beyblade de Kai) al terminar de observar su nuevo brazalete escucho de nuevo la voz.

?: Te gusta

Sasuke: si, pero dime ¿quien eres? Y ¿Qué es este lugar?

?: Oh perdóname por no presentarme. Soy el dios griego del fuego y mi nombre es Hermes, no hace falta que te presentes se que tu nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y eres el último miembro de tu familia, que fue asesinada por tu propio hermano. Y ¿que es este lugar? Simple este el templo del fénix negro, donde solo el elegido por el fénix es transportado a este lugar

Sasuke: ¿si yo soy el elegido por que estas tu aquí?

Hermes: jajajaja es fácil pequeño, el fénix negro esta bajo mi mando y todo aquel que sea su portador también. Lo que te quiero decir es que yo puedo estar aquí como si fuera mi casa, y ahora como tú eres el elegido del fénix, tu mi pequeño Sasuke estas bajo mis órdenes, pero no creas que esto es malo, no, te daré el poder para matar a tu hermano y a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino, pero todo esto se hará realidad si aceptas serme fiel y convertirte en uno de mis cuatro generales vulcanos

Sasuke: ¿generales vulcanos?

Hermes: si ellos son los más fuertes de mis guerreros y sus portadores de increíbles armaduras que son guardadas en el brazalete que está en tu brazo derecho. Estas armaduras increíbles son: flama, tigre, Dragon y fénix. Pero dime Sasuke ¿quieres ser uno de mis guerreros? Piénsalo bien, dentro de unos años volveré por tu respuesta, pero mientras el brazalete del fénix se quedara en este lugar hasta que me des tu respuesta. Ahora te regresare a la realidad y espero que pienses en esta oferta, nos vemos en unos años Sasuke.

Sasuke: espe…

Sasuke estaba de nuevo en su sala, pero ahora ya era de día y unos cuantos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la casa, pensaba que había sido un sueño pero sin saber por que volteo hacia su brazo y derecho y ahí lo vio, el brazalete del fénix negro que empezaba a desaparecer. al terminar de desaparecer sintió como una gran energía desaparecía de su cuerpo, era un gran poder y ese poder le serviría para su venganza, ya no había nada que pensar, él ya había decidido ser el vulcano del fénix y serle fiel a Hermes, aunque esto último aun seria analizado en el futuro.

De regreso al templo volcánico los tres generales presentes sentían como la cosmoenergia de su dios y maestro rodeaba el templo para después desaparecer ante la vista y dejar ver a un hombre maduro de barba y cabello rojo caoba, con una altura de 1.80 metros que vestía un traje color negro con una camisa blanca, era un hombre muy elegante y educado, las personas afuera del templo al verlo inmediatamente se arrodillaron ante el recién salido hombre y exclamaron.

Generales: señor Hermes a que debemos su salida del templo

Hermes les dio la señal de que se levantaran y dio su respuesta.

Hermes: solo quiero decirles que el general del fénix ha sido encontrado, pero es un niño todavía, esperaremos unos años más para que crezca y se una a nuestro ejército, hasta que eso pase la guerra contra Atena tendrá que esperar. Dentro de unos meses podrán salir para buscar candidatos para nuestro ejército, recuerden que deben buscar a los veinte mejores guerreros que sean útiles para esta guerra y de paso algunos guerreros que solo sean nuestros peones

Generales: si señor

Al ver la aceptación de sus generales Hermes de nueva cuenta entro al templo y su cosmos de dejo de sentir, por su parte Guillermo y Lucy estaban tranquilos pero Jin el estaba todavía de mal humor pero no como el día anterior, saldrían por fin del templo volcánico pero eso sería en unos meses y eso le frustraba pero no podía desobedecer a su señor, tranquilizándose y pensando mejor las cosas pensó que durante su búsqueda para posibles compañeros de batalla, el podría destruir unos cuantos pueblos para desahogar su sed de sangre que tenia acumulada desde hace dos años, al finalizar de idear lo que haría en unos meses empezó a reír como el día en que se convirtió en guerrero de Hermes, su risa digna de un asesino serial.

Fin capitulo 9

Perdón por la tardanza pero no tenía tiempo para escribir y cuando lo tenía tenia falta de inspiración, pero finalmente logramos terminar este capítulo un poco más largo para reponer el tiempo perdido. También quiero aclarar algo que se me paso por alto al escribir la historia, el dios del fuego no es Hermes es Hefesto y debido a que no tengo tiempo para arreglar la historia he decidido dejar a Hermes como el dios del fuego en esta historia. Espero sus comentarios, nos vemos


	10. Los Nuevos Caballeros Dorados

**-Reviews-**

**Guest: gracias por tu comentario y tienes razón es mi historia y puedo decidir el pasado de Hermes al recibir el nombramiento de dios del fuego. Ya tengo planeado la historia y próximamente la publicare. En el siguiente capítulo probablemente, pero gracias de nuevo por tus sugerencias.**

**Sakurita preciosa: lamento decirte que igual que Minato, Kushina está muerta**

**También quiero agradecer a Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan que siempre ha comentado y apoyado esta historia.**

**ᴥ**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya, Fate/ Stay Night y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama, Takahashi-Sensei y a Type-Moon.

CAPITULO 10: LOS NUEVOS CABALLEROS DORADOS

Dos meses habían pasado desde la aparición de Hermes y Jin estaba cada vez más ansioso por salir y matar a unas cuantas personas, mientras Lucy y Guillermo se tomaban todo con calma. Ellos solo querían terminar rápidamente con la futura guerra contra Atena, para así obtener el dominio del planeta como se los había prometido Hermes, donde Hermes seria el gobernante supremo y sus cuatro generales gobernarían una de las cuatro provincias, en las que sería dividida la tierra al ser dominada. Esos eran los pensamientos de los generales presentes en el templo volcánico.

Mientras tanto en Grecia, la primera armadura dorada había elegido a su nuevo portador. Mario fue el nuevo caballero de cáncer, al encender su cosmoenergia y llegar hasta el séptimo sentido, la armadura de la cuarta casa zodiacal apareció frente a él y su maestro, para después una luz dorada envolviera a Mario y al desaparecer dicha luz Mario tenia puesta la armadura que lo acreditaba como nuevo caballero de cáncer. Eso paso en segundos delante de Kanon, pero para Mario sucedió un evento especial.

Al ver que la luz dorada rodeaba su cuerpo Mario cerró los ojos debido a la intensidad de la luz, pero al abrirlos nuevamente se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la casa de géminis donde hace unos momentos se encontraba platicando con su maestro. Ahora estaba en un lugar lúgubre, más bien en una montaña rodeada por la obscuridad, donde había cientos de llamas de color azul y también donde se podía ver como cientos de personas caminaba una detrás de otra hasta la cima de la montaña delante de él, decidió seguir a las personas por el camino que conducía a la cima y al llegar no evito sentirse mal, todas las personas al llegar a la cima caían al interior de la montaña y parecía que no podían evitarlo, el mismo trato de detener a una pequeña niña más o menos de su edad que estaba a punto de caer pero al detener la caída la niña empezó a gritar. No lo entendía, la niña quería caer por voluntad propia al interior de la montaña donde se podía ver un punto rojo al fondo de esta. El constante movimiento de la niña y el desconcierto que tenía en ese momento provoco que Mario dejara caer a la niña que seguía gritando pero al verse libre en dirección al fondo de la montaña, dejo de gritar y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro, esto desconcertó mas a Mario y lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como la gente seguía cayendo en el interior de la montaña, pero un hombre lo saco de sus pensamiento. El hombre era de piel bronceada, su pelo era morado y su cara parecía la de un hombre que estaba en paz con el mismo. También llevaba un traje de entrenamiento como el que portaba Mario.

Hombre: veo que te has impresionado al ver el monte Yomotsu, la entrada al mundo de los muertos

Mario: ¿¡la entrada al mundo de los muertos, el monte Yomotsu!?

Hombre: si, esta es la entrada al mundo de los muertos, donde lo que entra ahí nunca más sale y es llevado al lugar donde debe pasar la eternidad. Como la niña que trataste de detener, ella fue enviada al paraíso al no tener maldad en su corazón, pero aquellos que fueron malvados en vida son enviados al infierno

Mario: ya veo. Pero dime ¿Quién eres?

Hombre: discúlpame por no presentare primero, pero pensé que al oír historias de mí, me reconocerías inmediatamente. Yo soy el antiguo caballero de cáncer, Mascara Mortal

Mario: tú eres…TU ERES EL CABALLERO QUE MANCHO EL NOMBRE DE LA ARMADURA DE CANCER CON SUS MALIGNAS ACCIONES. EL HOMBRE QUE MATO A MILES DE HOMBRES, NIÑOS Y TODO AQUEL QUE ESTUVIERA EN SU CAMINO, GANANDO EL SOBRENOMBRE DE MASCARA MORTAL. ¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?

Mascara Mortal: solo quiero decirte que limpies el nombre de cáncer. Yo fui un canalla en vida, pero al morir cambie mi forma de pensar y me arrepentí de todas esas acciones realizadas mientras vivía. Por tal motivo quería hablar contigo y la armadura de cáncer me concedió este deseo. Siempre pelea por la justicia y la paz en nombre de Atena, haz lo que yo no realice al ser caballero dorado; se leal a Atena

Al final mascara mortal desapareció en un destello de luz dorada, cegando nuevamente a Mario, quien al abrir nuevamente los ojos se encontraba ahora delante de su maestro y en la casa de géminis, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era que en ese mismo momento estaba portando la armadura dorada de cáncer.

Mario: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kanon: nada, solo que la armadura de cáncer te ha reconocido como su nuevo portador. De ahora serás conocido como; Mario de cáncer

Mario: ¿Qué la armadura de cáncer ha hecho que?

Mario en ese momento sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo y en su cabeza, al acercarse a un espejo, salido de quien sabe dónde, pudo ver que la armadura de cáncer estaba en su cuerpo y ahora se sentía cómodo con la sensación de portar la armadura dorada. Al salir de su impresión, Mario volteo a ver a su maestro y le dio un gran abrazo, ya que gracias a su entrenamiento y en la fe puesta en él pudo convertirse en caballero. Kanon correspondió el abrazo ya que durante su entrenamiento había ganado cierto agrado por su compatriota, alumno y ahora nuevo joven compañero de batalla. Pues Mario apenas tenía catorce años y próximamente cumpliría los quince. Al separarse del abrazo los dos caballeros dorados se dirigieron hacia la sala del patriarca, para que este reafirmara la decisión de la armadura con respecto a Mario, aunque esto era solo para hacerlo oficial ante el santuario ya que la armadura era la única que podía elegir varios posibles portadores y finalmente a un portador final, quien era digno de tal poder debido a sus habilidades.

Así pasaron los días después de hacer oficial el nombramiento de Mario como nuevo guardián de la casa de cáncer, quien inmediatamente tuvo que cambiarse a su nueva casa, aunque no quisiera tuvo que hacerlo. Los días se hicieron semanas y luego meses, exactamente ocho meses después, otra armadura escogió a un nuevo portador. Ahora el evento fue en la primera casa del zodiaco, donde sus tres habitantes veían asombrados como un destello dorado envolvía a Shirou para después desaparecer y dejar a la vista la armadura de capricornio en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. En este evento no hubo algo como en el primero, ósea, ningún caballero pasado de capricornio hablo con Shirou, todo fue fiesta en la primera casa y después de esta, igual que Kanon y Mario; Kiki, taiga y Shirou fueron a la sala del patriarca para hacer oficial el nombramiento del nuevo caballero de capricornio. Al llegar el patriarca felicito a Shirou por convertirse ahora en caballero de Atena y le otorgo la técnica que todos los caballeros de capricornio han tenido desde la mitología: Escalibur. Shyru coloco su mano derecha en el brazo derecho de Shirou y empezó a emanar una pequeña cantidad de cosmos que al hacer contacto con el brazo de Shirou, el mencionado empezó a sentir un poco de ardor en la zona donde Shyru había puesto su mano, que ahora había retirado. Al terminar le indico lo que le había otorgado.

Patriarca: Shirou como eres el nuevo caballero de capricornio, es mi deber como patriarca darte esta técnica que han tenido todos tus antepasados caballeros, la técnica daba por Atena a su caballero más fiel en la mitología. Ahora es tuya, pero úsala sabiamente, con ella puedes abrir la tierra con un solo movimiento de tu mano. Ahora tu mano derecha es Escalibur, la espada legendaria.

Todos los presentes estaban impresionados, el patriarca le había concedido una técnica sumamente poderosa al nuevo caballero de capricornio, pero todos o la mayoría sabían que los caballeros de capricornio siempre eran los más fieles a Atena y por eso la misma diosa les había dado tal regalo. Después de la ceremonia ante el santuario, Shirou igual cambio su estadía a la decima casa y ahora taiga no tuvo objeción alguna, es mas ella misma empaco y cargo la mayoría de las pertenencias del nuevo caballero de capricornio, las cuales no eran muchas pero lo hizo aunque el pelirrojo no sabía por qué razón.

Mientras todo era alegría en el santuario en el templo volcánico un encerrado Jin estaba furioso y desesperado, ya habían pasado ocho meses y Hermes aun no los mandaba a buscar aliados para la guerra contra Atena y sus caballeros. O más bien no lo había mandado a él, dado que Guillermo y Lucy habían salido un par de ocasiones y en cada una de ellas llegaban con puros incompetentes según Jin, pero sabía que esos incompetentes eran los peones durante la guerra y por tal motivo estaba encerrado en una celda para que no los matara. Jin esperaba salir para acabar con unos cuantos pueblos, debido a su encierro desde hace dos años casi tres.

Eso era lo que pasaba en el pacifico, mientras en la aldea ninja de Konoha todo seguía igual, todos felices de ya no ver al niño demonio por las calles de la aldea. Mientras un grupo de ninjas entrenaban hasta el cansancio, aun con el recuerdo de su derrota contra un simple civil (lo dicho son tontos), y un ojinegro de pelo negro y ultimo de su clan, entrenaba igual hasta el cansancio tratando de ser fuerte para cumplir con su venganza contra su hermano, el asesino de su clan. Pero aparte de entrenar, no dejaba de pensar en la oferta que le había ofrecido ese tal Hermes; disque dios del fuego. Pero algo era seguro con ese sujeto, él le daría el poder necesario para matar a su hermano pero solo se lo daría si le era fiel a él y abandonaba Konoha, al principio había aceptado la idea de obtener el poder del fénix negro, pero después pensó las cosas con calma y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

De nuevo el tiempo paso, exactamente un año y ahora la armadura de libra escogió a su portador, el afortunado ahora fue el alumno mayor de Seiya. Pero Seiya de alguna manera convenció a Shyru para que la armadura que era suya anteriormente pospusiera el reconocimiento ante su alumno, al enterarse de esto Naruto estaba furioso con su maestro; primero lo entrenaba para convertirlo en caballero y ya que estaba por ser nombrado uno, hace algo para que no obtenga la armadura dorada de libra. Por su parte Seiya y Shyru acordaron hacerle una prueba a Naruto para ver si este podía ser digno caballero de libra, la prueba consistía en enfrentarse a su maestro (Seiya) y derrotarlo en un combate o tan siquiera derribarlo cinco veces. Cuando le comentaron acerca de la prueba estaba más que feliz de enfrentar a su maestro, debido a la furia que tenía en ese momento sería lo ideal para tranquilizarse y liberar todo su enfado. Al final de explicar la prueba para obtener la armadura de libra, decidieron la fecha del combate; Naruto estaba impaciente quería que en ese mismo momento fuera su pelea, pero Seiya y el patriarca decidieron que fuera dentro de una semana, esto hizo que el enojo de Naruto creciera mas pero tenía que obedecer las órdenes de su maestro y principalmente las del patriarca. Así paso la semana, rápido para la mayoría de los habitantes del santuario, pero para Naruto le pareció un siglo. Ya quería pelear ante su maestro y demostrarle que era digno para portar la armadura de libra y el día acordado llego, estaba sumamente emocionado y ansioso salió rumbo al coliseo donde se realizaría el combate entre alumno y maestro, al llegar no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado por ver el gran coliseo lleno con todos los habitantes del santuario, sacudió la cabeza y se coloco en medio del campo de batalla donde ya lo esperaba su maestro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al llegar al centro del campo Naruto volteo hacia un palco donde se encontraba el patriarca junto a su familia, Atena y la armadura de libra. Al verlo llegar tanto Atena como Shyru le dieron unas cuantas recomendaciones para obtener la victoria y el derecho a poseer la armadura dorada de la séptima casa, al finalizar sus discursos la pelea empezó y como todos esperaban no dejo nada que desear.

Seiya y Naruto se lanzaron de frente para conectar un golpe en su contrincante, pero este esquivaba y respondía con otro golpe que igual era esquivado, así pasaron unos minutos hasta que cada quien salto hacia atrás con la misma postura de pelea; con el brazo izquierdo adelante y el derecho atrás y un poco más abajo. Naruto quería terminar con esto rápido, quería demostrar que era digno de ser llamado caballero y eso lo haría derrotando a su maestro, sin perder tiempo empezó a dejar sentir su cosmos alcanzando el séptimo sentido para después utilizar la técnica favorita de su maestro. Esto solo era para cansar a su maestro y cuando estuviera cansado lo terminaría con su propia técnica. Y así lo hizo, lanzo una gran cantidad de meteoros hacia su maestro, pero este simplemente bloqueaba cada puño que venía hacia él o se hacía a un lado. Tenía que admitir que su alumno se esforzaba pero esa estrategia no funcionaria contra él, dejando también sentir su cosmos hasta el séptimo nivel, salto hacia arriba como unos cuatro o cinco metros y empezó a caer con el puño derecho delante de su rostro y en dirección de Naruto, concentrando toda la energía de los meteoros en un solo golpe. Al ver lo que intentaba su maestro, Naruto también concentro toda la energía de los meteoros de pegaso para formar su máximo golpe, saltando en dirección de su maestro.

Seiya: **cometa de pegaso**

Naruto: **gran explosión**

Al impactar ambos ataques una gran nube de humo se formo en el aire y se expandió por todo el coliseo, impidiendo a los espectadores ver lo que había ocurrido. Unos minutos pasaron y la capa de humo empezó a disiparse dejando ver a alumno y maestro tirados en el suelo, ambos combatientes aun estaban consientes pero el dolor en sus cuerpos les impedía levantarse, en ese momento el patriarca empezó a contar como si fuera referee de boxeo.

Shyru: 1…2…3…4…

Todos estaban expectantes al ver como terminaría la escena frente a sus ojos, ¿quien se levantaría primero? ó ¿alguno podrá levantarse? Eran las preguntas que circulaban por el coliseo, sin saber porque una voz femenina empezó a alentar a Naruto para que el nombrado aprendiz pudiera levantarse y ganar el combate, todos reconocieron la voz y voltearon a ver a la alumna de Ikki y candidata a la armadura de piscis; Kasumi. Quien al sentir las miradas sobre ella no dejo de apoyar a su _amigo_ y continuo nombrando el nombre de este.

Kasumi: Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…Naruto

Segundos después, su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento también se unió a la porra de ánimo, seguido por su novia y la maestra de esta (Akane y Shaina). Al final todo el coliseo empezó a decir el nombre del rubio ojiazul mientras el patriarca seguía con su enumeración.

Todos: Naruto…Naruto…Naruto

Patriarca: …6…7…8…

Por su parte Naruto sintió como algo agradable invadía su corazón al oír la voz de Kasumi decir su nombre una y otra vez, luego la de Ranma y finalmente la de todo el coliseo apoyándolo, algo que nunca en su vida había vivido; el apoyo de la gente a su alrededor. Como pudo se puso de pie, en el momento justo cuando el patriarca estaba a punto de decir el último número del tiempo de prórroga. El patriarca al verlo de pie dejo de contar y se aclaro la garganta para dar el discurso que tenía que dar a continuación.

Shyru: cof cof… debido a tu desempeño mostrado en este combate. Yo el patriarca de este santuario en honor a nuestra diosa Atena, aquí presente. Te nombro a ti, Naruto Uzumaki nuevo caballero dorado de la armadura de libra y guardián de la séptima casa zodiacal

Al terminar de decir aquel discurso, el cofre que contenía la armadura de libra empezó a brilla con un aura dorada que también envolvió a Naruto, para después dejar ver un destello amarillo que inundo el lugar impidiendo ver algo, hasta que dicho destello desapareció mostrando a Naruto con su armadura que lo acreditaba como caballero dorado al servicio de Atena. Pero el patriarca le dio un nuevo consejo a Naruto.

Shyru: solo una advertencia te doy Naruto. Desde siempre los caballeros has defendido a Atena y han combatido por la justicia, la sagrada armadura que acabas de obtener no debe ser llevada al servicio de la justicia y nunca por motivos personales

Al escuchar esa advertencia, Seiya recordó que lo mismo le había dicho Saga cuando era bueno antes de convertirse en Arles y declarara la guerra a tena y sus caballeros de bronce. Se levanto y se dirigió a Naruto, su ex alumno y nuevo compañero de batalla para felicitarlo por su nombramiento. Naruto al ver a su maestro felicitándolo, lo abrazo y después le dio un golpe en el brazo pues todavía estaba enojado con él. Con ellos llego Kasumi, Ranma, Akane, Shaina, Kiki, taiga, Shirou, etc. Todos para felicitarlo, pero nadie le importo más que Kasumi, la chica que lo empezó a animar cuando sentía que ya no podía seguir, cuando pensaba que perdería el derecho a portar la armadura de libra. La chica que le demostró que ya no estaba solo como en Konoha, ahora estaba con ella, con su maestro Seiya, con su AMIGO Ranma y su novia Akane (novia de Ranma) con todos los habitantes del santuario y también tenía el apoyo de Atena, la diosa que confió en él desde la primera vez que lo vio en Japón.

Flashback

Seiya y sus alumnos acababan de llegar a la mansión Kido, donde fueron recibidos por Tatsumi para después encontrarse con Saori, quien al ver a los niños junto a Seiya les pregunto él sus nombres y sus sueños.

Saori: dime pequeño ¿cómo te llamas?

Naruto: mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, diosa Atena

Saori: por favor Naruto, solo dime Saori ¿si?

Naruto: si ate…digo Saori jajajaja

Saori: jajajaja…y dime ¿cuál es tu mas grande sueño?

Naruto: ¿mi sueño? mmm…antes de conocer a mi maestro Seiya, quería ser el hokage de mi aldea, para demostrarles a todos sus habitantes que podría protegerlos y no importaba todo lo que me han hecho desde que tengo memoria. Pero al conocer a Seiya y las historias de él y sus amigos, mi sueño ahora es ser un caballero tan fuerte como lo es él y sus amigos. ¡YO QUIERO SER UN CABALLERO DE ATENA!

Saori: se que lo lograras Naruto. Con un maestro como Seiya y tus ganas para salir adelante, lograras ser un caballero dorado; los caballeros más fuertes y leales a mí, la diosa Atena

Al finalizar de hablar con él, Atena hablo con Ranma y al final ambos niños salieron al jardín para jugar un rato en lo que su maestro y la dueña de la casa hablaban.

Fin Flashback

Atena se acerco para felicitarlo y Naruto al verla corrió para abrazarla y decirle unas cuantas palabras.

Naruto: Saori lo logre, por fin logre ser un caballero dorado igual que mi maestro y sus amigos, mi sueño por fin se ha cumplido. Pero ahora tengo otro sueño que tratare de cumplir

Saori: así y ¿Cuál es?

Naruto: te defenderé a ti y a todas las personas del mal que azota al mundo entero. Peleare para que la justicia y la paz reinen en el mundo, lo juro jajajaja

Todos los presentes empezaron a reír, contagiados por la risa del rubio. Pero de un momento a otro el rubio dejo de reír y se acerco a la rubia alumna de Ikki, por su parte Kasumi al verlo acercarse se puso nerviosa y empezó a temblar. Cuando Naruto estuvo frente a Kasumi, sujeto la máscara y la retiro mostrando su bello rostro, para después darle un dulce y casto beso en los labios que la rubia no tardo en responder. Al separarse notaron que no estaba solos y un gran rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos ante la risa de todos los aun presentes, incluida Saori.

Fin capitulo 10

¿Que les pareció? Dejen sus comentarios que yo gustoso leeré para saber sus comentarios y sus puntos de vista.

También quiero hacerles una pregunta que se me ocurrió al escribir esta última parte del capítulo. ¿Cómo quieren la historia de Hermes como dios del fuego? Una historia graciosa o una batalla sin cuartel y donde se den hasta con la cazuela de la cocina, dejen sus comentarios respecto a eso para empezar a desarrollarla.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	11. Tigre Vs Libra

**-Reviews-**

**Roy4: gracias amigo por el comentario y respondiendo a tu duda, como en un principio se dijo Naruto regresara a Konoha para pasar el examen y convertirse en genin. Para la historia es importante esto**

**Coronadomontes: gracias amigo por tu sugerencia y dejare pasar este capítulo para ver más sugerencia y empezar a desarrollar esta historia personal de Hermes.**

**Bowser3000000: la verdad es que este beso afectara al principio, pero quiero hacer un pequeño harem para Naruto (3 o 4) y para Ranma (2). Pero eso lo hare al saber sus comentarios, ¿quieren harem para Naruto y Ranma? si/no.**

**Y con esto empezamos el capítulo de hoy.**

**ᴥ**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya, Fate/ Stay Night y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama, Takahashi-Sensei y a Type-Moon.

CAPITULO 11: TIGRE VS LIBRA

Después del beso y la risa por parte de los presentes, Naruto y Kasumi se sonrojaron y voltearon su vista hacia el suelo. Mientras esto pasaba en Grecia en el templo volcánico ubicado en el océano pacifico, un recién liberado Jin entraba al templo para hablar con su señor. Al ingresar inmediatamente se dirigió a la sala principal donde se encontraba Hermes, toco a la puerta y al recibir un "adelante" por parte de Hermes ingreso a la sala. Al llegar a la mitad de la gran sala se arrodillo frente a su señor, que estaba sentado en una gran silla de oro y atrás de esta se encontraba una armadura que tenia forma humanoide. En los protectores de las manos, la armadura sostenía dos grandes armas; un martillo de color naranja y en el otro brazo había un báculo plateado, donde en la parte superior de dicha arma se encontraba una esfera azul y de esta salían cuatro alas. El protector de los brazos era de color naranja como toda la armadura, protegía hasta los codos y encima de esta había un escudo en cada brazo. El protector de la cabeza o casco, era cerrada y en la parte que rodea el rostro era de color anaranjado y en la parte posterior tenía dos alas, igual que en su báculo eran de color plateado. El pecho no tenía mucha protección, solo los hombros, el cuello, la espalda y los costados del torso eran protegidos por la armadura. Los protectores de las piernas eran anchos y parecían incómodos, y finalmente las zapatillas eran cerradas y de color naranja pero en el talón tenia alas un poco más grandes que las del casco y el báculo (esta armadura es una combinación de la armadura de Hermes y Hefesto) al terminar de admirar la armadura de su señor y maestro decidió hablar.

Jin: disculpe por interrumpir mi señor, ¿pero a que debo su llamado, si se puede saber?

Hermes: **levanta el rostro Jin y te mande llamar por que ya es hora de que salgas a buscar seguidores para nuestra causa. Pero recuerda que debes buscar cinco subordinados que sean fieles a ti y principalmente a mí y a nuestra causa, también tienes que buscar guerreros que sean fuertes porque ellos serán los que irán al frente en nuestra batalla futura**

Jin: si mi señor. _Por fin podre matar a unos cuantos infelices para saciar mi sed de sangre, y ya sé dónde voy a empezar jajajaja._

Al finalizar su pensamiento, Jin se puso de pie, hiso una reverencia hacia Hermes y salió rumbo a la salida del templo. Mientras Hermes se levantaba de su asiento y giraba para ver la armadura que se encontraba a su espalda, se acerco y coloco su mano derecho en el hombro de la armadura mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a hablar.

Hermes: **pronto amigo mío, pronto vengare tu muerte y esa chiquilla tonta lamentara haber matado al verdadero dios del fuego y la forja. Te prometo que esta combinación de nuestras armaduras no será en vano y la cabeza de Atena ardera en el interior de este volcán jajajaja.**

Jin al salir del templo inmediatamente salió del interior del volcán y se fue montado en la lancha en la que había llegado (¡que! ¿Creían que habían llegado por obra del espíritu santo?) Su destino no estaba lejos pero tampoco estaba cerca y durante el camino a su destino final había pueblos en los cuales saciaría su sed de sangre y aumentaría su deseo de luchar al llegar a su destino; los cinco viejos picos en china y vengar a su maestro okko.

Flashback

Se ve a un Jin de diez años siendo golpeado por un grupo de jóvenes mayores que él, como de dieciocho o diecinueve años, todos pateándolo por haber chocado accidentalmente contra uno de ellos y tirarle su bebida. Jin trato de disculparse pero los bandidos no le hicieron caso y simplemente empezaron a golpearlo hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeo a los pandilleros, mandándolos lejos del sitio y golpeándose contra una pared, Jin lentamente abrió los ojos y vio como un joven como de la edad de los pandilleros se acechaba hacia él y aun con el miedo presente cerró los ojos esperando otra golpiza como la de hace unos momento. Pero eso no sucedió, el joven se puso delante de él y empezó a hablar con él.

X: ¿te encuentras bien amiguito? ¿No te hicieron nada malo esos estúpidos verdad?

Jin levanto la mirada y vio al joven que le estaba hablando era de piel morena y de cabello castaño un poco largo y rebelde, se veía musculoso debido al ejercicio o alguna actividad física que seguramente realizaba y también le daba confianza. Jin al terminar de examinar con la mirada a su salvador contesto a sus preguntas moviendo su cabeza en forma positiva (de arriba abajo). Los pandilleros recién se estaban reincorporando cuando vieron al tipo que los había aventado y no hicieron otra cosa más que encararlo para demostrarle quienes eran los que mandaban en el lugar, al estar a su espalda empezaron a hablar.

Pandillero 1: oye imbécil, ¿quien te crees que eres para venir y golpearnos de esa forma?

Pandillero 2: además que sucio truco usaste para enviarnos hacia la pared, eh responde infeliz

El joven que estaba arrodillado viendo al niño, no les prestaba la mínima atención y esto hacia que los pandilleros se enfurecieran más.

Pandillero 3: oye imbécil creo que mis amigos te hicieron unas preguntas

X: yo no hablo con fracasados y ahora largo sino quieren que los mate a todos de una vez

Al oír la amenaza los pandilleros en vez de huir o ponerse a pensar un poco, decidieron reír como locos y uno de los pandilleros que había hablado corrió directamente hacia él, pero.

Pandilleros: jajajaja

Pandillero 2: quien te crees estupid…uh…ma…maten…maten…maten…lo

El pandillero recibió un golpe mortal directo al corazón, el cual reventó al recibir la presión del golpe. El resto de los pandillero estaba en shock, la mayoría se lanzo hacia el extraño y un par se alejo como cobardes, ese par al ver lo ocurrido decidió conservar la vida en vez de perderla por algo tan estúpido como una bebida (el motivo principal de la escena). El resto corrió hacia el extraño, pero este simplemente movió su mano y un gran tronado se dirigió hacia ellos, pero este venia rodeado por rayos, que al hacer contacto con los pandilleros, estos inmediatamente murieron y por el remolino fueron arrastrados hasta golpear con la misma pared que la vez anterior. Jin estaba impresionado el joven delante de él era fuerte y parecía que disfrutaba la muerte de sus enemigos, debido a la cara desquiciada que apareció al ver los cuerpos sin vida de los pandilleros. Al salir de su asombro, Jin se dio cuenta que el joven que lo había ayudado se estaba retirando, Jin inmediatamente se levanto y corrió hacia él para alcanzarlo y darle las gracias.

Jin: oye, espera…espera…oye

Cuando finalmente lo alcanzo, por que el joven se detuvo, Jin le hizo una reverencia y agradeció su ayuda.

Jin: muchas gracias por ayudarme con esos pandilleros señor

El joven al oír a Jin empezó a reír, coloco una mano en su cabeza y empezó a jugar con su cabello, para el enojo de Jin.

X: no soy señor niño, yo soy okko y no fue nada. Estaba aburrido y simplemente quería matar a unos cuantos imbéciles para pasar el tiempo, te encontré con los pandilleros y simplemente me divertí. Ahora vete a tu casa que ya es un poco tarde

Okko nuevamente siguió con su marcha cuando la voz de Jin se volvió a oír.

Jin: por favor okko, déjame ser tu discípulo te prometo que entrenare para ser igual de fuerte que tu y disfrutar la muerte de aquellos que no merecen vivir

Okko volteo para observar al joven niño que se acercaba de nueva cuenta hacia él, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y esta se convirtió en una fuerte risa que inundo la calle donde estaban. Okko se coloco a la altura del pequeño y le dijo aun con su sonrisa sicópata.

Okko: está bien, tú serás mi aprendiz, pero primero dime ¿cómo te llamas?

Jin: mi nombre es Jin maestro

Okko: muy bien Jin, a partir de este momento te enseñare a matar sin tener culpa alguna, mataras a todo aquel que esté en tu camino y todo lo harás por diversión jajajaja. Al final te harás de un nombre, que cualquiera al escucharlo morirá del miedo hasta orinarse en los pantalones jajajaja vámonos

Y así alumno y maestro abandonaron el barrio más pobre de un pueblo en el sur de china.

Fin Flashback

Aun recordaba como conocía a su maestro y también la promesa que hizo al verlo morir en los viejos cinco picos de china.

Flashback

En la orilla del acantilado se veía a un Jin de trece años, observando la pelea que tenía lugar al otro lado del rio que cruzaba las montañas. La pelea era de su maestro okko contra su antiguo compañero de entrenamiento y rival Shyru, un joven japonés que orillo a su maestro a desertar del entrenamiento para caballero (no es cierto, pero Jin así lo interpreto). La pelea era pareja, ya que Shyru estaba ciego y okko no queriéndose aprovechar de esto se coloco una venda alrededor de sus ojos. Okko atacaba con sus garras de tigre y Shyru simplemente se defendía, en una nueva ronda de ataque tanto okko como Shyru cayeron al fondo de la cascada, Jin inmediatamente corrió hacia la orilla para ver si su maestro se encontraba bien. Unos minutos después su maestro y Shyru eran visibles, pero ahora su maestro tenía a su enemigo sujetándolo del cuello pero eso no duro mucho ya que Shyru se balanceo sujetando el brazo de okko y dándole un fuerte golpe con la rodilla que le rompió el brazo, pero su maestro se negaba a rendirse. Ambos combatientes corrieron hacia su encuentro y de un salto Shyru conecto un rodillazo en el estomago de okko mandándolo contra un muro de piedra a la orilla del rio, segundos después okko se levanto y se lanzo rumbo a Shyru, este hizo lo mismo y a la mitad del rio chocaron ambos guerreros, levantando una gran muralla de agua que al caer dejo ver a un okko moribundo en los brazos de Shyru. Ante esto Jin empezó a llorar y se echo a correr sin escuchar las palabras de arrepentimiento de su maestro, ahora tenía un objetivo y era matar a Shyru, el verdugo de su maestro y amigo.

Fin Flashback

Con estos recuerdos en su mente, Jin se dirigió hacia las costas de china y de ahí empezar con su camino de caos y perdición para todo aquel que se cruce en su camino hacia los cinco viejos picos en la mitad del país (no se su ubicación exacta). De vuelta en el santuario, ya había pasado unas horas desde la pelea entre Seiya y Naruto, y ahora mismo acababa la fiesta de celebración por tan emocionante pelea. Todos los mayores estaban algo pasados de copas y sus alumnos o ex alumnos tuvieron que llevarlos hasta sus dormitorios o dejarlos tirados a las puertas de su casa zodiacal (Seiya). Durante su camino a la casa de sagitario tanto Naruto como Kasumi iban callados, el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los ronquidos de Seiya y una que otra palabra graciosa salida del noveno guardián del zodiaco. Kasumi tenía las manos juntas y la mirada hacia al frente pero algo agachada con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro por estar "a solas" con Naruto, por su parte el rubio de marcas zorrunas estaba nervioso, aun recordaba lo que había hecho hace unas horas y sabia que no había marcha atrás; Kasumi lo amaba o lo mataba. Y en ese momento era la ocasión perfecta para decidir eso, aunque ambos eran guerreros, él no metería las manos si su destino era morir en ese mismo momento, pero los minutos pasaban y Kasumi simplemente veía hacia adelante y esto lo estaba desesperando, parecía que la rubia le gustaba hacerle sufrir. De repente Kasumi se detuvo y volteo hacia Naruto que cargaba en su hombro izquierdo a su maestro como si fuera un costal de papas, ante esto Naruto también se detuvo y fijo su miraba azulada en los ojos de la rubia frente a él, que al encontrarse ambas miradas un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos jóvenes (Kasumi ya no lleva su máscara), con todo el valor que pudo juntar, Kasumi avanzo hacia el rubio y planto un fuerte pero torpe beso en los labios de Naruto, que al principio estaba sorprendido pero se recupero y correspondió el beso igual con algo de torpeza. El aire es importante y por eso tuvieron que separarse, para reabastecer a su sistema de ese vital elemento de vida. Naruto al ver que estaba a unos cuantos escalones de la casa de sagitario arrojo a su maestro a la entrada como si fuera una pelota, para después voltear y darle otro beso a Kasumi mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello. Al separarse una vez más se miraron a los ojos y las palabras sobraron, ya que ahí se veía el amor que se profesaban ambos guerreros, Naruto tomo la mano de Kasumi y ambos se dirigieron a la casa de leo para que la rubia guerrera descansara.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde ese día y ahora todos los días a Naruto se le podía encontrar en el campo de rosas de piscis junto a su novia, teniendo combates de entrenamiento, meditando o simplemente platicando. Un día antes de llegar a la casa de piscis un caballero de bronce le indico que el patriarca requería su presencia en ese mismo momento en la sala principal, de mala gana se dirigió hacia la sala. Al llegar pidió permiso para ingresar, aunque no espero la respuesta, ingreso a la sala donde se encontraban todos los caballeros dorados y solo él, era el único que faltaba para empezar la reunión urgente por la que llamo el patriarca, Naruto que coloco al lado de Seiya y Shun (aun hay tres armaduras que no han nombrado a sus portadores; tauro, escorpión, piscis) al estar acomodado el patriarca empezó a hablar.

Shyru: gracias por venir tan pronto, aunque sé que algunos de ustedes tienen que entrenar a sus alumnos esto es importante. Hace más o menos mes y medio, a las orillas de china se empezaron a notificar ciertos eventos de vandalismo extremo. En un pueblo pesquero ubicado en las costas hubo una gran masacre de todos sus habitantes y la policía aun no ha dado con el culpable, una semana después otro pueblo fue igualmente masacrado con las mismas características; todos sus habitantes fueron asesinados a sangre fría, dos semanas después una pequeña ciudad fue atacaba e igual que en los ataque anteriores todos sus habitantes fueron asesinados y no solo eso sino que los recién nacidos fueron asesinados en la plaza central, colgándolos de cabeza y arrancándoles la cabeza a esos seres indefensos. Y el ultimo reposte que se tuvo de china es que otra ciudad fue atacada pero en esta ocasión si hubo un sobreviviente y conto que los responsables eran tres personas, que reían ante las suplicas de piedad por parte de las mujeres, niños y todos los habitantes. Según conto en menos de cuatro horas todos en la ciudad estaban muertos y él bañado de sangre se escondió entre un grupo de cuerpos sin vida hasta que los atacantes abandonaros la desolada ciudad

Ikki: todo lo que dices es horrible, pero que tiene que ver con nosotros

Shyru: verán, tras el segundo ataque se pensó que los bandidos se dirigían hacia la capital del país o una ciudad importante del mismo. Pero con este último ataque se dieron cuenta que no se acercaban a ciudades importantes y que se dirigen hacia los cinco viejos picos, el lugar donde entrene y el maestro Dokho vivió después de la anterior guerra santa. Por eso quiero que un par de ustedes vayan a defender esas tierras y le hagan frente a esos bandidos para que paguen ante la justicia, ¡POR QUE SOMOS CABALLEROS Y PELEAMOS POR LA JUSTICIA EN EL MUNDO!

Ante el grito de batalla del patriarca, todos los presentes elevaron sus cosmos y apoyaron la euforia del momento, pero había lago que aun debía discutirse. ¿Quiénes serian los caballeros que le harían frente a los bandidos (Jin)? Ante esta duda Mario fue el que se atrevió a preguntar.

Mario: disculpe patriarca pero ¿quienes de nosotros serán los que irán a china a detener a esos bandidos?

Todos los presentes al oír la pregunta de cáncer, prestaron atención a la respuesta del líder del santuario griego.

Shyru: los elegidos son Kanon y Naruto. ¿Alguno de los nombrados tiene alguna duda?

Kanon y Naruto: no patriarca

Shyru: bien con esto terminamos esta reunión, ahora pueden retirarse para seguir con sus actividades. Naruto, Kanon ustedes partirán mañana a primera hora antes de amanecer ¿entendido?

Kanon y Naruto: si patriarca, con su permiso nos retiramos

Al salir de la sala principal, ambos caballeros dorados se separaron y cada quien se fue por su lado. Kanon hacia la casa de géminis para preparar sus cosas para el viaje, mientras Naruto se dirigió hacia la casa de piscis para hablar Kasumi sobre su misión en china.

Ya era de noche y en el jardín de piscis se ve a una pareja de rubios mirando la luna que empezaba a salir en todo su esplendor. Naruto al ver la luna recordó a Hinata, la niña que siempre lo espiaba en la aldea de la hoja, era un poco rara pero era bonita, lo malo es que no la conocía muy bien además ya tenía novia y no podía serle infiel. Kasumi al ver lo pensativo que estaba Naruto pensó que era por su viaje a china, así que levanto su rostro del pecho del rubio y le dio un tierno beso en los labios para que el rubio olvidara todo lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Naruto al sentir algo extraño pero familiar en sus labios presto atención a su alrededor y vio que su linda novia lo estaba besando, no tardo en corresponder el beso hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente. La joven pareja rubia siguió ahí durante otra hora hasta que se levantaron para ir a descansar, pues mañana el rubio caballero partía rumbo a china antes del amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente el dúo de caballeros dorados salió del santuario con rumbo al aeropuerto donde viajarían con destino a china y de ahí a los cinco viejos picos. Su viaje fue largo pero al llegar al país oriental inmediatamente salieron rumbo a los viejos picos, un par de horas después, los caballeros se encontraban en la entrada del pueblo a las orillas de las imponentes montañas que se alzabas atrás de este humilde pueblo. Al ingresar al pueblo inmediatamente se dirigieron a una posada para poder descansar del largo viaje, donde ambos guerreros alquilaron habitaciones separadas. Al día siguiente ambos guerreros se disponían a dejar el pueblo cuando una explosión se origino en la entrada principal del pueblo, inmediatamente fueron a ver que había provocado tal siniestro. Al llegar pudieron ver a cuatro personas que reían ante la escena que se veía frente a ellos, una casa rodeada de fuego y gritos de sus ocupantes que se encontraban todavía en el interior, todos los habitantes del pacifico pueblo salieron de sus casas y se dirigieron al bosque a las afueras del pueblo mientras los caballeros de Atena veían a los cuatro piro maníacos que volteaban hacia ellos.

Jin: miren un par de estúpidos se creen muy valientes para venir a este lugar

Bandido 2: así maestro. Hay que matarlos de una vez para después exterminar a todos los habitantes de este inmundo pueblo

Bandido 1: tienes razón. Haber mocosos, demuéstrenme que son dignos de ser mis subordinados y maten a estos estúpidos

Bandidos: si

Así los tres bandidos que traían el mismo modelo de ropa, se lanzaron hacia Naruto y Kanon. Los dos bandidos más grandes y musculosos se lanzaron hacia Kanon, mientras el restante hacia lo propio con Naruto, grave error. Naruto al ver a su enemigo acercarse hacia él, hizo ciertos movimientos de manos en el aire haciendo que su rival se burlara por dicho acto.

Bandido 3: jajajaja que intentas hacer estúpido, con esos movimientos de manos no podrás hacerme nada jajajaja ahora prepárate a morir

Y el bandido se lanzo hacia el rubio con su puño en alto, pero a un metro de distancia del rubio, este lanzo su puño derecho al aire con dirección hacia él. Para segundos después sentir cientos de golpes en todo su cuerpo, al final busco con la mirada a su rival pero este ya no estaba enfrente de él, lo busco por todas parte pero no estaba hasta que oyó una voz en su espalda haciendo que se mojara los pantalones del susto y la impresión.

Naruto: esos ridículos movimientos que viste, fueron tu sentencia de muerte

Al terminar de hablar Naruto se dirigió al que parecía ser el líder de los bandidos, mientras su rival caía al suelo sin vida y con una mirada llena de miedo. Jin por su parte estaba sorprendido, al parecer Shyru había pedido refuerzos para ayudarlo ante su inminente fin (Jin no sabe: que Shyru ya no vive en china y que ya no está ciego) con esos pensamientos en mente; una sonrisa tan propia de él, que era difícil de imitar apareció en su rostro. Para después lanzarse hacia el guerrero rubio que se acercaba hacia él.

Jin: parece ser que el miedoso de Shyru pidió ayuda a sus amigos para que pudieran defender al pobre ciego…jajajaja…pero eso no servirá. Ahora verán el poder de Jin de tigre, uno de los cuatro vulcanos más fuertes de todo el ejercito de Hermes; dios del fuego y la forja.

Al terminar de hablar, el brazalete que llevaba en el brazo derecho empezó a brillar, para después cubrir el cuerpo de Jin en el mismo resplandor, segundos después apareció Jin con su nuevo traje de batalla; el protector del rostro solo protegía el rostro y era de coló rojo con dos adornos de color amarillo arriba de la frente y otros de color blanco a un lado de las orejas. Los protectores de los hombros eran distintos, el del hombro derecho era corto y solo protegía la parte alta del hombro mientras el del lado izquierdo era alargado y tenia doble protección, ambos protectores eran unidos en el cuello, pero dejaban libre la parte delantera del cuello. La protección del torso era mínima en el pecho y solo protegía los costados del torso, la espalda y una mínima parte de la parte superior de la entrepierna, mientras también cubría la parte lateral de las caderas. Los protectores tanto de los brazos como de las piernas, protegían tres cuartas partes del largo de cada extremidad. Mientras en los tobillos se apreciaban lo que parecían garra de algún felino, en los protectores de los puños aparecían los mismos detalles. Y finalmente el detalle final era que a la altura de la espalda baja salía lo que parecía una cola de felino (para mejor detalle de la armadura, busquen: _**ilian dios guerrero del tigre**_)

Naruto: ¿vulcano? ¿Hermes, dios del fuego y la forja?

Naruto no sabía lo que pasaba, pero al ver al guerrero frente a él llamo a su armadura encendiendo su cosmoenergia para luego el también ser rodeado por un destello dorado, para después revelar a Naruto con la armadura de libra, con todo y sus armas (usa la armadura original de la serie, no omega). Jin estaba impresionado, tal parece que tendría un gran desafío y eso lo emocionaba bastante, quería probar si en verdad los caballeros dorados de Atena son los más fuertes del todo el mundo o solo es una leyenda. Sin tiempo que perder se lanzo hacia Naruto y este con los escudos de sus brazos bloqueo el golpe, mientras Jin saltaba hacia atrás para caer al suelo con una voltereta en el aire.

Jin: parece que esos escudos en verdad son igual de fuertes que las estrellas, genial ahora podre demostrar mi verdadero poder

Jin empezó a concentrar toda su cosmoenergia a su alrededor mientras la temperatura a su alrededor empezaba a subir, con un rápido movimiento de manos toda la energía se concentro en sus puños y lanzo una columna de fuego hacia Naruto, que de nueva cuenta antepuso los escudos delante de él para detener el ataque.

Jin: **ascuas**

Una nube de polvo se alzo al impactar contra Naruto para segundos después mostrar sin ningún rasguño, el escudo que se encontraba adelante del caballero de libra. Jin no se sorprendió pero lanzo otro ataque igual con el mismo resultado. Sin tiempo que perder Seiya concentro su cosmoenergia en su puño derecho e igual que su maestro en su enfrentamiento se lanzo al aire con su puño por delante rodeado de su ataque final.

Naruto: **gran explosión**

El ataque dio de lleno en Jin, quien nada mas cruzo sus brazos en X y recibió el golpe, impresionando fuertemente a Naruto, por el simple hecho que no había recibido rasguño alguno, mientras Jin empezaba a reír.

Jin: jajajaja dime niño que esta ha sido tu técnica más débil, porque apenas y sentí un pequeño hormigueo en mis brazos jajajaja ahora te demostrare lo que es una verdadera técnica

Encendiendo un poco más su cosmos Jin volvió a ser rodeado por llamas, para después concentrar todo ese poder calorífico entre sus manos y crear una esfera de fuego. Una vez lista la esfera de fuego, lanzo su ataque supremo a Naruto que por la impresión apenas y pudo colocar sus escudos, pero eso fue inútil debido a que tremenda técnica lo mando a volar chocando contra una casa haciéndola pedazos y cayendo los escombros en el joven caballero de libra.

Jin: que decepción, no pudo soportar una de mis **novas** pero en fin ahora tengo que esperar al otro estúpido caballero dorado y después buscar a Shyru

Fin capitulo11.

Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo que me dejo impresionado, no sé de donde sale esta inspiración XP. Dejen sus críticas constructivas y destructivas, porque también son recibidas pero no se les toma importancia.

Antes de despedirme quiero preguntar algo. En el siguiente capítulo Naruto se encontrara por primera vez con el kyubi. ¿Quieren que también hable con sus padres o solo con el kyubi? Y ¿si habla con sus padres, le hablaran de la restauración de clanes? Si/no. Respuestas a través de Reviews.

Bien sin nada más que aclarar me despido no sin antes darles un gracias gigantesco por ver, apoyar y comentar esta historia. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	12. La Razón Del Odio

**-Reviews-**

**Bowser3000000 y Roy4: gracias por sus comentarios y tratare de arreglar ese asunto del harem (no lemmons en un futuro cercano).**

**Sin más dudas que responder, empecemos el capítulo de hoy.**

**ᴥ**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya, Fate/ Stay Night y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama, Takahashi-Sensei y a Type-Moon.

CAPITULO 12: LA RAZÓN DEL ODIO

Naruto vio como salía volando al impactar el ataque de fuego contra sus escudos, sintió como chocaba contra una casa y vio como los escombros de esta le caían encima, ante esta escena cerró los ojos y espero sentir el impacto de los escombros, pero antes de sentir el impacto cayo desmayado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, noto que se encontraba en lo que parecía las alcantarillas del pueblo o de una ciudad, el piso estaba cubierto por agua, y la visión del lugar era algo pobre. De repente se escucho el gruñir de un animal así como un gran poder, no tan grande como la cosmoenergia de un caballero de oro, pero comparable contra un caballero de bronce o tal vez de plata. Debido a la pésima iluminación, el rubio caballero camino entre las penumbras del lugar hasta que llego a una gran habitación que al fondo tenía una gran reja con un sello de papel como cerradura. Atrás de la reja era todo obscuro, pero de la nada apareció un par de ojos rojos y una enorme fila de dientes de aspecto demoniaco, que emitían ese extraño poder que sintió al despertar en ese lugar. El par de ojos rojos se concentraron en el visitante y entonces empezó a hablar.

**K: pero que sorpresa, mi carcelero por fin se ha dignado a visitarme. Dime mocoso a que debo "**_**el honor"**_** de tu visita jajajaja.**

Naruto estaba impactado al escuchar al ente demoniaco, con todo el valor que pudo reunir se atrevió a hablar.

Naruto: ¿quien eres? Y ¿Qué es este lugar?

**K: jajajaja ¿Qué es este lugar? Es fácil, es tu mente mocosa. Y ¿Quién soy? Acércate a la reja y te lo diré**

Naruto no estaba muy seguro de acercarse a la reja, pero en verdad quería saber quién era el ente que estaba tras la reja y habitaba su mente, si en verdad era su mente. Con algo de cautela empezó a acercarse, pero antes de dar su segundo paso fue detenido por una mano que toco su hombro. Naruto al voltear pudo ver a un hombre joven como de veinticuatro o veinticinco años de edad, rubio y peinado del mismo modo que el (pelos necios), ojos azules, pero las únicas diferencias entre ambos rubios eran las marcas en las mejillas del rubio menor y el protector en la frente que portaba el mayor y una gabardina con llamas rojas. Por su parte el rubio mayor también examino con la vista al joven frente a él, al terminar su revisión ocular procedió a hablar y presentarse.

Y: yo que tu, no me acercaría a la jaula del kyubi no yoko, podría matarte, pero conociendo su situación no podría aunque lo intentara, no le conviene

Esto último lo dijo en susurro solo para que el rubio menor lo pudiera oír, pero el ente demoniaco identificado ahora como kyubi logro escuchar e interrumpió la plática entre rubios.

**Kyubi: grrrrrr tenias que interferir, otra vez. Pero estas en lo cierto, no me conviene matar al mocoso…**_**no aun, cuando pueda liberarme de este encierro será al primero que despedazare. Y ni tú, ni ella podrán hacer algo jajajaja**_

Los rubios no le prestaron mucha atención y el menor empezó a hablar.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres tú? Te me hacer familiar pero no sé de dónde. Eres de Konoha, lo sé por tu protector pero aun no sé donde te he visto mmm

Y: jajajaja eres tan despistado jajajaja, eres igual a tu madre

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, el sujeto frente a él conoció a su madre y posiblemente también a su padre, por tal motivo volvió a hablar.

Naruto: ¿tu, tu conociste a mi madre?

Y: si

Naruto: ¿y también a mi padre?

Y: también

Naruto: podrías decirme sus nombres y como eran, ósea que les gustaba, que les desagradaba, sus sueños y él porque me dejaron solo en Konoha snif snif

Toda la emoción que sentía Naruto al principio se transformo en tristeza al recordar sus vivencias en la aldea de la hoja. Por su parte el rubio mayor sintió como su corazón se llenaba de tristeza de ver a SU HIJO así de triste, no sabía que había pasado en la infancia del rubio pero al parecer debió ser algo grave. Cuando iba a hablar y confesarle que él era su padre, kyubi lo interrumpió.

**Kyubi: ya yondaime, deje este estúpido jueguito y dígale al mocoso que usted es su padre y mi anterior contenedora su madre. Ya quiero que se larguen para dormir un poco más**

Yondaime: estúpido zorro, a eso ib…pow…zap…bam…pow (que efectos)

El rubio mayor recibió un centenar de golpes por parte del menor que lo veía con rencor, mientras concentraba toda su energía cósmica en su puño derecho y saltaba hacia él. Mientras su padre lo veía asombrado y adolorido.

Naruto: porque… porque… snif… acaso… no… no me… que… querían… snif… acaso… arruine… sus vidas… snif…o… porque… snif… me dejaron solo en la… snif… aldea viviendo ese infierno… snif. **Gran explosión**

Naruto iba a utilizar su máxima técnica en su padre, pero unas cadenas rojas lo detuvieron, pero no por mucho tiempo, destrozo las cadenas cubiertas de chacra ante la vista atónica de los ahí presentes; el kyubi, su padre y el nuevo intruso. Al liberarse de las cadenas que lo sujetaban, lanzo sus meteoros de pegaso al nuevo oponente, debido a que su golpe máximo había desaparecido, pero antes de impactar en este, el yondaime hokage recibió el ataque ante la ahora vista atónica de Naruto. Mientras el recién llegado o mejor dicho recién llegada, corría en auxilio de su amado esposo. Una pelirroja de ojos color violeta e igual de joven que su padre, que abrazaba al rubio mayor mientras salían de sus bellos ojos, un rio interminable de lágrimas. Para el zorro de las nueve colas esto era grandioso, divertido y educativo.

**Kyubi:**_** nota mental: nunca hacer enojar al mocoso. **_**Jajajaja vaya parece que el mocoso es más fuerte que ustedes dos jajajaja. Mocoso siéntete halagado, porque desde este día tienes mi respeto y eso es algo difícil de conseguir, solo mi creador ha sido capaz de tal proeza jajajaja. Dime Minato que se siente ser golpeado por tu propio hijo jajajaja. Antes sentía cierto agrado por el mocoso y por tal motivo lo curaba con mi chacra cuando recibía esas terribles golpizas por parte de los estúpidos aldeanos, pero con esto, se gano mi respeto como ya había dicho.**

Mientras el rostro del kyubi desaparecía en las sombras, un vapuleado hokage se levantaba con ayuda de su esposa. Una vez de pie, iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja.

KU: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has atacado a tu padre y a mí, que soy tu madre? ¿Por qué ese rencor hacia nosotros? ¿Por qué? Snif snif

Naruto: ¿Por qué? Porque mi niñez fue un infierno en Konoha, hasta hace tres años, salía con miedo a las calles de la aldea, todo porque todos los aldeanos creían que yo era un monstruo y me maltrataban como tal, aunque no supiera la razón. Se negaban a atenderme en el hospital, a venderme comida, a los tres años fui expulsado del orfanato, donde también recibía maltratos por parte de todas las trabajadoras, incluso la directora de dicho lugar. Todas las noches dormía con miedo, miedo de pensar que algunos aldeanos y ninjas pudieran entrar en mi departamento para golpearme hasta dejarme medio muerto, recibir miradas de odio por los adultos de la aldea y negar a sus hijos la convivencia conmigo. Pero gracias al poder curativo de kyubi, al viejo hokage que es como mi abuelo, a Teuchi y Ayame Ichiraku; dueños del único lugar que me vendía comida, a precios razonables y en buen estado, a Hinata que es la única niña de mi edad que hablaba conmigo en la aldea. Gracias a todos ellos pude sobrevivir a ese tormento en la aldea, pero las personas más importantes para mí además de los ya mencionados son: mi maestro Seiya, quien me rescato de la golpiza de hace tres años, para después ofrecerse a entrenarme para convertirme en caballero de Atena. Ranma Saotome; mi primer amigo; ajeno a Konoha y a las aldeas ninja. Así como compañero de entrenamiento, su novia Akane, su maestra y tormento amoroso de mi maestro: Shaina de ofiuco. El patriarca Shyru y toda su familia, la mismísima diosa Atena, todos los habitantes del santuario en Grecia. Y por último y más importante de todos; mi novia Kasumi, candidata a la armadura de piscis y la chica que me ha apoyado desde que nos conocimos en el santuario, conozco su pasado y ella el mío. Y aun así ella me acepto tal como soy, pero ahora al saber el motivo del odio por parte de Konoha, no sé que pensara de mí. Y todo esto es gracias a ustedes mis "padres"

Los adultos que se encontraban al frente del rubio menor estaban llorando y sentían cierta rabia hacia la aldea que salvaron a costa de sus vidas, sacrificando a su único hijo de paso. Pensaron que al conocer que su hijo era el carcelero del demonio que ataco la aldea, seria visto como un héroe pero que equivocados estuvieron, era todo lo contrario, su hijo, el único humano capaz de mantener a raya el poder del demonio de nueve colas, era tratado como criminal, no, peor que eso era tratado como basura. Pero también daban gracias a dios que el mismo demonio ayudara a su hijo a sobrevivir después de los maltratos que recibía y ya imaginaban que clase de maltratos le propinaban a su hijo. También agradecía al tercer hokage todo lo que hacía por su hijo y a todos aquellos que lo ayudaron, pero había algo que los tenia intrigados y eso era el poder mostrado por su hijo, un poder superior que hizo que el demonio más fuerte del mundo, terminara respetándolo como si tuviera miedo a su poder. Sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto decidieron preguntar y de paso disculparse con su hijo.

Minato: hijo…

Naruto: no me llamen hijo hasta que me digan el porqué de mi soledad en la niñez, acaso no me quería, arruine sus vidas o porque me abandonaron como una bolsa de basura

Minato: no es eso Naruto, déjanos que te explicamos el porqué de nuestra ausencia, ¿si?

Naruto: está bien

Minato: bien, como sabes hace diez años el kyubi no yoko ataco la aldea, pero casi nadie sabía que kyubi estaba encerrado en el interior de tu madre aquí presente. Cuando una jinchuriki queda embarazada, al momento de dar a luz, el sello que contiene a uno de los nueve demonios con cola se debilita y queda expuesto para que cualquier enemigo pueda romper dicho sello. Eso paso al momento de tu nacimiento, un extraño sujeto apareció donde se encontraba tu madre y tu y libero al kyubi, para después mandarlo a atacar la aldea mientras él y yo teníamos un duelo, el era hábil y veloz, pero yo era un poco superior así que logre debilitarlo pero al momento de acabar con su vida logro escapar, con ese problema de lado me dirigí a enfrentar al demonio de las nueve colas, que aun estaba causando desastres en la aldea, con ayuda del jefe sapo; Gamabunta, logre hacerle frente a dicho demonio hasta llevarlo a las afueras de la aldea, donde con ayuda de tu madre, que se encontraba aun cansada debido al parto, logramos detenerlo mientras realizaba una técnica prohibida llamada: shiki fuin o sello de la parca. Con la cual convoque a un shinigami para absorber la mitad del poder de kyubi y depositarlo en mi, para después ser comido por el shinigami y vivir una vida de tormento por toda la eternidad en su estomago, no sin antes depositar la otra mitad del poder del kyubi en tu interior. Es por eso que tienes ese raro sello en tu estomago hijo perdón Naruto

Naruto: está bien, puedes llamarme hijo. ¿Pero mama tú también moriste ese día?

Kushina: si hijo, debido al parto y la posterior extracción del kyubi de mi interior, morir era mi destino. Con la fuerza que tenia me dirigí al campo de batalla para sellar al kyubi dentro de mí y que muriera conmigo, pero tu padre utilizo la técnica de la parca para sellar el poder del kyubi en ambos, ante esto quede devastada ya que no sabía cómo sería tu vida y déjame decirte que lo ciento hijo, si tu padre no hubiera utilizado ese sello tal vez él estaría vivo, cuidaría de ti y no hubieras pasado todo ese infierno que nos contaste. Pero al morir ambos te condenamos a una horrible vida, perdónanos hijo. Nuestro sueño era verte crecer y verte convertido en un gran shinobi, pero eso no pudo ser

Minato: así es hijo, nosotros esperábamos con ansias tu nacimiento, pero debido al enmascarado que ataco en tu nacimiento tuvimos que sacrificarnos para que tuvieras un mejor futuro, pero nos equivocamos rotundamente snif snif

Naruto: mama, papa no se preocupen, al principio los culpaba por esto pero al saber sus razones, se que los hicieron porque me amaban y querían que fuera un hombre de bien. Y eso es lo que soy, soy un guerrero que no guarda rencor en su corazón y estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme, como ustedes por mis seres queridos, para que ellos tengan un mejor futuro

Los tres integrantes de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki se reunieron y se dieron un gran abrazo, mientras los tres lloraban. Unos minutos después de besos y abrazos los mayores decidieron preguntar por el poder de su hijo.

Kushina: oye hijo. ¿Como fue que obtuviste aquel poder gigantesco?

Minato: si hijo, que clase de poder es ese. Es superior al de un kage, sea de la aldea que sea

Naruto: ese poder se llama cosmoenergia y habita en el interior de cada ser vivo del universo, pero muy pocos logran desarrollarlo. Es como una pequeña explosión cósmica que ocurre en el interior de nuestro ser y nos da un poder ilimitado, no como el chacra que tiene límites. Mi maestro Seiya que me salvo de la golpiza de hace tres años, es uno de los más fuertes caballeros de Atena y hasta tiene un cosmo superior al promedio solo comparado al de sus amigos

Minato y Kushina estaban impresionados, pero la explicación de su hijo trajo más dudas consigo. Y debido a que no tenían mucho tiempo decidieron saciar sus dudas.

Kushina: ¿explosión en tu interior? ¿Poder ilimitado?

Minato: ¿caballeros de Atena?

Naruto: jajajaja se parecen a todos los novatos que llegan al santuario para convertirse en caballeros. Los caballeros de Atena somos los guerreros al servicio de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, y también protectora de la tierra. Nosotros peleamos contra todo mal que intente destruir o controlar al mundo, para después devolver la justicia al mismo. Los caballeros de Atena estamos divididos en cuatro categorías: caballeros de bronce que son los más débiles y los que más abundan, su nivel de pelea es igual o superior al de un jounin. Después están los caballeros de plata y los caballeros de acero, estos tienen el poder de un kage y posiblemente el poder de unas cuantas bestias con cola. Después estamos los caballeros de oro, nosotros representamos los doce signos del zodiaco y somos los más fuertes entre los 91 caballeros de Atena (contando a los caballeros de acero 88+3). Nuestro poder es por debajo del de un dios, pero fácilmente podemos darles batalla. Y finalmente están los caballeros divinos capaces de igualar el poder de un dios e incluso superarlo, estos caballeros son: mi maestro Seiya, caballero de bronce de pegaso, caballero dorado de sagitario y caballero divino de pegaso también. Después están sus amigos: Ikki, maestro de mi novia y caballero de fénix y de leo. Shun, caballero de andrómeda y de virgo, hermano menor de Ikki. Hyoga, caballero de cisne y de acuario y finalmente Shyru, caballero de dragón, antiguo caballero de libra y actual patriarca del santuario.

Ante esta respuesta los ojos de ambos padres estaban bien abiertos y con las bocas hasta el suelo. No podían imaginar tal poder, y sobre todo que uno de esos caballeros divinos haya entrenado a su hijo, eso era grandioso. Pero ahora la nueva duda era, ¿Qué tipo de caballero era su hijo? Seguramente uno de plata o ya soñando uno de oro, así que decidieron preguntar de nuevo.

Minato: y tu hijo, ¿que clase de caballero eres? Uno de plata seguramente

Naruto vio a sus padres ante esa pregunta y empezó a reír como loco, para disgusto de sus padres. Unos minutos después de calmarse decidió contestar.

Naruto: no padre, yo soy el caballero dorado de libra. Fui nombrado caballero hace dos meses, en un combate con mi maestro donde….

Naruto conto la historia de cómo consiguió su armadura desde la noticia del encuentro hasta su beso con Kasumi después de la batalla. Sus padres estaban impresionados y querían hacer más preguntas y decirle algo de suma importancia, pero el tiempo se les había agotado así que solo se despidieron y se desvanecieron no sin antes.

Minato: ha sido muy entretenido este encuentro hijo, pero llego la hora de despedirnos. Hay varias cosas de las que quisiéramos contarte pero por falta de tiempo no es posible, por cierto antes de irnos observa

Minato coloco su mano en el brazo derecho de su hijo, para después volver a hablar.

Minato: esto es algo muy importante, se trata sobre una tradición que hay en todas las aldeas ninja. Cuando regreses a Konoha, si es que regresas dile al tercer hokage que te ayude a aparecer este pergamino que tiene un sello de sangre, que solo tú puedes abrir, pero sin entrenamiento ninja te será difícil. Por eso pídele al tercero que te ayude

Kushina: y Naruto, cuídate mucho y recuerda que te amamos como no tienes idea. También cuida a esa novia tuya y trata de no hacerme abuela pronto eh

Ante este comentario, el rubio menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sus padres no pudieron evitar reírse de su hijo.

Kushina: jajajaja no es cierto. Solo cuídate y cuídala a ella, pero si quieres hacerme abuela pronto no hay problema, verdad Minato

El mencionado recibió un codazo por parte de su mujer y este simplemente afirmo con la cabeza ante la risa ahora de Naruto. En un último abrazo, los padres de Naruto desaparecieron del lugar, dejando al rubio solo otra vez pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

Naruto: como salgo de AQUIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Ante tal grito el demonio detrás de la reja volvió a hacerse presente.

**Kyubi: grrrrrr mocoso cierra los ojos y concéntrate en salir. Ahora podrías dejar de hacer ruido que quiero dormir**

Al terminar de hablar el ente demoniaco volvió a desaparecer entre las sombras y el rubio caballero hacia lo que le había dicho, desapareciendo del lugar.

Mientras esto pasaba en la mente del rubio, en el campo de batalla se libraba una verdadera guerra entre dos guerreros. Kanon al terminar con sus rivales, los cuales venció sin mucho esfuerzo, se dirigió a donde se encontraba su compañero de misión, pero al llegar se sorprendió al ver la facilidad del rival del rubio para detener su mejor golpe y luego concentrar su cosmoenergia y darle forma esférica, la cual lanzo hacia el séptimo guardián golpeándolo y mandándolo a chocar contra una casa, la cual segundos después colapso encima del rubio. El caballero dorado se dirigió hacia el enemigo lanzando un golpe leve como saludo.

Kanon: **puño ilusorio**

El golpe da en su objetivo y Jin de tigre empieza a ver como sus subordinados MUERTOS se levantan y se dirigen hacia él con intenciones de pelear, esto sorprende al vulcano pero de un golpe a uno de sus nuevos rivales, se da cuenta que algo está mal y concentrando su cosmos hasta su máximo, logra deshacer la ilusión viendo como un nuevo caballero dorado saca a su anterior rival entre los escombros. Ante esto Jin enfurece y concentra su cosmos para hacer su técnica de saludo.

Jin: **ascuas**

El ataque se dirigió hacia Kanon, pero este hábilmente lo esquivo para después arrojar a Naruto a un costado y empezar a pelear en serio. Jin estaba sorprendido, el caballero frente a él era el primero en esquivar su ataque pero no le dio importancia y volvió a lanzar su ataque.

Jin: **ascuas**

Este ataque fue de mayor poder y ante esto Kanon no pudo esquivarla, recibiendo de lleno el golpe y mandándolo contra un árbol. Kanon como pudo se levanto, mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio.

Kanon: vaya tu golpe es muy fuerte, pero ya no servirá conmigo. Ahora me toca a mí

Kanon concentro su cosmos en su puño derecho, creando una esfera de color dorado y atrás del caballero se empezó a ver diversos cuerpos celestes, como si se tratara de una galaxia. Dicha galaxia se dirigía hacia Jin y antes de llegar a él todo cuerpo celeste presente en la ilusión exploto, mientras Kanon gritaba.

Kanon: **EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS**

El vulcano del tigre salió volando por los aires y con unos cuantos raspones en su armadura, para chocar contra una casa e igual que Naruto esta se viniera abajo. Pero Jin era más fuerte y aumentando su cosmoenergia logro destruir los escombros que lo aprisionaban. Una vez libre, empezó a concentrar su cosmoenergia en sus manos hasta crear la misma técnica con la que derroto al rubio caballero, pero el anterior general de Poseidón concentro su cosmoenergia en sus manos creando una esfera de luz dorada que era rodeada por relámpagos de igual color, al tener lista la esfera la alzo sobre su cabeza y de la esfera salieron dos más que fueron colocadas a los extremos del cuerpo de Kanon. Las tres esferas eran unidas por relámpagos, formando un triangulo que fue lanzado hacia Jin, quien rápidamente fue atrapado por la técnica, el vulcano trato de escapar pero el triangulo que rodeaba y atravesaba su cuerpo se lo impedía. Finalmente el vulcano fue arrastrado a otra dimensión o más bien a un lugar apartado de la zona de combate, Kanon fácilmente podría darle pelea pero tenía que ayudar a su compañero de misión, por tal motivo tuvo que alejar al enemigo. Al terminar de ejecutar su técnica; **el triangulo dorado**, Kanon fue a auxiliar a Naruto mientras los habitantes del pequeño pueblo regresaban a sus hogares.

Ya habían pasado unos días desde el enfrentamiento con el vulcano y Naruto no daba señales de despertar. El caballero de libra parecía estar inconsciente, pero al medio día del tercer día.

Naruto: ¿Qué? Ah! Mmm ¿Dónde estoy?

Kanon: vaya hasta que por fin despiertas. Ya me tenías preocupado, llevabas tres días dormidos y no había forma de despertarte. Eres una piedra a la hora de dormir jajajaja

Naruto: QUEEEEEE! ¿Tres días estuve dormido?

Kanon: si! Al parecer ese sujeto con el que te enfrentaste era muy poderoso, igual que su técnica que utilizo en ti…

Naruto: es cierto, pero ¿Qué paso con ese tipo? Lo derrotaste o logro escapar

Kanon: eh! Bueno digamos que empatamos. Podía pelear contra él durante un buen rato pero, tenía que llevarte con un doctor para que te atendiera y además no podía destruir las viviendas de los habitantes del pequeño pueblo. Por eso utilice mi **triangulo dorado**, para transportar al enemigo a un lugar lejano de aquí

Naruto: mmm… ya veo. Gracias

Kanon: eh!? ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

Naruto: por preocuparte por mi y llevarme con un medico. De seguro has de saber cómo era mi vida en mi antiguo hogar, como me negaban la atención médica y muchas otras cosas. Pero gracias a Seiya y a todos los habitantes del santuario pude sentir lo que es ser apreciado por las personas snif snif. Sabes, antes de recibir el impacto de los escombros de la casa en la que choque, me desmaye y no sé cómo pude llegar a mi mente; en ese lugar descubrí el porqué del odio hacia mí. En mi mente tengo encerrado a un demonio que destruyo la ladea donde vivía al momento de nacer, aquel demonio antes de empezar a destruir mi aldea natal estaba encerrado dentro de mi madre, pero al momento de dar a luz el sello que contenía al kyubi, como se llama el demonio, se debilito y gracias a un extraño que llego al lugar del parto, logro liberar al demonio y mandarlo a atacar la aldea mientras mi padre y el extraño peleaban…

Naruto conto a Kanon todo lo que le habían dicho sus padres. Al terminar Naruto pensó que Kanon lo trataría como lo trataban en Konoha, pero no fue así, Kanon simplemente puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto y le dio una sonrisa, mientras empezaba a hablar.

Kanon: sabes, tú tienes una misión muy importante en la vida y esa es impedir que el demonio de las nueve colas ande libre causando desastres en el mundo. Por tal motivo yo me siento orgulloso de decir que eres mi compañero de armas y mi amigo, y ante cualquier duda que tengas siempre puedes contar conmigo para solucionar tu problema o darte un consejo para el mismo propósito. Ahora descansa que mañana a primera hora del día regresamos al santuario

Naruto: si

A la mañana siguiente los dos caballeros de Atena regresaron al santuario en Grecia, mientras los pobladores del pequeño pueblo a las orillas de los cinco viejos picos salían a despedirlos, ya que gracias a ellos, la destrucción del pueblo fue algo meramente material, no como en las anteriores poblaciones donde atacaron los bandidos que pelearon contra los dorados caballeros.

Fin capitulo 12

Quiero aclarar algo, la historia completa y detallada de la liberación del kyubi viene en el pergamino sellado en el brazo de Naruto. Cuando este regrese a Konoha se aclararan las lagunas en la historia. Y en el mismo pergamino se aclarara más acerca del harem de Naruto (no Sakura) empiecen a dejar sugerencias. Las que tengo contempladas son: Hinata y Kasumi en primer plano, después; Haku (fem), Tenten, Ayame, Kurotsuchi.

Dejen sus comentarios y recuerden que siempre son bien recibidos.


	13. ¡De Vuelta A La Hoja!

**-Reviews-**

**Dante Kamiya: gracias por tu com. Y quiero decirte que incluiré a Karin, pero a Ino no se todavía. Con forme vaya escribiendo lo decidiré.**

**Coronadomontes: amigo gracias por siempre comentar y quiero decirte que lo de la aldea de la nieve lo decidiré como vaya escribiendo, pero posiblemente (no estoy seguro) haga una mezcla de las dos versiones.**

**Roy4: gracias por la sugerencia de la técnica, pero Mario el nuevo caballero de cáncer utiliza esa técnica, que es una variación de la explosión de galaxias original (referencia cap. 9). Gracias por tu sugerencia nuevamente y espero que disfrutes el capitulo.**

**RAIDEQUEN 0710: gracias amigo, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Y yo también espero con ansias tus actualizaciones.**

**Empecemos el capítulo de hoy.**

**ᴥ**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Saint Seiya, Fate/ Stay Night y Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-San, kurumada-Sama, Takahashi-Sensei y a Type-Moon.

CAPITULO 13: ¡DE VUELTA A LA HOJA!

El sol hace una hora se había ocultado y la luna tomaba su lugar en el cielo, el par de dorados que viajaron a china acababan de llegar e inmediatamente fueron a dar su informe al patriarca, acerca del tipo que los ataco y su poder. Al llegar a la sala del patriarca pidieron permiso para ingresar y al recibir un adelante por parte del patriarca entraron para después hacer una referencia a su líder máximo, empezaron contando su estadía en el pequeño pueblo llamado Fàng zài shān jiǎoxià (lugar al pie de la montaña o colina) y como a la mañana siguiente de haber llegado, llegaron los bandidos liderados por un sujeto que decía ser un vulcano al servicio del dios del fuego Hermes. Esto sorprendió a Shyru y no sabía que pensar, lo único que tenía pensado era hablar con Saori y con todos los caballeros del santuario para prepararlos para una futura guerra santa contra otro dios del Olimpo. Pero había algo que no concordaba y eso era que Hermes era el dios mensajero y del viento, mientras que el dios del fuego es Hefesto. Tal preocupación era visible, tanto que fue notada por los dorados delante de él, ambos caballeros siguieron con su relato, contando como el vulcano detuvo el golpe máximo del nuevo libra y como derroto al susodicho dorado. Para después enfrentarse al geminiano y mandarlo a algún lugar lejano, con su técnica que desarrollo cuando era una marina al servicio de Poseidón. También contaron la vivencia del rubio en el interior de su mente, para después este mismo pidiera un permiso para regresar a su aldea natal, permiso que le fue concedido con la condición de informar al santuario de cualquier actividad sospechosa por esos lugares. El joven rubio acepto dichos termino y se retiro del lugar seguido por el geminiano, el caballero de libra se dirigió a la casa de leo donde seguramente ya estaría su novia, tenía tantas cosas que contarle pero la más importante era su relación con el kyubi, no sabía lo que pasaría y esperaba que pasara lo mismo que con Kanon y el patriarca. Al llegar entro y se dirigió a donde se encontraban las habitaciones, una vez ahí no sabía que puerta era la de la habitación de su amada y arriesgándose a encontrar al caballero de leo llamo a la primera puerta, de la cual no hubo respuesta y volvió a llamar con el mismo resultado, una vez más llamo y luego otra y otra, pero no recibía respuesta. Moviendo la perilla, noto que esta estaba abierta y entro para encontrar simplemente una pequeña cama donde descansaba el heredero de leo y futuro portador de fénix. El pequeño estaba durmiendo y algo destapado, sin tiempo que perder el caballero de librar cobijo al menor y salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado, al salir se dirigió a la habitación de enfrente e igual que en la anterior nunca recibió respuesta alguna, e igual la puerta estaba abierta pero en esta habitación no había nadie, solo una cama, un escritorio, un ropero y un librero, pero todo estaba vacío, lo que significaba que nadie habitaba dicho lugar. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la puerta de al lado e igual que las veces anteriores llamo a la puerta, pero en esta ocasión si hubo respuesta, Naruto al oír ruido al interior de la habitación rogaba a Atena que no fuera Ikki, porque era muy rudo cuando lo interrumpían cuando estaba "_dormido_" al lado de su bella esposa. La perilla se empezó a mover y Naruto era un mar de nervios, la puerta finalmente fue abierta y dejo ver a una somnolienta rubia de ojos azules que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta mientras, el rubio suspiraba aliviado de encontrar su objetivo. La rubia al estar un poco mas despierta noto quien era el que llamaba a su puerta y no pudo emocionarse de ver ahí, afuera de su habitación a su lindo novio rubio y caballero dorado de Atena; Naruto Uzumaki, el cual le dio una sonrisa tan propia de él que hizo que un pequeño rubor apareciera en su rostro, mientras empezaba a hablar.

Naruto: hola linda, ¿creo que te desperté?

Kasumi: hola, no te preocupes me acababa de acostar y dime a que debo el honor de tu visita a mi habitación a estas horas de la noche

Naruto: bueno…veras…como te abras dado cuenta acabo de llegar de china y aunque no fue algo agradable la estancia (refiriéndose a la pelea contra Jin) fue muy revelador. Y por tal motivo quería hablar contigo de lo que me entere en mi estancia ahí…

Kasumi: eso puede esperar a mañana, no es algo tan grave como para dejarte de amar y quer…

Naruto: realmente es importante y si, tal vez al enterarte hasta quieras que me aleje de ti y me mires como me miraban en Konoha

Kasumi estaba desconcertada que era tan importante para que ella empezara a odiar a su novio e incluso insultarlo, no entendía pero una idea llego a su cabeza, que aunque era errónea hizo que la joven enfureciera de un momento a otro.

Kasumi: ya entiendo, de seguro ya encontraste a otra tipa y quieres dejarme. Pues fíjate que no te voy a dejar y voy a luchar por tu amor, incluso contra los dioses si en necesario

Naruto estaba perplejo ante los celos mostrados por su novia y eso le daba una pequeña esperanza de que ella lo amara después de todo, con todo el valor que pudo reunir volvió a hablar.

Naruto: eh!? No, no es eso. Lo que te voy a decir me lo contaron mis padres y espero que puedas entender

La rubia ojiazul estaba nuevamente confundida, si no había otra chica entre ella y su novio que era eso importante que diría, y más importante aun como que sus padres se lo habían dicho, eso era ilógico ya que sabia él era huérfano y no conocía la identidad de sus padres. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando fue interrumpida por la voz del rubio.

Naruto: como sabrás hace diez años ataco el demonio de las nueve colas a Konoha, pero fue derrotado y muerto por el cuarto hokage, ¿cierto?

Kasumi si, pero que tiene que ver eso

Naruto: déjame continuar y lo comprenderás. Bien eso es lo que se dice, pero el cuarto solo derroto al kyubi sellándolo en un recién nacido con un sello prohibido que le costó la vida. Ese recién nacido era yo, su hijo; Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del yondaime hokage y rayo amarillo de Konoha, y de Kushina Uzumaki, conocida como la habanera sangrienta y líder del clan Uzumaki. Mi madre al igual que yo, era la antigua contenedora del kyubi, pero nadie en la aldea sabia esto solo unos cuantos. Pero al momento de mi nacimiento, el sello que tenia encerrado al zorro demonio dentro de mi madre se debilito y ante esto un extraño vestido con una túnica negra y con mascara que solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos, y en dicha apretura se podía apreciar que se trataba de un Uchiha. Con el sello debilitado y mi madre agotada por el parto, el extraño extrajo al kyubi de mi madre para controlarlo y mandarlo a destruir Konoha, mientras él y mi padre se enfrentaban. Al final mi padre logro derrotarlo pero antes de acabar definitivamente con él, el Uchiha escapo y con el kyubi fuera de control, debido a que el control que poseía el Uchiha sobre el zorro desapareció, mi padre se apresuro a enfrentarlo. Pero el kyubi, como el resto de los bijus o bestias con cola son seres de chacra y por tal motivo no pueden morir, excepto que estén encerrados en un jinchuriki. Mi madre como pudo llego a la zona cero y ayudo en la batalla, ella sabía que iba a morir y quería que el kyubi fuera sellada dentro de ella otra vez, pero mi padre negó esa petición y me utilizo a mí como el nuevo contenedor del kyubi. Es por eso que era y soy odiado por todos los adultos de Konoha

Kasumi estaba impactada por la historia recién contada, pero había algo que no quedaba claro.

Kasumi: si eres hijo del cuarto hokage ¿Por qué no llevas su apellido? Y aun así, tienes el apellido de tu madre y eras tratado como basura. Pero lo más importante, has sufrido mucho cuando deberías ser considerado un héroe por Konoha, ya que tu mantienes encerrado al zorro demonio y no ha tomado control de tu cuerpo y mente, por eso eres un héroe para mí y sobretodo eres mi novio. Un novio lindo, fuerte y de buen corazón, un novio que no dejare por nada del mundo y espero que el piense lo mismo

Naruto: entonces ¿no te quieres alejar de mi y no me llamaras monstruo? Snif snif

El rubio empezaba a llorar y ante esto la rubia delante de él, hacia lo mismo para después estirar sus brazos y rodear la espalda de su novio, mientras este recargaba su rostro en el hombro de ella y ella hacía lo mismo en el hombro de él. Unos minutos después y ya más relajados, pero aun abrazados, los rubios se veían a los ojos y la distancia entre ambos rostros fue disminuyendo hasta el choque entre ambas bocas y como siempre fueron separados por la falta de aire. Naruto estaba feliz, la persona que mas importante era su reacción al conocer su origen, estaba abrazada a él y le brindaba unas miraditas muy tiernas y llenas de amor, pero ahora tenía que decir la otra noticia; su regreso a la hoja, pero decidió esperar a la mañana siguiente ya que ya eran más de la 1:20 de la mañana, con otro prolongado beso ambos enamorados se despidieron y el séptimo dorado salió de la casa de leo para dirigirse a su casa. A la mañana siguiente, el rubio salió de la casa de libra y se dirigió a la ultima casa del zodiaco, donde hablaría más detalladamente de su estadía en china y sobre todo de su regreso a la hoja. Al llegar noto que su rubia novia ya se encontraba en el jardín de rosas con su entrenamiento, sin perder el tiempo el rubio se coloco a espaldas de esta y con sus manos le tapo los ojos.

Naruto: ¿adivina quién soy?

Kasumi estaba sorprendida por ser tomada con la guardia baja, pero al escuchar la voz de su rubio novio decidió jugarle una pequeña bromita.

Kasumi: no se, puede ser uno de los tantos chicos que me invitan a salir cuando termino mi entrenamient…

La rubia no pudo terminar su dialogo porque inmediatamente su rubio novio se lleno de celos y la voltea para ver mejor su rostro, solo para notar que Kasumi se está aguantando la risa y pequeñas lagrimas estaban por escapar de sus ojos por el mismo motivo. Ella al ver el rostro enfadado del rubio frente a ella no soporta más y empieza a reír como si no hubiera mañana, ante un aliviado pero aun enojado rubio. Después de unos minutos y una disculpa por tan mala broma para el rubio, ambos rubios se saludan como la pareja que son, dándose un beso hasta que sus pulmones se los permiten. Después de esto Naruto le cuenta a Kasumi acerca de su enfrentamiento con el vulcano de nombre Jin, esta se sorprende al saber que ese sujeto fue capaz de detener el mejor golpe del rubio sin recibir ningún rasguño y luego lanzarlo contra una casa y dejarlo inconsciente ante el derrumbe de la vivienda, también escucho su encuentro con el kyubi y sus padres en el interior de su mente, su posterior despertar en la clínica del pueblo y el apoyo brindado en ese momento por Kanon, su regreso al santuario y el apoyo dado, ahora por el patriarca ante la historia contada. Al terminar de contar todo eso, el rubio decide dar la noticia sobre su nueva misión, la cual es el regresar a la aldea de la hoja, para conocer más acerca de sus padres y sobre todo del sello que coloco su padre en su brazo.

Naruto: Kasumi…ayer al terminar de dar el informe de nuestra misión en china, se me otorgo otra misión y…esa es…regresar a Konoha

La rubia estaba impactada, su novio regresaría al lugar donde se originaron sus problemas y los de ella. Quería acompañarlo, para hacerle saber que ya no estaba solo, que estaba con ella, pero desafortunadamente todavía no poseía alguna armadura, con la cual pudiera salir del santuario en misiones. Sin saber en qué momento Naruto la abrazo y le susurro al oído.

Naruto: esta es una misión muy importante, debemos de asegurarnos que no haya mas vulcanos por el mundo causando caos. Por eso debo partir para informar al santuario de posibles movimientos en la zona de Konoha y también regreso para cumplir una promesa que hizo mi maestro con el viejo hokage para dejarme salir de la hoja y poder entrenarme. Cuando obtengas alguna armadura, tú me alcanzaras en Konoha para hacer juntos la misión

Kasumi: entiendo, pero dime ¿Cuándo sales rumbo a Konoha?

Naruto: en una semana, en la cual pasaremos el mayor tiempo posible, juntos

Kasumi: si

Al terminar de hablar ambos rubios empezaron con el entrenamiento de Kasumi. Naruto lanzaba cientos de meteoros y Kasumi simplemente los detenía con rosas piraña (rosas negras), ya que las rosas diabólicas reales (rosas rojas) no resistían la potencia de los golpes. Al terminar de recibir golpes fue turno de la rubia de atacar, y con su **torbellino de rosas** fue el turno de Naruto de esquivar los ataques de rosas (por ser entrenamiento y no poseer armadura, el torbellino solo cuenta con rosas diabólicas reales y piraña. En un combate real Kasumi utiliza las rosas sangrientas (rosas blancas) para acabar rápidamente con el enemigo). Naruto simplemente saltaba de un lugar a otro y de vez en cuando lanzaba unos cuantos meteoros hacia su rubia novia. Después de dos horas, recibiendo y lanzando ataques, ambos rubios decidieron tomarse un descanso. El resto de la semana fue igual, solo por un detalle, Naruto llegaba a la doceava casa después de medio día y eso era por estar entrenando con el caballero de géminis.

Kanon sabía que Naruto era fuerte, pero le faltaba la experiencia para enfrentarse a enemigos como Jin, por tal motivo decidió enseñarle su técnica de ilusión: **puño ilusorio**. Con la cual puede abandonar una pelea difícil o salvar a alguna persona o amigo de algún ataque (como cuando Kanon ayuda a Seiya y a Shun en la primera prisión del infierno, confundiendo a Lune de Balrog). Al principio Naruto lograba realizar ilusiones muy débiles, como, cambiar el ambiente en el que se encontraban; de un campo de guerra a una pradera con un intenso y bello sol en lo alto del cielo, ó, un bello atardecer a la orilla de la playa, donde las olas chocaban contra las rocas del lugar. Eso fue los primeros dos días, en el tercero con su última ilusión agrego cierto detalle que sorprendió y medio traumo a Kanon. Era el mismo atardecer, con las mismas olas chocando en las rocas, la única diferencia que era visible era; el correr de dos hombres, un joven muy, pero muy parecido a su joven alumno Mario y el otro era parecido a él (Kanon). Al terminar su carrera ambos; maestro y alumno se abrazan y una gran ola choca contra una roca, haciendo que se alce una gran cortina de agua, haciendo que cientos de gotas parecieran diamantes iluminados por el sol. Al terminar dicha ilusión, Kanon cayó al suelo en forma fetal y su dedo pulgar apareció en su boca, como si se tratara de un pequeño bebe. Los minutos pasaron y Kanon parecía no reaccionar, Naruto cansado de la actitud de Kanon decide ponerle un alto y acercándose a su oído le dice.

Naruto: maestro, repito la I-L-U-S-I-O-N

Ante esto, Kanon recupero la postura y lanzando una pequeña **explosión de galaxias** decido responder a su rubio pupilo.

Kanon: inténtalo y juro en nombre de mi hermano y los antiguos dorados que no tendrás descendencia

Kanon dejo ver una pequeña esfera de color dorado que era rodeada por cientos de relámpagos y bajando su mano, la hizo más grande a la altura de la entrepierna del rubio, haciendo que este pusiera un rostro de dolor y miedo. El resto de la semana pasó sin otro evento desafortunado, Naruto perfecciono sus ilusiones y con la ilusión prohibida creó su propio ataque: **castigo divino**. La cual fue utilizada contra su antiguo maestro Seiya, que intentaba matarlo, solo por decir algo vergonzoso delante de las personas "equivocadas".

Flashback

Se ve a Naruto caminando hacia su antiguo lugar de entrenamiento, lugar donde en ese mismo instante se encontraban; Seiya y Ranma, en el entrenamiento de este ultimo. Pero no estaban solo, en el lugar también se encontraban la prometida de Ranma y su maestra, quienes veían asombradas el entrenamiento del joven adulto y el pequeño niño. Miles de meteoros o imitaciones de estos, volaban por todo el lugar destruyendo el hermoso jardín en donde se encontraban. Seiya en su pose de lucha clásica y Ranma con los brazos cruzados, de un momento a otro ambos empiezan a correr para después saltar, ya en el aire se ven cientos de esferas de color azul que se dirigen hacia el azabache de trenza, todo gracias al castaño mayor mientras el azabache de trenza sigue con los brazos cruzados, pero antes de recibir el impacto otros cientos de esferas de igual color chocan contra las esferas enemigas, todo ante un inmenso grito de batalla y un gran destello.

Ranma: **¡EMBESTIDA ESTELAR!** (esta es la técnica que invente para Ranma _**cap.9**_, pero decidí cambiarle el nombre)

Una nube de humo se levanto y al disiparse el pequeño de trenza seguía en su misma postura, eso sí se veía cansado pero aun podía seguir con la batalla de entrenamiento. Seiya estaba complacido, Ranma ya detenía sus meteoros pero estos solo tenían la potencia de un caballero de plata regular, aparte de este detalle, Ranma ya empezaba a dominar el séptimo sentido y no dudaba que en unos meses pudiera detener otros cientos de meteoros al nivel de los dorados. Con sus expectativas recién actualizadas decidió darle descanso a su pupilo que aun se veía respirando con dificultad.

Seiya: Ranma descansa, el entrenamiento por el momento ha finalizado

Sin perder el tiempo Ranma se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los espectadores, abrazando a la pequeña Akane y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla (no es tan atrevido como Naruto XP), aun abrazado a Akane saludo a Shaina la maestra de ella y después a su amigo y antiguo compañero de entrenamiento, con el cual simplemente choco su puño derecho con el de él. Momentos después llego Seiya, quien al ver a Shaina se sonrojo para después sentarse en un árbol y agachar la cabeza, impidiendo ver el notorio rubor, pero desafortunadamente esto fue notado por el rubio caballero, quien sonrió y empezó a planear una forma de ruborizar aun mas a su maestro.

Naruto: ¿oiga maestro porque se sonrojo al ver a la señorita Shaina?

Todo esto lo dijo con voz de niño bueno y cara de yo no fui, todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada al castaño y en especial la peli verde, pero el legendario caballero de pegaso se encorvo aun mas con un rostro completamente rojo no sabía si era; por la vergüenza del momento, la presencia de Shaina o el enojo que sentía hacia su ex alumno por haber dicho aquello. Tras pensarlo un segundo acordó que era por el enojo hacia el rubio e inmediatamente dejo sentir su cosmoenergia hasta el infinito, haciendo que Poseidón, Tanatos e Hipnos parecieran simples caballeros de plata recién nombrados y hades un simple caballero de plata maduro. Akane se escondió atrás de Ranma y este detrás de Shaina, los tres con una mirada de terror y miedo, aunque los pequeños lo demostrabas con más facilidad, Naruto también estaba aterrorizado pero decidió seguir con su broma.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa maestro, finalmente se le va a declarar?

Las cosmoenergia ya podía sentirse en todo el santuario e incluso en el pueblo cercano. Todos los habitantes del santuario se dirigieron al origen de la cosmoenergia: desde el patriarca hasta los aprendices recién llegados al lugar. Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento Seiya dejo escapar un grito demoniaco.

Seiya: **ya cierra la boca**

Acto seguido el castaño se lanza hacia el rubio con su cometa en mano, pero antes de llegar a su blanco este lanza un simple golpe al aire en dirección del castaño, el arquero simplemente sonríe ante esto y antes de golpear a su pupilo nota que ya no se encuentra en el jardín de segundos atrás, ahora el está en una playa y delante de él se aprecia a Poseidón y a hades corriendo en la orilla, segundos después ambos dioses se abrazan como si no se hubieran visto en milenios. Atrás de ellos se aprecia la puesta de sol y una ola chocar contra las rocas del lugar, todo esto mientras los dioses se decían cientos de palabras melosas. Seiya queda perplejo e intenta quedar ciego como Shyru ante Argol, concentrando cosmoenergia en sus dedos índice y medio se golpea en los ojos, pero desgraciadamente aun así se aprecia la escena de los dioses, vuelve a repetir su desesperada técnica una y otra y otra vez pero con el mismo resultado. Al final cae desmayado en forma fetal y con su dedo pulgar en sus labios, en el exterior solo se vio como Seiya se detuvo para segundos después caer desmayado en la misma posición que en la ilusión. Todos los que habían llegado y visto esto estaban impactados, "_un simple golpe al aire y el sagrado caballero de pegaso cayo desmayado" _ó "_el alumno supero al maestro"_ era lo que se escuchaba entre los presentes. Kanon quien también había visto todo, se dirigió al lado del rubio para observar mejor al castaño y una mueca de terror apareció en su rostro antes de hablar.

Kanon: la usaste con el ¿verdad?

Nadie sabía a qué se refería pero el rubio simplemente afirmo con la cabeza para después recibir un zape por parte del geminiano.

Naruto: oye, ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Kanon: te dije que esa técnica está prohibida, solo la puedes usar en casos de vida o muerte

Naruto: pues este era uno de esos casos. Si no la utilizaba, el cuerpo en el suelo seria el mío

Kanon: hmp, está bien. Pero está prohibido que la utilices en el santuario o contra sus habitantes ¿está claro?

Naruto: ¡SI!

Al final todos se dispersaron y Kanon llevo a Seiya hasta su casa seguido por una preocupada Shaina y unos temerosos Ranma y Akane de ver el cuerpo inerte del castaño.

Fin Flashback

A la mañana siguiente el castaño se negó a decir que fue lo que ocurrió y ante la presencia del rubio simplemente volvían las imágenes malditas, haciendo que Seiya quisiera volver el desayuno. Así paso la semana y en el séptimo día, un rubio joven se veía a la entrada del santuario con una enorme caja dorada en su espalda, atrás de este se encontraba una joven rubia que lloraba mientras veía al rubio alejarse del lugar. En el lugar también se encontraban: el patriarca, el caballero de géminis y el de sagitario y finalmente el amigo del rubio, todos veían como partía el rubio para cumplir la misión impuesta, de evitar la guerra contra los vulcanos y traer la paz al mundo.

Fin Capitulo 13

Antes de despedirme y aclarar algunas cosas, quiero aclarar que tuve una pequeña falta de inspiración y por tal motivo no había actualizado. Tres días después de mi última actualización ya tenía dos mil palabras, pero de ahí nada llegaba hasta ahora.

Si se preguntan por qué hades y Poseidón, es porque son los dioses más fuertes a los que se ha enfrentado Seiya. Al llegar a Konoha _va probar una taza de su propio chocolate_ jajajaja.

Recuerden dejar sus dudas y sugerencias a través de Reviews, para mejorar mi escritura y la trama de la historia. Sin más me despido, saludazos a todos.


	14. ¡Al Fin En Konoha!

**-Reviews-**

**Carlos13: amigo gracias por leer y comentar mi historia. Pero que Seiya sea derrotado por Naruto significa que se enojo y no ideo una estrategia, ya sabes lo que dicen: **_**el que se enoja, pierde**_**. Pero aun así Seiya es el caballero más fuerte de la historia, como de costumbre él derrotara al dios maligno jajajaja XD.**

**Roy4: mi amigo como siempre gracias y no será Sasuke el que enfrentara a **_**la técnica prohibida, **_**primeramente será Inoichi y luego Naruto recibirá su propia técnica por ciertos sujetos de vestimenta verde y cortes de tazón.**

**Coronadomontes: amigo gracias por el com. Y déjame decirte que la invasión de Orochimaru todavía no se realiza y mucho menos la salida de Sasuke. Todo será como en el manga y anime, pero con unos cuantos cambios. Serán los vulcanos los que intervengan en la huida de Sasuke, no directamente pero serán los responsables.**

**Ryu no kami 007: gracias por el com. Y déjame decirte que la ilusión a Kakashi, Sasuke y el chicle con patas. Se realizara en la prueba genin, mientras para Inoichi será el primero de Konoha en recibirlo jajajaja.**

**Sin más que responder me despido y espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo.**

**ᴥ**

CAPITULO 14: ¡AL FIN EN KONOHA!

Todo era calma en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, los civiles hacían sus labores, los ninjas llegaban o partían a misiones y los niños, ellos simplemente Vivian en sus mundos llenos de sueños y esperanzas. Todos eran felices desde la desaparición del niño kyubi, al desaparecer el pequeño rubio todos los habitantes de la aldea ninja Vivian con una sonrisa, ya que pensaban que el causante de sus penas jamás regresaría, pero que equivocados estaban. Mientras esto pasaba en Konoha, en el océano pacifico, un medio muerto y esposado de las muñecas; Jin de tigre era arrojado a una celda en el interior del volcán. Todo esto gracias a su _llamativa_ forma de buscar aliados por el mundo.

Flashback

Se ve a un fúrico Jin regresar al templo volcánico, donde es esperado por Guillermo, esté al verlo llegar se dirige a él e inmediatamente le da un puñetazo en el rostro, mandando a Jin contra las lanchas estacionadas en el muelle. Jin al levantarse se limpia un pequeño rastro de sangre que sale de su labio inferior, para después enfrentar verbalmente a Guillermo, pero Jin no puede decir nada porque de nueva cuenta es golpeado, pero ahora con más fuerza. De nueva cuenta es enviado a las lanchas pero antes de poder levantarse en tirado del pelo por Guillermo, quien lentamente acerco su rostro a su oído y le dijo.

Guillermo: idiota, nuestro señor Hermes te dejo salir para conseguir aliados para nuestra causa y lo único que haces es; ir a destruir poblados en china, para finalmente enfrentarte a caballeros de Atena que andaban en el lugar. Atena todavía no debe saber de nosotros, pero ahora ya han de estar preparando su defensa contra un posible ataque nuestro

Jin: es cierto que me enfrente a un par de caballeros dorados, pero uno ahora debe estar muerto debido a los daños que recibió en nuestra pelea y el otro me alejo del lugar con un truco de cobardes. Por cierto ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

Guillermo: eso no importa, ahora dirígete al templo, el señor Hermes te espera. Y aclarándote algo, el pequeño caballero dorado que enfrentaste, está vivo, solo se desmayo después de su pelea. Ahora lárgate o yo mismo te daré un castigo por tus malas decisiones

Jin estaba sorprendido, el pequeño rubio había sobrevivido a su ataque mortífero y eso hacía que su mal humor aumentara, pero ese mal humor desapareció al recordar que su maestro y señor lo buscaba probablemente por el mismo tema, suspirando pesadamente y con la cabeza agachada se dirigió al templo donde se encontraba Hermes. Mientras Jin se dirigía al templo de fuego, una sombra se arrodillo ante Guillermo y este simplemente le susurro algo, segundos después la figura que portaba una armadura completamente negra y con alas en la espalda, con las características propias de los vulcanos, es decir sin mucha protección en el pecho, se levanto y sus alas se arrojo hacia el vacio ante la mirada despreocupada de Guillermo, instantes después el guerrero negro se veía en el aire del océano planeando gracias a los accesorios de su armadura mientras Guillermo se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar, no sin antes darle una última mirada a su subordinado.

Guillermo: espero que el vulcano de Cabiro, me informe pronto de las acciones del santuario ante nuestra presencia, y espero que el señor Hermes tome la decisión correcta

Jin al ingresar al templo de fuego fue recibido por un intimidante cosmos oscuro que provenía de su maestro, señor y dios Hermes, ante dicha energía cósmica Jin empezó a sudar de miedo, algo que nunca había hecho desde que conoció a su maestro okko. Finalmente Hermes dejo de emanar su cosmoenergia y Jin pudo colocarse y arrodillarse frente a él, pero antes de pronunciar una palabra Hermes empezó con su regaño.

**Hermes: ¿Jin, sabes porque te mande llamar? Te mande llamar por las acciones que hiciste durante tu estancia en china, no por las matanzas que realizaste sino por tu encuentro con los caballeros de Atena. Dejaste que supieran a que dios servías y eso es algo imperdonable, tu junto con Guillermo sabían que quería empezar la guerra con la chiquilla esa, cuando ella estuviera desprotegida pero con tus acciones has hecho que se preparen para una futura guerra santa. Me duele hacer esto y en especial a uno de mis generales, pero desde ahora eres un simple vulcano al servicio del nuevo general John de Pan**

De entre las sombras apareció un hombre como de veinte años, de piel blanca y pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo, su rostro bien podía ser el de un modelo con esos imponentes ojos verdes y su musculatura perfectamente balanceada. Vestía una rara armadura de color café que solo cubría las piernas, la cintura y los brazos, su pecho, hombros y abdomen estaban desprotegidos. Mientras el protector facial o casco; solamente protegía el contorno del rostro, en dicho protector sobresalían dos cuernos. Otro accesorio que portaba el nuevo general vulcano era una flauta siringa del mismo color que la armadura.

Jin estaba impactado, acababa de ser rebajado de general a un simple vulcano mas al servicio del nuevo general, eso y la furia que tenia por su batalla en china, se lanzo hacia John formando su ataque primario, el rubio no se movió de su lugar y simplemente llevo la flauta siringa a sus labios y empezó a tocar una bella melodía que era dirigida hacia Jin, este al escuchar dicha melodía empezó a ver borroso, pero aun así no dejo de correr con su **ascuas** en mano, corría y corría pero simplemente no podía llegar a la mancha que se suponía era John. Esto era lo que pasaba por la mente de Jin, pero en la realidad Jin simplemente estaba quieto, ya no corría ni caminaba solamente miraba hacia la nada y con su ataque desapareciendo a cada segundo. John seguía tocando su flauta (_si quieren darse una idea de la interpretación den clic: __/watch?v=l-q2KnujC0s__)_ pero ahora se acercaba hacia Jin a paso lento. Cuando finalmente estuvo delante de él, dejo de tocar su flauta y acerco su rostro hacia su oído para decirle algo en un pequeño susurro.

John: ahora conocerás mi técnica más poderosa; **sonido del silencio** _(así se llama la pista y espero que sea de su agrado, tanto la música como la técnica: __/watch?v=ejbWlc0FJ6o__)_

Jin volvió a la realidad solo para ver a John delante suyo llevando su flauta de nuevo a sus labios para interpretar una melodía distinta, segundos después todo a su alrededor cambio y ahora se encontraba en una pradera con un gran sol en todo lo alto y sin rastros de nubes cercanas, Jin estaba confundido y una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en su rostro sicópata.

Jin: jajajaja ¿Qué es esto? Una mísera ilusión no me detendrá, no sé como el señor Hermes me remplazo por este pobre diablo jajajaja cuando salga de esta estúpida ilusión le demostrare a Hermes lo equivocado que esta al quitarme el rango de general y ese pobre estúpido de Pan querrá no haber enfrentado al gran Jin de tigre jajajaja

Mientras Jin reía como el desquiciado que era, el cielo poco a poco se empezaba a llenar de nubes negras impidiendo a la luz solar iluminar la verde pradera, ahora todo era oscuridad y de entre las sombras se empezaban a escuchar el gruñir de bestias salvajes. Ante dichos ruidos Jin dejo de reír y noto la nueva apariencia de su entorno, al principio sintió algo de miedo pero al recordar que se trataba de una simple ilusión decidió dejar sentir su cosmoenergia, un aura de color rojo empezó a envolver al vulcano pero así como apareció se fue, todo esto ante el desconcierto de Jin quien una vez más trato de dejar sentir su cosmoenergia pero como aparecía desaparecía. Jin una vez trato de dejar sentir su cosmos pero antes de concentrarse sintió como algo rasgaba su espalda y un pequeño rio de tibia sangre salía de la herida recién hecha (aquí lleva la vestimenta típica de okko) se giro y pudo ver un enorme oso que elevaba su garra en todo lo alto para después darle un fuerte golpe causando otra herida igual de grave que la anterior, solo que ahora dicha herida fue en el pecho. Cuando Jin intentaba golpear al oso, un lobo salto encima de él e igual que el oso, este le dio un par de zarpazos en todo su pecho , Jin como pudo se quito al lobo de encima para después sentir la mordedura de otro lobo en su pierna izquierda, con su pierna derecha logro darle una patada al otro lobo e intento ponerse de pie pero nuevamente fue golpeado por el oso cayendo otra vez al pasto, dos lobos recién llegados se lanzaron hacia el e igual que los anteriores golpearon y mordieron al pobre Jin . Jin estaba todo sangrado y lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo, en un último esfuerzo lanzo un gran grito dejando salir todo su miedo y frustración que sentía en ese momento para después caer desmayado. Mientras esto pasaba en la "ilusión", en la realidad se veía como el cuerpo de Jin se llenaba de heridas graves y sangraba una fuerte cantidad de sangre, todo esto ante la sorprendida vista de Hermes, para finalmente escuchar el grito desgarrador de Jin y su posterior desmayo (todo el tiempo, Jin tuvo los ojos abiertos). Ante dicho grito, Guillermo que se encontraba en la entrada del templo entro a toda prisa al interior del templo solo para observar el cuerpo desmayado de Jin ante los pies de un extraño vulcano, Guillermo iba a retar al extraño pero la voz de su dios lo detuvo. Hermes explico a Guillermo todo lo sucedido y quien era el extraño, cuando termino la explicación de Hermes Guillermo llevo el cuerpo inerte de Jin a la enfermería, para una vez sanado ser llevado a su celda de castigo. Todo esto paso mientras John se perdía de nueva cuenta entre las sombras del templo de fuego.

Fin Flashback

Mientras el desmayado Jin era encerrado, un rubio niño de diez casi once años caminaba por un bosque apartado de la civilización, dicho bosque le traía gratos recuerdos acerca de sus primeras lecciones acerca del cosmos, pero también le traía malos recuerdos. Ya que al principio o final de dicho bosque, según se vea, era donde los aldeanos y algunos ninjas lo golpeaban brutalmente cada que podía y más si era el día de su cumpleaños. Al principio no sabía la razón de las golpizas recibidas, pero después de la plática en china con sus padres lo comprendió todo y no le guardo rencor a los habitantes de Konoha por comportarse así, el miedo es el peor enemigo del ser humano, te hace que actúes de forma irracional, como lo hacían los habitantes de Konoha con el pobre rubio. Todos sus pensamientos fueron apartados al percatarse de tres presencias delante de él, pero no estaban en el camino, estaban ocultos entre los árboles, el rubio al notar este detalle siguió su camino como si no supiera nada pero al momento de pasar por donde se ocultaban las tres presencias, vio como tres personas saltaban para rodearlo. Las tres personas que eran hombres adultos vestían de la misma forma; jeans de color negro, camiseta roja y sudaderas de color negro, su calzado era de color negro. Dichas personas portaban kunais y cadenas en las manos pero inmediatamente las guardaron y el más alto de los adultos se acerco a Naruto para decir unas cuantas palabras.

X: niño, sabes que es peligroso pasear por este bosque solo, ya que este bosque está lleno de bandidos que no dudaran en quitarte todo lo que traigas y de paso matarte

Naruto: no se preocupe señor, se cuidarme solo. Ahora sería tan amable de dejarme seguir mi camino

Naruto sabía que ese grupo planeaba algo, por tal motivo quería seguir su camino lo más pronto posible, pero el hombre enfrente de él le impidió de nuevo el paso.

X: hazme caso niño y deja que te acompañemos a tu destino, así llegaras sano y salvo

Naruto: le repito señor que puedo cuidarme solo, no hace falta que me acompañen. Con su permiso me retiro

El rubio paso de largo al hombre y este pudo notar la enorme caja que portaba Naruto en la espalda, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el material de dicha caja, no todos los días ves a un niño cargando una caja hecha de oro puro y por los grabados que había en ella, no dudaba que fuera valiosa. Su plan original era secuestrar al pequeño rubio para después venderlo como esclavo, pero al ver la caja dorada decidió robarle la valiosa caja para después venderlo, ese era el mejor plan que se le había ocurrido y haría todo lo posible para lograrlo, pero el mocoso rubio no aceptaba su "ayuda" para viajar a través del bosque. Decidió una vez más ofrecer su "ayuda" al rubio y si este no aceptaba tendría que usar la fuerza para lograr su plan.

X: insisto niño, además llevas una enorme caja que a de pesar más de lo que puedes cargar. Déjame ayudarte con la pesada caja

Naruto dejo que el hombre cargara la caja, pero al tenerla entre sus manos la caja empezó a ganar peso hasta que el hombre dejo caer la caja al suelo, aplastando sus pies por la caja de libra. Los amigos del hombre al ver esto decidieron ayudarlo pero todo era inútil, la caja pesaba una tonelada o mas y ni los tres juntos podían levantarla ni un centímetro. Al final Naruto tomo la caja de las correas y la alzo como si fuera una almohada, los tres hombres veían esto con los ojos abiertos como platos y con sus quijadas dislocadas, al salir de su asombro decidieron ejecutar su plan original y se lanzaron hacia el rubio, pero este simplemente los esquivo saltando hacia un costado. Los secuestradores estaban nuevamente sorprendidos, el niño además de poseer "súper fuerza" también era muy veloz, pero su descuido les costó muy caro, ya que en ese mismo momento sintieron como miles de golpes daban en sus cuerpos, el líder quien era el que había hablado con el rubio pudo observar como el niño los había pasado de largo mientras bajaba su brazo y seguía su camino, ante esto cayo desmayado al igual que sus subordinados. El resto del camino fue tranquilo y algo aburrido, finalmente logro ver las murallas que protegían Konoha de ataques enemigos y más cerca logro ver la entrada a la aldea por la cual salió hace más de tres años y medio con su maestro Seiya. Cuando finalmente llego a la entrada fue detenido por los ninjas que vigilaban la entrada, estos no eran los que estaban cuando se fue estos estaban mas "despiertos" que el par de aquella vez.

Ninja: ¿En qué podemos ayudarte niño?

Pregunto amablemente uno de los vigilantes, pero al reconocer a Naruto cambio su actitud hacia él.

Ninja: pero si eres el niño demonio, no sé qué haces aquí pero no permitiré que entres de nuevo a la aldea

Naruto: no me importa lo que pienses de mi, pero aquí tengo un permiso del hokage en el cual me permite ingresar a la aldea a mi regreso, así que dame permiso que tengo cosas importantes que hablar con el hokage

El otro guardia que se mantenía ajeno a la conversación decidió interferir.

Ninja 2: pequeño demonio ¿Quién te crees para hablarnos de esa forma? Además que tienes que hablar con el hokage, seguramente lo vienes a asesinar para después terminar de destruir la aldea como hace diez años. Pero antes de que intestes algo nosotros te detendremos

Rápidamente el ninja empezó a realizar sellos manuales para después exclamar.

Ninja 2: toma esto demonio. **Elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego (****Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu)**

Una gran esfera de fuego se dirigió hacia el pequeño rubio, quien simplemente coloco sus manos hacia adelante, deteniendo momentáneamente el ataque para después ser empujado por la fuerza del mismo entre los árboles y finalmente envuelto completamente en las llamas del ataque. Todo esto ante la mirada divertida del segundo chunin vigilante y la mirada desilusionada del primer chunin.

Ninja 1: oye Daisuke no me dejaste divertirme con el demonio, yo también quería "jugar" un rato con él. Eres malo Daisuke, muy malo

El ninja pelinegro estaba agachado en una esquina haciendo círculos con su dedo mientras repetía su mantra: "eres malo Daisuke, muy malo", todo ante la mirada incrédula de su compañero y una enorme gota de sudor saliendo de su nuca.

Daisuke: no es para tanto Satoshi, anímate diremos que ambos acabamos con el demonio y seremos considerados héroes como el mismo yondaime

El recién nombrado Satoshi salió de su estado depresivo y miro con admiración y respeto a su amigo y compañero Daisuke.

Satoshi: ¿lo dices en serio Daisuke?

Daisuke: claro que si amigo, ven levántate

El castaño chunin de nombre Daisuke ayudo al pelinegro a levantarse para dirigirse hacia su puesto de vigilancia, pero antes de llegar a dicho lugar escucharon un pequeño quejido que provenía de entre los arboles donde fue arrojado el rubio momentos antes. Unos segundos después de pudo observar como de entre los árboles se apreciaba la figura de un chamuscado rubio de ojos azules, su ropa estaba toda incinerada así como toto su cuerpo, ahora era más moreno y su color de pelo era de color caramelo. Los chunin estaban sorprendidos y mas el castaño que había lanzado el ataque de fuego y asegurado haber matado al rubio, ya que utilizo un jutsu que lo dejo casi sin chacra, debido a la alta cantidad de chacra que puso en dicho ataque. El pelinegro estaba igual de sorprendido pero su actitud cambio a un actitud de felicidad absoluta, su amigo había debilitado al demonio y él sería el encargado de darle el golpe final y terminar lo que empezó su amado yondaime hokage hace más de diez años. Haciendo los mismos sellos que su compañero, lanzo una nueva esfera de fuego hacia el rubio, pero este con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha desvió la esfera y la mando en contra de los arboles cercanos, todo ante la mirada atónita de los presentes que dejaron caer sus mandíbulas hasta el suelo debido a la impresión.

Naruto: un mismo ataque no funciona dos veces en contra de los caballeros de Atena y mucho menos contra un caballero dorado, ahora serian tan amables de dejarme pasar

Pidió amablemente el rubio, los chunin al escucharlo simplemente se hicieron a un lado y el rubio pudo ingresar a su aldea natal. El rubio se adentro en la aldea y muchos aldeanos al verlo lo reconocieron e inmediatamente le daban miradas de odio y unos cuantos susurraban cosas sobre él, como: "el niño demonio ha vuelto", "maldito demonio de seguro viene a terminar de destruir la aldea" etc. Naruto simplemente siguió caminando ignorando olímpicamente las miradas y las palabras de desprecio que era dirigidas hacia él, camino y después de unos minutos logro ver su destino; la torre hokage, el lugar donde trabajaba su "abuelo". Aunque el Sandaime y el no eran familia, el joven rubio consideraba al viejo hokage como su abuelo ya que siempre se preocupaba por él y lo cuidaba cuando recibía una de las tantas golpizas de antaño, lo invitaba a comer su preciado ramen y se reía de las travesuras que realizaba el pequeño diablillo. Por él y personas como la familia Ichiraku o Hinata era que aguantaba el maltrato que recibía por parte de la aldea, sin ellos posiblemente se hubiera vuelto loco y hubiera empezado a matar a todo aquel que intentara hacerle daño, pero gracias a Zeus, Dios, Kami o como le quieran decir, no fue así y ahora él era un joven que luchaba por la justicia y la paz del mundo entero. Al salir de sus pensamientos descubrió que se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina del hokage y ni tardo ni perezoso entro sin pedir permiso, encontrando al viejo Sandaime con un libro naranja entre sus manos, de nombre _**ICHA ICHA PARAISO (ICHA ICHA Paradaisu)**_, el viejo hokage al ver al intruso que interrumpió su lectura privada quedo hecho piedra, pero inmediatamente guardo su "_precioso"_ libro en uno de los cajones de su escritorio para después empezar una charla con el intruso de cabellera rubia.

Sarutobi: hola Naruto ¿como estas? Mírate has crecido mucho durante tu estadía en Grecia, creo que fue buena idea dejarte ir con Seiya. Por cierto ¿Dónde está él? ¿Acaso no te acompaño?

Naruto: hola viejo, he estado bien, y si me hizo bien salir de aquí. Y con respecto a mi maestro, el se quedo en Grecia, tenía que seguir entrenando a mi amigo y antiguo compañero de entrenamiento. Por cierto viejo tengo algo importante que decirte

Sarutobi: dime Naruto ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Naruto: viejo, ya se quienes son mis padres y el porqué del desprecio del pueblo hacia mi persona

El Sandaime estaba tomando un poco de té, pero al momento de oír aquello lo escupió y fijo su mirada en el pequeño rubio delante de él, para después maldecir a los cuatro vientos.

Sarutobi: ¡MALDITO SEAS SEIYA!

Grito el viejo Sarutobi alzando su puño en todo lo alto mientras miraba hacia el techo con una mirada que empezaba a dar miedo, mientras el rubio miraba al viejo con una cara de confusión al oír la mención de su mentor, que tenía que ver su maestro en todo esto, era lo que pensaba el rubio así que decidió continuar con su relato pero fue interrumpido por su abuelo.

Sarutobi: fue Seiya quien te conto la verdad ¿cierto? Maldito le dije que esto te lo tenía que contar yo, cuando te convirtieras en jounin o tuvieras la mayoría de edad. Pero ese maldito conocerá lo que es la furia de un hokage cuando lo vea, deseara no haberme hecho enojar y aunque sea un caballero de Atena no se librara de esto

El instinto asesino del viejo se dejo sentir en toda la aldea y muchos civiles cayeron desmayados debido a la fuerte presión que ejercía el instinto asesino del hokage, Naruto también quedo impactado y empezó a sentir miedo, un miedo que no sentía desde que había hecho enojar a su maestro donde utilizo su técnica prohibida o cuando enfrento al vulcano de tigre. Pero todo aquello se calmo cuando el anciano se volvió a sentar y empezó de nuevo a hablar.

Sarutobi: ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

Al hablar aun se podía notar su enojo y eso intimido un poco al rubio, pero respirando profundamente se calmo y contesto a la pregunta hecha por el viejo Sarutobi.

Naruto: desde hace un par de semanas. Pero no fue mi maestro Seiya el que me conto la verdad

Sarutobi: ¿a no? Entonces ¿quien fue?

Naruto: mis padres

Sarutobi: ¡… …! O.O

El Sandaime quedo sorprendido por semejante respuesta pero rápidamente cambio su actitud y empezó a reír ante la confusión del rubio.

Sarutobi: jajajaja fue una buena broma Naruto, se ve que aprecias mucho a tu maestro como para decir esas cosas y salvar a tu maestro del castigo que recibirá cuando ponga un pie en esta aldea, pero lo que acabas de decir no salvara a Seiya de la tortura que le espera jajajaja estos niños, dicen cada cosa estos días jajajaja

Naruto: lo que acabo de decir es cierto viejo, mis padres me contaron todo lo que paso el día de mi nacimiento. Como el sello que contenía al kyubi dentro de mi madre se debilito y como un extraño enmascarado y encapuchado ataco el lugar donde se efectuó el parto, matando a todos los presentes, secuestrándome para después ser salvado por mi padre; el yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha. Pero todo aquello solo fue un engaño para poder liberar al kyubi del interior de mi madre, la anterior jinchuriki del kyubi; Kushina Uzumaki, apodada la habanera sangrienta. Al liberar al zorro demonio el enmascarado lo mando a atacar la aldea, mientras él y mi padre peleaban por el control de la bestia demoniaca, mi padre como pudo logro derribarlo pero al momento de darle el golpe final el enmascarado escapo dejando al zorro libre de su control, pero el demonio de nueve colas estaba tan furioso que siguió con su ataque contra Konoha. Mi padre ante esto decidió enfrentar al zorro demonio pero al saber que no podía matar a un ser hecho de chacra decidió sellarlo en un nuevo contenedor, ese era yo, su hijo. Aunque mi madre se negó al principio, mi padre logro convencerla y utilizando la técnica prohibida del **shiki fuin** o **sello de la parca**, logro sellar la mitad del poder del zorro dentro de él y la otra mitad en mí. El kyubi al ver lo que intentaba mi padre, trato de matarme antes de que terminaran con el ritual pero no contaba con que mis padres se atravesarían para defenderme. Al final el ritual termino y con sus últimas fuerzas mis padres se acercaron hasta donde me encontraba para abrazarme y calmarme debido a que me encontraba llorando y esto fue lo último que hicieron en sus vidas _snif snif_

Para el rubio aun le era difícil creer todo eso y el solo hecho de recordarlo hacia que empezara a llorar como el pequeño niño que aun era, por su parte el viejo Sandaime estaba impactado, todo lo que había dicho el pequeño rubio era cierto ya que al encontrar los cuerpos sin vida de los mayores de la familia Namikaze Uzumaki encontró un pergamino donde venia escrito aquella historia, en dicho pergamino también venían otras peticiones pero la más importante era que el pequeño Naruto fuera considerado un héroe por toda la aldea y que el viejo hokage sería el encargado de cuidarlo mientras volvía el padrino del niño, el alumno del Sandaime y maestro del yondaime; Jiraiya, el Gama Sennin. Pero este nunca regreso y siempre que volvía, partía inmediatamente. Esto y su restitución como hokage, obligaron al Sandaime a dejar a Naruto en un orfanato, donde según el seria tratado bien, pero que equivocado estaba. Según los informes que llegaban por parte de la directora del lugar decían que el pequeño Naruto era cuidado como cualquier niño alojado en dicha institución, el viejo hokage confiaba en los reportes que recibía ya que con el papeleo que recibía cada día le era imposible visitar al pequeño rubio. Pero una noche lluviosa apareció ante él el pequeño rubio, con la cara demacrada y bajo de estatura, clara señal de desnutrición, además también vestía unos harapos sucios y rotos que apenas y tapaban al pequeño. El anciano al reconocerlo lo abrazo y sacándose su gabardina se la coloco al rubio para protegerlo de la inclemente lluvia que azotaba la aldea esa tarde noche. Así paso el tiempo y el viejo le otorgo al rubio un departamento en el cual alojarse así como una pensión con la cual comprara comida y ropa. Termino sus pensamientos cuando recordó la sonrisa del rubio cuando llego a su nuevo hogar, volviendo al tema principal, recordó que solo había contado pequeños fragmentos de la verdad al castaño caballero, haciendo imposible que conociera aquella historia que acababa de contar el rubio y queriendo aclarar sus dudad hizo una última pregunta.

Sarutobi: y dime Naruto ¿Cómo fue que hablaste con tus padres?

Naruto: a eso paso cuando fui mandado a una misión a china, lugar que era atacado por un pequeño grupo de bandidos que acababan con pueblos enteros en solo unas pocas horas. Cuando llegamos a un pequeño pueblo decidimos descansar para seguir con nuestro viaje pero a la mañana siguiente el pequeño pueblo fue atacado por los criminales…

El rubio le conto de su enfrentamiento con Jin de tigre y su posterior derrota a manos de este, su despertar en su subconsciente, el encuentro con el kyubi y sus padres, la posterior charla con estos donde contaron todo acerca del kyubi y su ataque a Konoha, como también el raro poder que poseía el rubio menor, la clasificación de rangos de caballeros y el rango que poseía el rubio, sorprendiendo al viejo Sandaime por su nivel actual de poder. Continuo con la historia de su entrenamiento en Grecia, haciendo reír al hokage al contarle acerca de las bromas que hacia el rubio al castaño maestro suyo. Al terminar de contar sus experiencias afuera de Konoha se despidió del hokage y se dirigió a su departamento para descansar del largo viaje que había realizado.

Fin capitulo 14.

Dejen sus dudas y comentarios.

Si preguntar el porqué de Pan, es porque cada dios tiene un guerrero músico: Atena – Orfeo, Hades – Pharaoh, Poseidón – Sorrento, Odín – Mime. Y pan es hijo de Hermes, con mas razón lo nombre general y por consiguiente Jin fue degradado a un vulcano del montón.

Me despido no sin antes mandarles saludazos por leer esta historia.


End file.
